


1993

by Eugene Angstrum (eh5gg95vhii)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse (all forms), Alcohol, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Disability, Domestic, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gaslighting, Hate Speech, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Nazis and World War II, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of Sexism, Multi, Near Future, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Pain, Relationship(s), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm, Smoking, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Surreal, Symbolism, Trans Character, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/Eugene%20Angstrum
Summary: Альтернативное развитие XXI века; мир пошёл по пути научно-технического прогресса. С 1993 года человечество повсеместно сталкивается с аномалиями, исследования которых не приводят к положительным результатам, без следа пропадают люди. Среди гражданского населения бытуют жуткие слухи. Главную героиню, как ни странно, мало волнуют подобные вещи — её занимают лишь чрезвычайно яркие сновидения о параллельных вселенных и распитие абсента.Дисклеймер №1:эта история не даёт пример для подражания. Токсичное поведение отвратительно. Война отвратительна. Люди отвратительны. Эксперимент ради демонстрации культурного кода и прочих весёлых вещей обернулся личной трагедией; может скакать стиль. Все совпадения с реальностью случайны, исключением являются только косвенные отсылки на жизнь автора (которые включены в примечания) с сохранением полной/частичной анонимности задействованных людей в зависимости от их пожеланий.Первая публикация (3 марта 2018).Повествование ведётся в нескольких временных отрезках, следите, пожалуйста, за сносками и датами в главах. Работа арочная, т.е. разделена несколькими сюжетными линиями.





	1. арка I. глава I: соответствия

**Дисклеймер №2:** я делаю коллаж для каждой написанной главы в обязательном порядке. Все изображения принадлежат тем, кому они принадлежат; коллаж не используется в коммерческих целях и служит только для эстетического наслаждения/в целях оформления работы.

 __

* * *

_2028._

      Маленькая ладошка протеза механически устремилась к кнопке на диктофоне. Незнакомка вздохнула со злостью; неприятный голос не без доли волнения разрезал тишину привычным слуху «раз-раз, проверка!» Запись пошла.

      — Самое… самое трудное — начать?

      На улице послышались выстрелы. Собираясь с мыслями, девушка некоторое время помолчала. Сквозь потолок с осыпавшейся штукатуркой на неё глядел голый бетон с кучей трещин, из которых тянулась к лунному свету выгоревшая трава.

      «Моё имя — Геше Павлик. Возраст — двадцать семь лет. Я являюсь формальным лидером группировки „Лок-на-Гар“¹, объявленной правительственными организациями экстремистской. Руковожу спецподразделением „Элегия“². Стратегическая задача — тотальное уничтожение команды „Монетчики“³.

      В начале прошлого года я покинула тюрьму Северной Каролины, не отсидев и половины назначенного срока из-за начавшихся в Штатах беспорядков. Причиной заключения являлось массовое убийство. Из-за… трудностей я была вынуждена скрыться на окраине Мальборка, что, впрочем, не помешало мне вновь ступить на „родную“ землю спустя некоторое время. Сейчас „Лок-на-Гар“ рассредоточена, моё же местоположение официально зафиксировано в Центральной Европе.

      Трудно поверить, что наш мир не дожил до тепловой смерти Вселенной. Люди имеют охуительное свойство поганить план Божий⁴ раньше срока.

      Всё началось пятнадцать лет назад, когда в дневном стационаре местного жёлтого дома мою палату навестила некая Полетт Трюдо. Она была в курсе деятельности ИИТМ, в дальнейшем неоднократно докладывая об этих сволочах. Тогда эта информация казалась долбанной чепухой, но _реальная_ угроза ликвидации дала просраться. В списках (помимо меня) числились ещё две с лишним тысячи человек. Нескольких я знала лично.

      Они уже мертвы».

* * *

**1993.**

ИИТМ ( **И** нститут **И** сследований **Т** ёмной **М** атерии) запускает проект под названием _«Fortunato»_ ⁵, суть которого заключается в устранении последствий связи человеческой цивилизации с магической энергией, оставшейся после масштабного выброса из-за вспышек на Солнце годом ранее.

Командой исследователей создаётся отряд из четырнадцати роботов специальной модели «РОУЗ» — **Р** азумный **О** пционально-настраиваемый **У** правляемый интеллект группы **З** ачистки, получивший облик среднестатистических земных цисгендерных девочек-подростков⁶, опознаваемых по специальным чипам под лопаткой, за ухом, на шее и пятке. Каждый из них [чипов] содержит все сведения, записанные ИИ об объектах уничтожения, а также записи с камер наблюдения, встроенных в глаза. Помимо прочего, у андроидов есть доступ к любым интернет-ресурсам, существующим в пределах Всемирной паутины, и базам данных ИИТМ.

 Каждый РОУЗ был внедрён в социальную среду для работы под прикрытием и сбора информации для команды «Монетчики» из отдела по национальной безопасности.

Руководитель проекта: Саманта Дерош.  
Ответственный за разработку: [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]  
Спонсоры: Лавретта Хоси, Клермон Дерош.

**2013.**

Робот модели «Дерош-16»⁷ одновременно с Геше Павлик поступает в лингвистическую школу Северной Каролины, США.

* * *

  _Май. 2016._

      Солнце озолотило прилегающую к дому пристройку, отчего её окна загорелись радужным сиянием. Приоткрытая форточка впустила в столовую сквозняк — в комнату пробралась едва слышимая сладость медуницы; лёгкая занавесь в пол у стеклянной двери зазвенела шёлком. Треск скутера почтальона нисколько не потревожил сонную Флоренцию. Играть контрастами сегодня не получается: идиллической картинке, будто сошедшей с иллюстраций к эклоге, ничего не мешало. Прозрачное небо закуталось в утренний туман, подбирая под себя облачка.

      — Она уже проснулась? — проворчал стоящий у плиты мужчина, доставая подсолнечное масло. — Пропустила работу в прошлый вторник, ты слышал?

      Это был старый друг отца семейства Коломбо, добродушный человек сорока лет с анорексией, носящий рубашки цветов итальянского флага с подтяжками в фиолетовый горошек — Деметрио Сарти. Такие люди (словно по особому замыслу) рождаются только для того, чтобы огонь, воду и медные трубы пройти, а затем резко зачахнуть, начав одеваться в отделе для списанных со счетов неудачников, больных необычайной тягой к неприлично яркой безвкусице. Впрочем, подобное стечение обстоятельств несильно ему мешало. Это сделало мужчину больше похожим на офисного раба, навечно застрявшего в цикле «работа-дом-приступы лудомании-гольф по телевизору-работа-дом-работа-дом-работа», нежели на владельца сети цветочных магазинов.

      Он пристроил Микелу к себе по просьбе её дорогого родителя, но та бессовестно прогуливала смены. В крайнем случае — нетерпеливо ждала окончания тяжкого трудового дня. С такой умильной улыбкой Коломбо раньше покидала «Донну Розу»⁸ в обеденный перерыв, а затем исчезала на целую неделю! Однако теперь даже с кровати вставала с трудом, глубоко вздыхая и мучительно процеживая сквозь зубы имя начальника. Пришлось вернуться из немецкого филиала обратно на родину.

      — Ну что ты заладил, в самом деле! — на вздохе произнёс Абеле, не переставая шелестеть газетой. — Послушай лучше, что пишут в La Stampa⁹.

      — И что пишут?

      — В северном регионе обнаружена говорящая корова, — Сарти ухмыльнулся, в то время как Коломбо продолжал читать медленно и с расстановкой: — учёные пока не торопятся связывать аномалию с той, что была зафиксирована в Южной Калифорнии вчерашним днём, однако не исключают феномен радиоактивного воздействия на животное. На странице два размещены комментарии владельца животного о данной ситуации.

      Оба приятеля с полминуты помолчали. Абеле изумлённо вчитывался в уже изученный заголовок, после чего добавил:

      — Бывает же такое, а.

      — «Стампе», видимо, элементарно не хватает сюжетов. Скоро будем довольствоваться статьями о небе, ставшем на два полутона голубее, — Деметрио аккуратно почесал нос испачканным маслом пальцем, разбил о край сковородки два яйца и бросил скорлупу в мусорный бак. Послышалось шипение. — Ерунда какая-то. Мне Павла показывала ту, предыдущую бурёнку. По ней и не скажешь. Заговор коммунистов¹⁰, верно.

      —  _Коммунистов?!_ — рассмеялся собеседник. — Это в тебе циммерманская порода играет? Да ты ведь и близко не родственник ему.

      — Я Г-гётца… Ц-цимм _ы_ рмана ненавижу всеми фибрами за преступление против человечества. Нацизм! — он всплеснул руками, из-за чего едва не обронил кулинарную лопатку. — Н-не трать слова. Помню, как плохо стало твоему отцу, когда ты однажды за ужином упомянул эту погань.

* * *

Стройный военный в парадной форме марширует под биение тысячи барабанов. Его зовут Гётц, Гётц Крамер Циммерман. Выглядит парнишка на все тридцать с хвостиком, но ему едва ли исполнился сегодня двадцать один год. Стресс сказывается, однако юноша горд за свою страну, за Фюрера, за успешный аншлюс. Ать-два, ать-два.

Искренне восхищающийся Идеей, которую несут в массы, он гибнет на поле боя, до самого конца сжимая в руках винтовку. Петлицы алеют от крови. Светловолосый роттенфюрер пал, не оставив после себя

н и ч е г о,

за исключением, может быть, слёз, застывших на щеках у сестры.

* * *

Когда первый танк пересёк границу, а солдат вермахта уверенно ступил на площадь, все знали точно — Франция сдана окончательно и бесповоротно. Весёлые «завоеватели» спешили сфотографироваться, держа на ладошке Эйфелеву башню, пели песни, на всех улицах уже по тысяче раз отгремели марши. И всё равно нашёлся тот, кто в траурном настроении надел чёрное.

У окна, открывающего пейзажи изумрудных лугов, сидит девушка. Она расчёсывает волосы деревянным гребешком, изредка поглядывая на горящую в камине бумажку. Похоронка. Биргит сначала решила, что это шутка, очередной розыгрыш Гётца, который так любил издеваться над сестрой, но… шутки кончились — в ветеринарной службе у каждого забот хватает по самое никуда. Изнывающая от победного пьянства Нижняя Каринтия сама себе не поможет.

Медсестра поправляет манжеты и семенит в сторону кабинета главврача. Циммерманы всегда были сильными. Всегда.

* * *

      — У Таддео доброе сердце. Не затем он женился на австрийке, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь ненавидеть её брата. До сих пор железный крест где-то держит ведь.

      — Зачем ему эта побрякушка?

      — Не знаю. Но мне сразу стало ясно — его забота о мёртвых раньше или позже поставит под угрозу живых.

      Друг не стал ему ничего отвечать.

      Уютные маленькие дискуссии всегда походили на композицию какой-нибудь бытовой картины со стены заядлого коллекционера, ничего не смыслящего в искусстве. Даже небольшой хаос в комнате не портил летучей подвижности выходного дня: со стула небрежно свисала растянутая домашняя футболка, слегка касаясь ковра, стыдливо прикрывавшего пыльный паркет; на столе разбросаны салфетки; приборы лежали странно.

      Внезапно раздался певучий хриплый голос; в столовую влетела девушка среднего роста со светло-каштановыми волосами длиною по плечи. Немного опухшее лицо с острым подбородком иногда мешало людям точно сказать, является ли она _на самом деле_ представительницей южного региона страны. Зелёные глаза, белок которых чаще всего был раздражён и покрыт лопнувшими капиллярами, не отражали ни толики глубокомыслия.

      — Papà, papà!¹¹ — Микела пробежала мимо Абеле, сидящего за столом и поцеловала его в лоб. Появление дочери стряхнуло с итальянца остатки сонной неги; он улыбнулся. Лицо повесы по-прежнему сохранило блёклый румянец, а губы искрились помадой оттенка «киноварь»; в своей обыденности она была похожа на античную статую из белого мрамора, держащую в руках телефон. — Буду поздно!

      — К Павле, капитан Мике? — спросил мужчина, между делом откладывая газету.

      Однако зелёная шапка исчезла из поля зрения. Уходя, Коломбо показала Сарти язык; спешное «sì»¹² послышалось уже где-то за дверью.

      — Как дети быстро растут…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Название группировки отсылается к строчкам произведения «Прочь, мирные парки» Байрона.  
> ² Пр-ние Байрона.  
> ³ Указание на валюту, конкретно сребреники, являющиеся платой за предательство Иисуса; Микела/Микаэла — форма имени Михаил (Тот, Кто как Бог).  
> ⁴ Геше не уточняет, однако речь идёт о плане относительно вечности. 2 Тим.1:8-9 можно расшифровать как послание о том, что Бог заранее знал о греховности человеческого рода, потому запланировал искупительную смерть Христа. Примерно то же самое говорится и в Еф.3:11. Тепловая смерть Вселенной, разумеется, не буквальна — это отсылка к дискуссиям о бесконечности, в т.ч. и временной; теория же тепловой смерти утверждает, что Вселенная конечна. Вся фраза целиком — завуалированное размышление о жизни на других планетах и божественном нового уровня.  
> ⁵ Дословно «удачлив_ая». Согласно одному из неофициальных толкований, это какое-то очень нераспространённое значение фамилии Коломбо.  
> ⁶ Имеется в виду частично сымитированная на модели грудь; гендерная идентичность и поведенческие особенности ИИ формируются на основе е_ё мироощущения.  
> ⁷ Число 16 буквально — материальная составляющая и отсутствие духовной.  
> ⁸ К/ф «Здравствуйте, я ваша тётя!» Титова.  
> ⁹ La Stampa — одна из самых известных и покупаемых ежедневных газет Италии.  
> ¹⁰ Теория коммунистического заговора евреев, популярная у антисемит_ок.  
> ¹¹ Папа (итал.)  
> ¹² Да (итал.)


	2. арка I. глава I: призыв

* * *

      В бесконечной череде однообразных будней девушка видела утешение. Течение (ибо нельзя Жизнь Микелы назвать Жизнью как таковой), которое всё дальше и дальше уносило Коломбо от реального мира со взрослыми проблемами, стало таким обыкновенным, будто всегда существовало наравне с историей о развале СССР или первым запуском ракеты в далёкий космос с его необъятными просторами холодного сияния звёзд.

      Осознание пришло годам к пяти. Можно сказать, что она начисто лишилась какой-то части эмоций, и доля мозга, отвечающая за реакцию на происходящий вокруг сумбур однообразности, выпала, пока девочка шла домой с вечерней прогулки, прыгая через скакалку. Её жёлтенькие резиновые сапожки тонули в грязных лужах, брызги летели во все стороны, детский смех разливался по улице журчащим ручейком.

      Отец пригубил вина из чуть треснувшего у краешка бокала и облокотился на дощатый забор:

      «Она вырастет, и непременно всё изменится, — подумал Абеле, — непременно, обещаю».

      Потеряв способность к восприятию реальности, Микела болтала ножками или танцевала, накрутив на пояс дизайнерский платок матери, который женщина забыла забрать, пока устраивала сцены под громкое хлопанье дверью.

 

* * *

Аплодисменты всего семейства, расположившегося за столом. Шуршание узорчатой скатерти, в кувшине плещется лимонад, со скоростью света передаются тарелки. Тайная вечеря.

Ещё не такой седой дедушка Таддео кладёт в маленькую ручку итальянки медальон в форме сердца — внутри место для фотографии кого-то особенного. Дешёвенькая позолота пахнет первой любовью, как сладкая вата или жвачка, и самым огромным разочарованием в жизни. Но старичок просит не унывать, убирая с лица ярко-синюю прядь волос: «Тебя ждёт удивительное приключение, принцесса», — говорит он. Абеле томно молчит и продолжает пить, изредка поглядывая на своего отца. Микела старается уловить, что эти двое задумали. Мысль тут же улетучивается. Внучка неуклюже жмёт Таддео руку и лучезарно улыбается, демонстрируя отсутствие передних зубов.

* * *

      Прострация постоянно сопровождала девушку, тенью ходила за ней и укрывала от презрительных взглядов в школе. Проклятье нависло над малышкой, однако она его совсем не боялась — умела дружить со всеми. Надменные одноклассники определили флорентийку в козлы отпущения даже в хоре. Вскоре на занятиях юная Коломбо появляться перестала, и ровный строй разбойников в мятой форме лишился чистейшего сопрано.

      «Да и зачем вообще эта школа? Я сам её всему научу», — сбросил звонок директора заботливый щетинистый папа, поглаживая дочку по голове. Теперь у итальянки будет в разы больше времени на походы в галерею, где Боттичелли откроет двери в мир завораживающей красоты.

      Светлое, прекрасное Будущее похоже на спелое яблоко, налившееся соком. Осталось только взять его, сжимая в ободранных ладошках, покрытых мелкими кровоточащими крапинками, и надкусить¹.

      Однажды Микела была разбужена ласковым прикосновением измученных загорелых рук. Потягиваясь ранним утром, словно кошка, она неожиданно для себя поняла, что один день сменяется другим каждый раз, когда светило укатывается за горизонт в своей обычной манере, а затем снова поднимается оттуда, будто гонимое матерью в… школу? Может быть. «Старик» развязно плюхнулся на краешек кровати, потрепав дочь по волосам.

      Глухим гулом вчерашний вечер прошёлся по стенкам ушной раковины.

      — Ты вчера пришла с прогулки как-то поздно, капитан Мике, — начал Абеле, — скажи честно, где ты была? Я не буду ругаться.

      Чёрный. Зелёный. Белый².

      Одуряюще пахнуло дешёвыми сигаретами и томатным соком. Эту историю девочка не хотела бы рассказывать.

      Бледный эмоциональный план и стресс от наступающих на пятки проблем того самого Будущего легко снимался в подворотне, дышащей сладкой истомой, где добрый Марти — мальчик, самый прелестный мальчик, который всегда был с Микелой добр — раздавал волшебный белый порошок, зелёную траву и всякие-всякие зелья. Но это — сказки для наивных придурков. Опытная в подобных делах наркозависимая зовёт все подобные вещи просто — «Дурь».

      Госпожа Дурь бьёт самозабвенно, не жалея, а ласкает страстно, изучая каждую зудящую ранку на коленках, каждый лопнувший капилляр, каждую тонкую алую струйку, вытекающую из носа. Зрачки то сужаются, то расширяются и становятся соразмерны Земле. Спугнуть её очень-очень не хотелось. Поэтому итальянка отвечает:

      — Павла показывала мне своих новых кукол. Прости.

      Мистер Табак неприятно сушит горло. Так продолжается день за днем, глупые отговорки скапливаются монетками в банке «На поездку во Францию». Рыжая простушка Павла, чеканящая на итальянском «привет!», покрывает свою незадачливую подругу так, как только может.

      С двенадцати лет. До двадцати трёх.

* * *

      Ещё Микела помнит то, как белокурая женщина пулей вылетает на улицу, в таинственные зелёно-кирпичные коридоры.

      Одетая в кофту кораллового цвета, туго обтянутую ремнем множество раз; носящая только клёш; с ухоженными руками, которые украшают кольца и тяжёлые браслеты с драгоценными камнями.

      Волосы, копнами колосящейся пшеницы обвивающие шею и едва касающиеся плеч. Бездна карих глаз. Острый нос и треугольное скуластое лицо. Силуэт облачен в глянец гадких журналов.

      Ракеле. Ракеле Вигано-Коломбо-Белло. Так её зовут сейчас.

      Потерявшаяся в собственных амбициях мать.

      Рассказывая о ней, Микела каждый раз прерывается, начав подолгу сверлить стены взглядом. Она злится. Злится на то, что Ракеле чем-то отличается от остальных членов семьи.

      Развод. Бутылка вина из погреба отца, запущенная вслед. Разразившийся рыданиями мужчина. Он ведь по какой-то причине искренне любил эту сосущую деньги содержанку.

* * *

      Девушка закурила, смотря на Войтеха, заколачивающего окно дома с внешней стороны. Он размахивал руками, словно собирающийся взлететь птенец. Рыжая макушка юноши напоминала мечущийся по черепице язык пламени, мгновенно соскочивший с крыши на руки высокой чешке.

      В свои тридцать лет уроженка Праги уже крепко держалась в седле председателя комитета по делам молодёжной политики, боксировала, организовывала кружки по интересам, вела здоровый образ жизни и многим соратницам служила подлинным эталоном самодостаточной женщины. Её голубые глаза светились энтузиазмом, волосы, убранные в небрежный пучок, непослушно сбивались в какую-нибудь замысловатую аллегорию на парадное шествие, а внешняя солидность только придавала активистке основательности — в Павле было почти два метра чистых амбиций.

      Они с Микелой познакомились в светлую пору юности, когда последняя уже вовсю окунулась в мир психоактивных веществ. Никто не понимал, почему ярая противница вредных привычек мгновенно стала для Коломбо надёжной опорой, но разлучить их — задача невыполнимая даже сейчас.

      Павлу любили все. Любили, правда, по-своему. То же касалось младшего Гавела, сидящего в тени волевой сестры: он мечтал занять особое место в сердце отчима, стать известным барабанщиком, пить мартини по выходным… однако вся жажда благородных свершений выливалась в плаксивость, излишнюю раздражительность и личностный кризис. Молодой человек прятался в своём растянутом свитере, а жизнь пролетала мимо. Это, впрочем, прекрасно иллюстрировало чудесное падение Войтеха. Почти что нравственная деградация в исполнении несостоявшегося актёра.

      — Ať vás husa kopne³, Войтех! — поймав брата, девушка сердито покачала головой. — Сказала же «выше», но не-е-ет! Надо обязательно всё испортить!

      — Я ничуть не сомневаюсь в бесполезности твоих советов, но не кричи над ухом, пожалуйста, — юноша боязливо вжал голову в плечи, будто заранее предсказал последствия сказанного.

      — Цыц! Младшим слова не давали. У нас порядок…

      — Армейский? — подошедшая ближе итальянка хлопнула подругу по плечу, после чего поспешила её обнять. Гавел, разумеется, грохнулся наземь, шумно вдохнув ртом, подобно загнанному скакуну, обиженному на хозяина за излишнюю грубость. Родной язык гостьи он знал отвратительно, поэтому умело прикрывался невежеством даже в моменты, когда сказанное поддавалась переводу, и лукаво отвечал «nerozumím»⁴. Фокус, к сожалению, не учитывал _двусторонний_ барьер — шутка проваливалась раз за разом.

      — И тебе привет, Микела, — фыркнул Войтех.

      — Ciao⁵, — Коломбо с ледяным укором приподняла брови. Подобным тоном она говорила только с нынешним собеседником.

      — Какими судьбами, дорогая? — активистка чуть наклонилась, чтобы дать брату подзатыльник, но остановилась. — Мы без тебя заскучали. Сплошные входы в раж от дурости. Заколачиваем окно в Европу от нашего сыча. Одичал без социальных взаимодействий совсем, хочет жить затворником. Дурак, ну. Правильно говорю?

      — Да п-почему я сразу?! — объект насмешек всплеснул руками, захлебнувшись обидой.

      Появление на пороге подруги Павлы не знаменовало ничего хорошего с учётом того, что итальянка менялась стремительно и безвозвратно на всё время посещения: сыпались колкие остроты, просвечивались воистину маразматические истины о характерах… ну и так далее. Особенно плохо Войтеху приходилось, когда божий одуванчик включал пассивную агрессию и тянулся к абсенту — в ход шла тяжёлая артиллерия, состоящая преимущественно из старых анекдотов. А кто сказал, что у пацифистки не может быть неприятеля?

      Гавел предпочёл удалиться, не дожидаясь ответа. Его сестра гордо скрестила руки на груди, осмотрев выдыхающую кольцами горький дым Микелу.

      — Он не изменился, — девушка флегматично стряхнула пепел под ноги. — Что ни скажешь — не в ресницу, а в веко всегда.

      — «Не в бровь, а в глаз», ты имела в виду? — ласково улыбнулась собеседница, находящая флорентийку очень милой в моменты неловкого использования английского языка.

      — Да я в вашем английском ни в рот губой.

      — Ни в зуб ногой.

      — Не занудствуй, солнце. А твоего брата хоть на чёрном рынке на часы меняй, без обидок типа. Мне просто трезвость не разрешает крепкое словцо в его адрес сказать. Вас точно не разные люди вырастили?

      — Чем спорить о воспитании, лучше загляни ко мне на часок. Я чай разолью.

      По дорожке из камня они прошли к аккуратному коттеджу. За дверью их встретила небольшая прихожая, плавно переходящая в гостиную. Дом дышал приятной прохладой. В обжитом главном зале стояла симпатичная мебель; большой стеллаж у стены был доверху заставлен сувенирами. Заднюю стенку украшали государственные флаги Италии, Чехии, Австрии и Польши, а также общие фотографии — Гавелы и Коломбо уже многие годы дружили целыми поколениями, поэтому нередко на них мелькали сразу несколько уже знакомых лиц.

      Биологический отец рыжих сиблингов — Криштоф — ещё задолго до развода с женой прославился необычайной жаждой изучения отличных от чешского этносов. Мужчина протоптал добрый путь из Праги вокруг всего земного шара, однако итальянский культурный код, являющийся набором контрастов и противоречий, навсегда завлёк его в череду узких улочек средиземноморского государства.

      Когда предзакатное солнце обнимало просторы Флоренции, освещая красную черепицу миниатюрных домиков в центре города, башня палаццо Веккио горделиво устремляла взор к линии горизонта, подпирающей фиолетовое небо. Криштоф любовался пейзажем, проезжая на велосипеде мимо несущего сумку с продуктами Сарти, и случайно сбил незадачливого прохожего. Они сыграли свадьбу через три года после этого. На том же месте, где впервые столкнулись.

      «Чёрт, а тут всё по-старому», — подумалось гостье, оглянувшей полку с детскими фото. Полжизни в этом доме — немалый срок.

      С возвращением формальной хозяйки в своё обиталище, повсюду появилось движение. Все трое некоторое время побродили по округе, а затем застыли в таинственном ожидании. Обидевшийся Войтех приземлился в мягкое кресло, девушки же расположились на диване: чешка в своей типичной манере развязно облокотилась на Микелу, а та закинула на подругу ноги. В соседней комнате за занавесью из деревянных бусин загудел чайник. Из прикрытого окна струился столб света, в котором плясали раскалённые весенним солнцем золотые пылинки. Первой заговорила активистка:

      — Мике, у меня к тебе дело, — она подала курящей пепельницу, как бы прося затушить сигарету. — Ты слышала о новой экологической акции?

      — М-м-м, нет.

      — Поможешь мне раздать листовки? У членов совета сейчас много свободного времени, я решила взять ответственность за организацию мероприятия на себя. Знаю, что за мной остался долг с прошлого раза, но я обязательно заплачу тебе за работу.

      — Oh Dio!⁶ Ну нахер _мне_ твои деньги? Как неродная, серьёзно.

      Внезапно встрепенулся Чех (так Войтеха обычно называли одногруппники). Для него тема финансов была очень щепетильной:

      — Вот-вот! Незачем родительские деньги раздавать кому попало! — молодой человек чуть приподнялся, нависнув над кофейным столиком.

      — Смотрите, герой! — слова громогласным эхом разлетелись по дому, после чего обладательница стройного баса точь-в-точь повторила движения брата. — Ишь, какой дипломат! А идея братских народов у нас где?

      — В-в кризисе?

      — Вот и рот закрой свой! Тем более, что деньги-то мои, а не папины. Нет, ну правильно, Мика, ты сказала, — заметив, что резко отстранившаяся от разговора вздрогнула, Павла стала говорить чуть тише. — Диву даюсь, ты приёмный, что ли?

      — Вы близнецы, — собеседница воспользовалась небольшой стычкой и снова достала сигареты, но приятельница бойко выбила ладонью незажжённый бумажный цилиндр, непринуждённо продолжив:

      — Мало ли что на свете бывает. Близнецы с такой разницей в возрасте! Чудо света!

      — Без комментариев вообще. А с листовками я помогу.

      Возмущённый вздох юноши раздался практически одновременно со свистком чайника. Сестра, напротив, праздновала очередную победу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Яблоко в христианской традиции — плод совращения; вместе с обожествлением приходит смерть.  
> ² Спайс, марихуана, кокс.  
> ³ Чешская поговорка. Русский эквивалент — «чтоб тебя гусь лягнул».  
> ⁴ Не понимаю (чешск.)  
> ⁵ Привет (итал.)  
> ⁶ О Боже! (итал.)


	3. арка I. глава I: инсомния

* * *

      Компания просидела в гостиной, гоняя чаи, ещё некоторое время. Павла вздохнула об экономической ситуации, поделилась рецептом пирога и подразнила брата, пока тот от безвыходности закапывался в первую попавшуюся под руку книжку, которой оказался старый отцовский ежедневник, изрисованный фломастерами.

      Войтеха захлестнула ностальгия — он грустно глядел на свои несуразные карикатуры, спешно написанные во время поездки на маковое поле. В юности трудно было принять факт того, что есть кто-то, кто действительно до сих пор живёт в деревне, наслаждаясь гоголевской романтикой седеющих пейзажей с покатыми деревянными домиками, или встречает закат в компании пастуха, насвистывающего задорную песенку.

      Сейчас же хочется самому к этой светлой мечте сбежать, лишь бы не слушать сестринский смех. В конце концов, молодой человек молча встал с кресла и скрылся на лестнице на второй этаж — в носу у него защипало, к глазам подступили слёзы. Гавел было схватила его за рукав, пытаясь остановить, но мягкий кашемир выскользнул у неё из крепко сцепленных пальцев.

      — Обиделся? — Микела проводила ушедшего снисходительным взглядом.

      — Нет, — собеседница отрицательно покачала головой. — Задумался. С ним случается. Найдёт какую-нибудь запылённую погремушку и ходит весь день грустный.

      — И часто такое типа?

      — После вашей ссоры двухгодичной давности — постоянно. Помнишь? Он ещё тогда в тебя пытался вазу отправить, да та не долетела, — Павла усмехнулась, закинув руки за голову. — Но это не ново. У вас постоянно в общении какие-то неровности: то Войтех чушь ляпнет, то ты нетрезвая придёшь и начнёшь перестановку в его комнате делать или вирус на компьютер посадишь. И что странно — со всяким общий язык найти можешь. А с ним… ну никак. Почему так вышло?

      — Я на приколе. Чеха это бесит, — Коломбо пожала плечами. — Йоу, да скорее дождь вверх идти начнёт, чем я с этим придурком начну чирикать по-доброму. Фраернулся он в тот раз жёстко. Но… cazzo¹, я такой расисткой мразью себя чувствую из-за этого, правда. Сидит, наверное, и думает после каждого моего слова типа: «вот подстилка бенитовская²!»

      — Это паранойя, успокойся. Нет твоей вины в том, что в прошлом веке «Оси» захотелось поиграть в великих. Ты — не твои предки, — девушка ободряюще похлопала подругу по спине, вставая с дивана. Рука скользнула итальянке на шею, но Гавел её тут же отдёрнула.

      — Отправить ему записку? «Ты противный, но дело не в национальности».

      — Не стоит. А то пришлёт гадость в ответ, и гневная переписка будет длиться десятилетиями. Войтеху трудно понять твою страну, вот и всё. Культурный, скажем так, шок.

      — Чёрт! Ну что трудного? Италия — родина мафии и макарон, — чешка хихикнула в ответ на услышанный стереотип. — Да-да, очень смешно. Анекдотичные фразы и делают эту страну популярной среди туристов, но! У государства в форме сапога есть очаровательная многовековая история и пейзажи, достойные кисти великих живописцев. Йоу, да ты только вспомни морское побережье в предзакатный час! Чем не картинка акварелью? А какой кли-и-и-мат! Сре-ди-зем-но-мор-ский! — по слогам процедила Коломбо. — Многие великие… дея… те… тьфу, великие люди, короче, родились в Италии. Вивальди, Боттичелли, Сальери, Галилей, да Винчи. И Данте. Котелок-то у пацана варил: придумал и расписал все эти… круги Ада. Я горжусь тем, что у моей родины есть прекрасные представители. Amo il mio paese³, несмотря на… период дружбы с усатым парнем⁴, которого не взяли в художку. Дважды. Потому что она [страна] не виновата. Но как мне сказать об этом Чеху?!

      — Думаю, он всё и так знает. О причинах взаимной неприязни вслух говорить в вашем случае необязательно.

      — Поверю на слово.

      Микела прошла за Павлой на кухню, захватив с собой грязные кружки. В перерывах между утомительными рассуждениями о причастности к бедам Второй мировой она лениво подавала стоящей у раковины подруге посуду. Та слушала внимательно, но решительно ничего не отвечала — распалять и без того несколько раздражённого человека есть дело неблагодарное.

      От мытья столовых приборов действо плавно перешло в заготовку теста для яблочного пирога, оттого и мрачные описания отражения военных действий в искусстве сменились обсуждением дня рождения Криштофа. Из-за поднявшегося шума казалось, что в доме Гавелов выступал симфонический оркестр, но на деле девушка просто не нашла миксер, поэтому ей пришлось взбивать тесто венчиком, что заняло в три раза больше времени. Флорентийка облокотилась на тумбу, где стояла книга рецептов, которую чешка подпёрла скалкой, закрыв тем самым великой кондитерше весь обзор.

      — Если хочешь помочь — сядь спокойно и подожди, — строго сказала Павла, чем-то походя из-за этого на мать, пытающуюся образумить ребёнка-бездельника. — Совсем немного осталось, начинку я оставлю на Деметрио. Он у твоего отца сейчас?

      — Ага. Вроде. Тоже готовкой занимался, когда я уходила, — итальянка послушно переместилась на табуретку возле стола, завешенного клетчатой скатертью. — Вы даже жестикулируете одинаково.

      — Вот тебе и конфликт поколений. Как, кстати, дела у Абеле?

      — Всё супер. Ракеле недавно ему звонила — весь мозг вынесла жалобами на городской совет, но папа держится молодцом. И… помнишь, я тебе говорила, что Лука коньки отбросил? Помянуть приглашала.

      Активистка кивнула:

      — Твой отчим, да? Второй год пошёл, если я не ошибаюсь. Как ты вообще умудрилась с мафией связаться? До сих пор понять не могу… — она несколько засуетилась, вспомнив, как Микела звонила ей поздно ночью вся в слезах после того, как её отвезли домой на чёрном авто со светского мероприятия. Криминальному сообществу понадобилось выкурить мэра Флоренции из убежища во время предвыборной кампании, а единственной достойной приманкой оказалась его приёмная дочь. — Как хорошо, что их благополучно накрыли, господи! — Павла поспешила обнять подругу, оставив миску с тестом на столешнице.

      — Несмотря на всё дерьмо… я рада, что мудозвона грохнули. Стоило ради этого сидеть взаперти на скудном пайке, — Коломбо хмуро уставилась в пол.

      Что правда, то правда, господина Белло она ненавидела. Рыжий мужчина, отчаянно перекрашивающийся в блонд для поддержания имиджа, сразу очаровал Ракеле неповторимым стилем: носил галстуки таких расцветок, от каких сама английская королева давно бы впала в кому; брал напрокат в дешёвеньких фирмах засаленные костюмчики; везде ходил под ручку с любовницей по имени Стелла, в дальнейшем совершенно не стесняясь то же самое проворачивать в обществе жены; имел привычку сетовать на отсутствие у Микелы мужа… Больше, чем наша героиня, ему желали смерти только члены итальянского филиала международной организации «Гринпис» — Лука уничтожил парковую зону ради строительства многоэтажной парковки. В общем, _был_ личностью малоприятной.

      — Забей, короче. Chi vive nel passato, muore disperato⁵. Скажи лучше типа, когда мы поедем народ агитировать на дружбу с зелёными? — спросила вдруг девушка.

      — Да хоть сейчас. Пойду позову Войтеха, а ты пока проверь бензин.

      Через пару минут троица устроилась в салоне пикапа, купленного отцом Гавелов в далёких восьмидесятых. Итальянку определили сзади — Чех с видом глубоко обиженного настоял. Сестре оставалось лишь смотреть сентябрём на небольшую истерику, сдерживая желание поставить капризного юношу на место. По крайней мере, молодой человек отсутствие сопротивления оценил и немного повеселел вопреки погодным условиям, которые обычно негативно влияли на его поведение.

      Собирался дождь. Улочки дышали мокрой пылью, вдоль пешеходных дорожек иной раз мелькала синевато-зелёная растительность, плотно забивающая собой основательного вида клумбы. Окончательно отяжелевшие от влаги облака раскраснелись, с каждой минутой всё обильнее поливая город тёплыми серебристыми каплями.

      Уткнувшись носом в потёртую кожу водительского сиденья, Микела посмотрела на рассыпавшийся по стеклу жемчуг, отражающий соблазнительные названия самых разных заведений. Гавел запрещала пить в своём присутствии, чем ужасно огорчала приятельницу-повесу. Табу также легло на посещение ресторанов быстрого питания. Компромиссы никогда не обсуждались, однако это не помешало Войтеху снова поднять тему фаст-фуда:

      — Заскочим в Макдональдс?

      — Нет.

      — Но…

      — Нет.

      — Ну Па-а-а-авла!

      — Нет.

      — Там акция сейчас!

      —  **Нет**.

      Флорентийка от участия в дискуссии отказалась. Скрипучее «ну пожалуйста!» затерялось в туманном рое размышлений о погоде. «Было бы клёво сейчас пробежаться босиком по асфальту», — с этой мыслью Коломбо вскоре уснула под мелодичное завывание джазовой композиции; плед, накинутый на плечи, сполз на силиконовый коврик. «Близнецы» продолжали спорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Итал. ругательство. Эквивалентно слову «блять» в данном случае.  
> ² Бенитовская подстилка — отсылка к происхождению Микелы и роли итальянского народа во Второй мировой.  
> ³ Я люблю свою страну (итал.)  
> ⁴ Речь идёт об Адольфе Гитлере.  
> ⁵ Живущий прошлым умрёт от отчаяния (итал.)


	4. арка I. глава I: брошюра

* * *

      Часы показывали ровно пять вечера, когда неказистый жёлтый автобус трижды просигналил, прежде чем скрыться среди аккуратных соседских домиков. Двигатель протрещал так громко, что от неожиданности Микела подпрыгнула.

      Тысячи детских голосов обрывались в полупустых коридорах, пока недоумевающая итальянка бродила в потоке измученных тяготами школьной жизни ребят. Взглянув на расписание в холле, она внезапно выяснила, что у 9 «А» последним уроком стояла «чёрт, Билли, долбанная физра, го свалим?»

      Почему именно 9 «А»? Коломбо не знала. Лишь выйдя на улицу, получилось запутаться ещё больше.

      На ступеньках стадиона сидела девочка. Она не поняла, что кто-то подошёл, ступая по кирпичного цвета покрытию беговых дорожек. Пот с неё стекал в три ручья, по красному личику бегали солёные капли, тяжёлое обрывистое дыхание было отчётливо слышно на фоне поющих птиц. Незнакомка нашла под кроссовком камушек, который хотела запустить в сидящего неподалёку скворца, но передумала, так как услышала громкое сопение и, обхватив ладошками колени, обратилась к «гостье» с издевательской усмешкой:

      — Какие люди, вы только посмотрите. Чё надо?

      Меткое словцо комом застряло в горле, как и тысяча возможных вариантов ответа. Фраза была грубой, режущей слух, да и сказана такой интонацией, будто флорентийка отвлекла школьницу от дел государственной важности.

      — Мы знакомы?

      — Где-нибудь ещё — пожалуй. Но не здесь, — ученица с хитрым прищуром хихикнула: — я впервые тебя вижу.

      — Как тебя звать-то?

      — Геше Павлик. А ты, наверное… О, нет, дай мне угадать! Микела?

      Коломбо удивлённо вскинула бровями, присев рядом:

      — И как эти понимать типа?

      — Да как хочешь.

      — Что вообще происходит?..

      Геше криво улыбнулась, прикрыв лицо рукой от негодования, словно человек, узнавший, что его недосказанный трактат спустили в унитаз. Сначала ей совершенно не хотелось отвечать на самый тупой вопрос в жизни после «я тебе нравлюсь?» (об этом свидетельствовали скрещенные на груди руки), однако Павлик перед трудностями редко отступала, поэтому всё же решилась:

      — Ты меня сейчас очень напрягла, — хулиганка приподнялась, желая показать своё доминирующее положение, но для того, чтобы мрачно нависнуть над Микелой, попросту не хватало в росте. — Честное пионерское, ну как можно было прогулять собственный урок?! Скажи что-нибудь по-немецки.

      — Guten Abend¹.

      — И всё? — прыснула девочка.

      — И всё, — кивнула итальянка.

      — Зачем нам уроки немецкого от человека, который сам его знает еле-еле на троечку, а?!

* * *

      Автомобиль без всякого сопротивления воспринял поворот ключа зажигания. Павла вышла из машины и дважды проверила, насколько плотно закрыта дверь, случайно разбудив пассажирку на заднем сиденье. С дальнего угла парковки виднелись торговые павильоны зелёного цвета.

      — Мы приехали, Кела, — чешка помахала рукой перед лицом подруги. — Если сейчас же не встанешь, мне придётся побить Морфея.

      — Ч-чего?.. — заспанная девушка потянулась за лежащим под ногами пледом, чтобы закрыться им от света.

      — Да ничего. Глаза открой, говорю. Войтех, вон, умчался уже.

      — Пусть м… мчится дальше… — Микела широко зевнула. Ей всё-таки пришлось привстать. — Лишь бы подальше отсюда типа. Good riddance², хе-хе.

      — Ты как хочешь, а я пойду его ловить. Распугает ведь всех волонтёров!

      Когда массивный силуэт Павлы скрылся из виду, соня вяло помахала исчезнувшему в дымчато-синих декорациях неба призраку, после чего её внимание всецело поглотил антураж салона. Покинуть его пришлось довольно скоро, дабы не отстать слишком сильно от «близнецов». Под опустившимися на землю сандалиями мелкой галькой зашипел асфальт. Капли дождя разбивались о ладонь, очертаниями напоминая неловкие чернильные кляксы. Итальянка посмотрела на пасмурное небо, надвое разделённое флагштоком, и отправилась на поиски товарищей.

      Мероприятие пока меньше всего походило на подготовку к акции протеста: люди мирно прогуливались по территории с плакатами в руках, кто-то спал у павильонов, остальные беседовали между собой или искали ответственных за проведение. Коломбо не знала о причине внезапного всплеска возмущения среди населения, так как редко интересовалась подобными вещами. Экология? Политика? Войны? Религия? Non interessa³. Гораздо больше она любила ходить в галерею Уффици, танцевать, курить марихуану и веселиться на квартире у друзей.

      Жизнь — это шарики под потолком. Хриплый смех в душной комнате. Велюр дорогого дивана хозяина дома. Кокетливое покачивание ногой в такт невыносимо громкой музыке. Тошнотворный клубняк. Облако дыма в свете зелёных неоновых огней. Поколение, переправляющее заблудшие души к кокаиновым берегам по реке из шампанского. Микела не смогла бы по-другому.

      От ярких образов её отвлёк зажужжавший над ухом Войтех:

      — Эй, держи, — он передал флегматично застывшей девушке стопку листовок. — Нужно будет раздать их прохожим у ратуши. Павла поведёт небольшую группу активистов к площади перед зданием.

      — К Синьории⁴?

      — Тебе лучше знать, — бросил Гавел. — Лично я хочу поскорее закончить.

      — А в честь чего мы идём капать на мозги администрации города?

      — Выделяемый на элементы экологической политики бюджет, видимо, сократили. Точно не знаю. Меня тоже особо в детали не посвящают, — юноша демонстрировал полное отсутствие интереса к акции, в которой участвовал, поэтому отвечал скомкано.

      Собеседница мысленно с ним согласилась, однако виду не подавала, дабы не обманывать ожидания подруги. Та, кстати, стояла недалеко от беседующих и вскоре присоединилась к разговору. Павла сияла — то была не обычная улыбка в сочетании с лидерской позой, нет, совсем нет — самоуверенный блеск, в солнечном свете обрисовавший едва ли не что-то похожее на нимб «Молящейся Мадонны⁵», только в сотню раз ярче. На «помощников» тут же обрушилась пламенная речь.

      Молодой человек стоял в некотором оцепенении (скованный красочными эпитетами), глаз не спуская с подруги сестры. Ему казалось, что следует сейчас же рассказать нечто важное: закралась мысль о внезапном примирении, впрочем, отвергнутая, ибо она скорее относилась к планам из разряда минутных порывов, нежели к действительно искреннему желанию наладить отношения. Но момент не тянул на сцену, где ключевым элементом являлась недосказанность. Просто иногда Чех не понимал, почему его тихое пренебрежение, переросшее в одностороннюю холодную войну, оппоненткой игнорировалось, хотя она тоже особой симпатии к юноше не питала.

      «Павла любит её больше. Ты — всего лишь тень. Ничтожество. Лишний. Бесполезный», — слова застилали эмоциональной окраской объективность. Ревность правила бал, но рассорить девушек невозможно — Судьба _сама_ подбирала наиболее подходящие для конфликтов дни. Да и Коломбо была скроена по-другому: не дралась за внимание, не бранила каждого, кто претендовал на статус нового друга Павлы, не осуждала. Поэтому выигрывала одну битву за другой.

      Ни один из соперников, правда, за монологом не следил.

      — Я надеюсь на благоразумие мэра, — заключила чешка, затянув резинку на волосах. — Ситуация заслуживает внимания.

      — Наверное, — практически одновременно выдали Микела и Войтех. Затем они посмотрели друг на друга: одна с прохладцей вздохнула, второй же нахмурился, не скрывая своего удивления. Синхронность рассмешила только активистку:

      — Хоть в чём-то вы солидарны. Выдвигаемся через пятнадцать минут.

      Младший возразить не успел. Ему оставалось только слиться с остальными рыцарями в сияющей фольге, вставшими на защиту экологии.

* * *

      Процессия заметно преобразилась в назначенный час. Сотни рук подняли плакаты. Разгорячённые студенты, идущие под гордо поднятыми стягами, хлопали в ладоши — в каждом из них вспыхнул тот самый праведно-майский пожар, что уничтожал на своём пути скептицизм. К толпе присоединялись неравнодушные прохожие. Флаги со свистом дробили воздух. Венчала шествие рыжеволосая предводительница — шла уверенно, под руку взяв итальянку. Она, несмотря на явную бесстрастность, успела восхититься энтузиазмом толпы, которая успешно дошла до Палаццо Веккьо.

      Разумеется, встречать возмущённый народ никто не вышел. Торжественность как-то сразу сократилась, протестующих облепили зеваки.

      — Вашу дивизию, мистер Дарио Пасторе! — гаркнула чешка во главе вмиг затихшего «отряда». — Выгляните хоть в окошко! Или Вы слишком заняты распихиванием купюр по карманам дружков?! Здесь и пролетариат, и средний класс — ребята хотят знать, куда уходят налоги!

      Молчание длилось недолго — прогремел взрыв. Крупная вспышка света озарила окружающее Микелу пространство. Она бросила листовки, оглянувшись: в соседнем квартале кто-то кричал, сигналили машины. Светофоры гасли один за другим. Люди застыли в ожидании. Паника. Их с Павлой взгляды встретились. Чешка опустила знамя, вцепившись в ткань так, что побелели костяшки.

      Облака поплыли в обратном направлении — их засасывала изорвавшая небосвод воронка. Сверкнувший пустотой разлом затрещал, становясь всё больше. Прежде, чем кто-то крикнул «вашу ж мать!», толпа ринулась к парковкам, зданиям, навесам… Импульсная помеха снесла крышу одного из близстоящих домов. Разлетевшимися обломками накрыло прохожих.

      Гул в ушах стоял такой, словно на голову надели чугунную кастрюлю и принялись барабанить по металлу ложкой — флорентийка кубарем покатилась вниз со ступеней, ударившись об перила головой. Мраморная поверхность заканчивалась протоптанной на газоне дорожкой; грязь собралась вокруг кровоточащих ссадин.

      Точно ведь и не поймёшь, по-настоящему ли это, пока не упадёшь в обморок. Всё такое серое, но попытка описать краеугольный — нет, не камень — Ад будет равна глубине желания объяснить слепому то, как выглядит маслянистая тень от лежащего поодаль трупа без использования названий цветов. Безрезультатно. Стены сужались. Девушка не слышала умоляющую встать подругу.

      Подобное уже случалось.

      «Что скажете о разрыве?»

      Никто не мог объяснить причину. Учёные разводили руками, просили быть осторожными. Астрофизики молчали. «Не наш профиль», — самая частая фраза на телевидении. Теория заговора, теракт, акт протеста от внеочередной организации, пытающейся прибрать к рукам мир — не наш п р о ф и л ь.

      Со временем забыли. А теперь пришлось вспомнить снова.

      — Чёрт, Кела! Двигай! — Гавел расторопно подхватила Коломбо. Войтех бежал впереди, испуганно перебирая каждый ключ в связке, дабы найти нужный. Ужас в тот момент обрёл лицо: голубые глаза, смотрящие сквозь собственные ладони, очерченные тонкие губы, чёткие скулы. — К машине, ну!

      Эхом ударилась мелодия о пространство, а спасающиеся от бедствия кружили, кружили, кружили в танце. Все смотрели с тревогой, точно некий Гётц забрался на башню и решил спрыгнуть. Настоящий здесь только страх, а он, она, _остальные_  — лишь _материя_ , точки в предложениях без запятых. Тысячи игл вонзились в ноги, тело дрожало в исступлении, взгляды били током. Микела слышала лёгкое дыхание, воздух чуть шевелился от угасших вздохов.

      Ловко вырулившая активистка ударила по регулятору громкости магнитолы. Ехали молча, лишь иногда переглядываясь.

      — В Макдональдс так и не заскочили, — за фразой последовал нервный смешок. И смачная затрещина.

* * *

      На пороге вылетевшую из машины девушку поспешил перехватить отец:

      — Что случилось?! Ты вся в грязи! — он попытался обнять дочь — та кивнула на испачканную кофту и отстранилась, однако слабое сопротивление мужчину не остановило. — Чем вы там занимались?!

      — Полная лажа, пап, — обессиленно ответила Коломбо. — Вруби новости.

      В тот момент прервалась передача о безвременном исчезновении говорящей коровы. Телевизор за спиной Абеле замигал, в эфир пустили экстренный выпуск. Очевидно, репортаж с места происшествия.

      Сухая статистика сильно била по ушам — Микеле пришлось уйти к себе. Или _в_ себя, трудно сказать. До того, как каёмка позолоченного круга скрылась за линией горизонта, она не спускалась (выманило из убежища желание помыться).

      Характерный шум доносился до неё минут пятнадцать. Итальянка, опёршись руками на стенку, слегка наклонила голову, подставив её под холодные струи, быстро стекающие по волосам. На кафель с прядей полетели присыпанные землёй клочки травы. Они падали, бились об пол и, размытые водой, застревали в сливном отверстии. Капли бодро бежали по спине, слегка касаясь маленького лилового космоса под правой лопаткой — нерассосавшейся гематомы: в тщетных попытках достать с тумбочки бутылку минералки обладательница шрама упала с кровати и сильно ударилась. Никакой недосказанности.

      В отличие от сегодняшнего дня.

      «Это, наверное, чья-то тупая шутка типа, — она закрыла лицо руками в поисках достойных аргументов, но ничего не вышло. — Сон. Точно сон. Однажды мне приснилась Наполеоновская Франция… Почему бы ей не подвинуться ради… ради _этого_ ».

      Попыткам обдумать всё и успокоиться Микела предпочла вариант более тривиальный — отрешённым взглядом сверлить убранство душевой. Однако спустя некоторое время флорентийка наконец взяла в руки мочалку: участки кожи удивительно быстро краснели от раздражения — грязь оттиралась с усердием.

      Из ванной комнаты девушка вышла закутанной в аромат душистого мыла. Свободная по выкройке рубашка сидела на ней идеально. После щелчка выключателя в коридоре загорелся свет. Казалось, будто из вставшего столбом дыма у арки вот-вот выйдут ангелы в белоснежных одеждах. Абеле, увидев дочь, улыбнулся:

      — Твой наряд, случайно, не для крутой вечеринки? — повеса в шутку кивнула, отчего мужчина весело хлопнул в ладоши. Пытался развеселить: — Ах, как жаль, мне не выдали приглашение! Я иду спать, поэтому не шуми слишком сильно, ладно? Buona notte⁶, Мике.

      — Buona notte, — Коломбо неуклюже поклонилась, словно актриса по окончании выступления.

      Раздался звонок в дверь.

      — Если это Деметрио, то поблагодари его от меня за завтрак, пожалуйста.

      Собеседница кивнула, устремившись к двери.

      Несмотря на несколько вымученные попытки Сарти завязать диалог, их отношения можно было охарактеризовать как вполне доверительные. Микела вообще обладала невероятно притягательной особенностью — все люди в её присутствии отчасти впитывали те характеристики, которыми она сама обладала: интроверт превращался в болтливого завсегдатая вечеринок «для своих», ненавистник итальянской культуры по волшебству делался чуть ли не экспертом в ней, прилежные ребята напивались до беспамятства и дебоширили… Девушка же всегда оставалась собой. По крайней мере, _думала_ , что оставалась. А Деметрио, будучи человеком мягким, равным образом избегал намёков на конфликт. Убеждённые пацифисты не сработались («Донна Роза» частенько страдала от нехватки компетентности флористки), зато обходились без ссор.

      За дверью, правда, ждал вовсе не он. Там стояла растерянная чешка:

      — Я печенье принесла… — Павла потрясла бумажным пакетом. Грустная улыбка с её лица не слезла.

      Удивлённо вскинув бровями, итальянка потёрла руки на уровне груди, как бы жестом высказывая одобрение, пусть и несколько шаткое:

      — Греби сюда.

      Дальнейшая беседа складывалась плохо, несмотря на то, что повесе хотелось о многом поговорить с гостьей. Вкус песочного теста перебивался горьким кофе: одна его часть уже была беспощадно высыпана в турку, другая — разлита по кружкам; на колени сыпались мелкие крошки. Жевали обе девушки с неохотой, пальцы дрожали. Разрядить обстановку не выходило, и вскоре им пришлось переместиться в комнату флорентийки, дабы не мешать Абеле.

      Подавленность выбивала из колеи. Заиграла музыка.

      Столько всего, столько всего, столько всего. Нежного и терпкого, настолько сомнамбулического, что порой сложно отличить, где выдумка, а где реальность: болезненное восприятие грани между одержимостью маленьким апокалипсисом и его непониманием человеческого бытия. Вспышка — игривый побег от буржуазного мирка родной среды. Коломбо запрыгнула на кровать. И это — первое испытание на пути к самоубийственному падению. Она показывала сидящей рядом маску Дугласа Пирса⁷, вырисовывала руками искривлённые силуэты.

      Ничего не было. Никто не погиб. Жизнь продолжается. Совсем не грустно.

      Бархатные губы коснулись щеки в поисках поцелуя. Мимолётное, острое, как игла, и щемяще-сладкое замирание от случайно увиденного лица приятельницы прокатилось по телу. Девушка тяжело сглотнула слюну и вдруг сказала:

      — Тебе нужно подумать, — чешка убрала прядь с лица Микелы. — Не как с Марти, хорошо?

 _Мартин-Ренцо Россини_. При жизни его называли просто «Марти».

      Собеседница отчуждённо посмотрела на грубый прикроватный столик, заваленный косметическими принадлежностями и старыми чеками; по напряжённому лицу пробежал тусклый отблеск от света фар, затесавшийся в щёлку между занавесками. В каждой морщинке собралась вселенских масштабов досада, настолько горькая, что не сравнилась бы с послевкусием плохого вина. Культивация одиночества, рождающая уныние, неровным стуком босой ноги о скрипящую половицу резала уши и долго не давала Коломбо хоть что-то ответить подруге. Когда она всё же решилась, то сначала лишь шевелила ртом. Павла слегка потрясла её за плечи.

      Флорентийка и юноша учились вместе. Этот промежуток времени едва ли мог охватить месяц или два, потому что девушка школу, в общем-то, не посещала и в дальнейшем никакого образования не получила. Россини стал для неё чем-то вроде маяка. Отношения постепенно перетекли в другую сферу деятельности — Микела играла с ним в группе, заняв место бас-гитаристки.

      «Эй, Кела, — однажды сказал Марти, открывая бутылку минералки после репетиции, — я хочу кое-что изменить».

      «Что изменить, чувак?», — спросила итальянка.

      «Твою фамилию».

* * *

_2006 год._

      Мартин прикрывает синяк под глазом и приносит предмету обожания охапку веток сирени⁸, которые обломал по дороге в школу: фиолетовые звёздочки цветов практически осыпались, изумрудные листья в портфеле примялись из-за учебника по зарубежной литературе, да и запах уже какой-то не такой.

      Микела сидит на скамейке у восточного крыла и болтает ногами; на ней прелестная красная курточка, в волосах задорный белый бант, а лицо выражает полнейшее недоумение. Девочка несмело принимает подарок, кладёт его рядом с собой.

      — Коломбо… в тебе есть чё-то особенное. Слышишь меня?

      — Слышу, — говорит она собеседнику.

* * *

_2009 год._

      Ёжась от холода, итальянка берёт в руки пачку сигарет, протянутую знакомой рукой со сбитыми костяшками. Россини обнимает девушку сзади, закапываясь лицом в светло-русые волосы. В кармане джинсов он носит номер дилера и с довольной миной смотрит на мятый листочек каждую минуту.

      — Ми-и-илый.

      — Что?

      — Достанешь принцессе травы?

      Они постоят на углу часок-другой, пока погода совсем не испортится, а потом пойдут домой под весёлый свист юноши. Этой ночью в доме Марти «случайно» будет разбит аквариум младшей сестрёнки.

* * *

_2011 год._

      Миниатюрная пражская часовенка. Сизую равнину рвёт костёр лавандового⁹ поля. Играет красивая музыка с перерывами на свадебный марш. Гости звенят бокалами, в пьяном трансе пританцовывают, травят анекдоты. Картинки сменяют одна другую, на полу лежит ковёр с советских времён. Психоделические узоры вводят в замешательство.

      Завитушка, завитушка, завитушка. Танцует невеста, танцует жених, за ними под руку идёт ипотека.

      Дети. Звонкий смех. Звонки в три часа ночи.

      Будущая свекровь желает счастья молодым, но… Коломбо не слышит. Она держит в дрожащих руках букет сирени, подкашиваются ноги. Улыбающийся жених занюхивает последнюю дорожку, дерзко поправив манжеты, и разворачивается лицом к любви всей своей жизни. Зрачки полностью закрыли радужку, парнишка пьян.

      — Согласны ли Вы, Мартин-Ренцо Россини, взять в законные жёны Микелу Коломбо, чтобы быть с ней в горе и радости, богатстве и бедности, болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

      Пока смерть не разлучит.

_Смерть._

      Седые луга ещё не готовы принять зарытое заживо будущее молодой повесы, спустившей полжизни на прокрастинацию. Она… боится. И надеется, что Мартин тоже.

      — С-со… согласен!

      — Согласны ли Вы, Ми…

      — Нет.

      Не в силах больше слушать, итальянка выбегает из зала, подхватив пушащийся тканью подол платья. Рвота приобретает неестественный цвет. Жаль, что рёбра не дают сердцу выскочить — Микела прямо сейчас готова умереть со стыда. Цветы истоптанными остаются лежать на пороге.

* * *

      — Не как с Марти. Ладно. В другой жизни.

      — Верно. В другой жизни.

      — Я… я уважаю твой выбор. Прости, — Коломбо чуть отсела. Перенапряжение сыграло с ней злую шутку. — Зря полезла, вышло тупо.

      Павла ласково улыбнулась, взяв подругу за руку:

      — Не извиняйся. Я слишком дорожу нашей дружбой, чтобы что-то менять. Мы обе порой не слишком серьёзно относимся к концепции здоровых отношений. Это большая ответственность. Знаешь, мы не можем… ох, не-е-ет, лучше перефразировать… — активистка задумчиво прикусила губу. Ей очень не хотелось остаться непонятой в ситуации, где одно неловкое движение способно было разрушить годы работы над обрамлением платонических чувств, прикрывающих, возможно, нечто большее. Тем более, в свете последних событий необходимо охладить пыл. — Чёрт. Уверена, мы бы справились. Правда. Дело только в моей неспособности посвятить всё свободное время чему-то, кроме работы.

      — Ты типа… работящая госпожа-ураган. Знаю-знаю, — итальянка кивнула, подтверждая свои же слова. Собеседница завалилась на неё и обвила руками. Хлопок футболки приятно коснулся кожи.

      — Надеюсь, я изобрету какой-нибудь компромисс. Недельки через две.

      — Например?

      — Пока не могу сказать точно. Для обретения гармонии с собой нужны компромиссы, Кела, — Гавел щёлкнула подругу по носу. — Мой отец, допустим, отказался от медицинского перехода ради осознания того, что он — не пленник собственного тела. В юности он хотел репрезентовать этот опыт несколько иначе, однако все люди разные, а мнение со временем меняется. Нашёл компромисс: фотографирует других персон из сообщества, подчёркивая разнообразие трансгендерной тусовки. Так что и мы как-нибудь разберёмся.

      — Правда?

      — Правда, — гостья уткнулась в плечо приятельницы носом, закрыв глаза. — А сейчас я хочу поспать.

      Звуки стихли. Тусклый свет фонаря окрашивал комнату в дымчато-синий, впитывался в стены, отравляя увядающую полночь. В кармане скинутых на пол штанов ничего, кроме коробка спичек и пары скрепок. Под  боком — спящая валькирия. Конечности от воспоминаний закованы в цепи.

      Чужие голоса с металлическим скрежетом бились о стекло. Флорентийка, потирая запястья, забралась на подоконник. Ей нравилось вглядываться в кромешную темноту соседних улиц, ворошить в памяти лучшие мгновения, плыть по течению, мысленно подражать ночным животным. Нравилось _жить_. Но она видела слишком много; не могла улететь с этим грузом, только залечь на морское дно, сладко уснув на песке среди камней и проплывающих мимо косяков рыбы.

      …или испустить дух под завалами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Добрый вечер (нем.)  
> ² Скатертью дорожка (англ.)  
> ³ Плевать (итал.) в контексте английского «I don't give a fuck».  
> ⁴ Площадь Синьории — площадь перед дворцом Палаццо Веккьо (упоминается как мэрия/ратуша) во Флоренции.  
> ⁵ «Молящаяся Мадонна» — картина Джованни Баттиста Сальви.  
> ⁶ Доброй ночи (итал.)  
> ⁷ Дуглас Пирс — фолк-музыкант, один из основоположников жанра неофолк; верит в существование паранормальных сущностей, носит маску, похожую на блин.  
> ⁸ Сирень (пурпурная) в данном случае означает первую любовь. Это классическое толкование с языка цветов.  
> ⁹ Лаванда — сомнения.


	5. арка I. глава I: трещины

* * *

      Бал. Прелестный-прелестный бал, где все люди — званые гости, каждый находится на своём месте и… есть Микела.

      Жизнь пышными алыми созвездиями роз распускалась на ней, бархатный пиджак, несмотря на громоздкие подкладки, мягко ложился на плечи, а глаза сверкали с тем же блеском, с каким под июльским солнцем переливается атлас ленточек в волосах. Огонь эпиграмм, летящих со всех сторон, не занимал девушку, перекрёстный огонь шутовского баловства тоже — она просто шла, то и дело пошатываясь от количества выпитого Шато Бордо, дряни редкой и дорогой, но такой популярной среди высшего света, что было бы позором проигнорировать этот напиток.

      Искушённые сумбуром молодые люди, громко восклицая и гудя, словно прибывающий поезд, задорно взявшись за руки, грохнулись в кучу мягких пуховых подушек. Розоватые перья разлетелись по всему залу, оседая на элементах лепнины или в волосах случайных прохожих. И вот, полностью погрузившись во всеобщий угар, Коломбо стряхивает с лица неумело уложенный локон, багровеет лицом и ударяет кулаком по столу с видом бывалого полководца:

      — Му-у-у-узыку! — дерзко протягивает она голосом ценительницы высокого искусства и понимает, что будущее похмелье будет долго править бал.

      Сапоги, связанные плотными шнурками, отправляются в пляс задолго до хозяйки, а запястья изящно описывают полукруг. Рокот толпы усиливается. Пока ещё трезвые скрипачи берут в руки инструменты. Разлившаяся по просторному залу мелодия подобна тысяче падающих в бездну продажных политиков: все они пыжатся и визжат от негодования, — струны едва-едва не надламываются над грубыми смычками, гриф прогибается, как опытная гимнастка на манеже цирка. И всё это так плохо, так незвучно, так по-солдатски грубо, однако так бойко, расторопно и весело, что хочется жить.

      Штаны в горизонтальную полоску не стесняют движений, из-за чего пребывающие на балу барышни искоса поглядывают на беглянку-вольнодумщицу: «Кто она такая, чтобы нарушать code-vestimentaire¹?» — шепчет юная особа в платье из нагромождений рюшей и тысячи слоёв нелепой ткани лазурного цвета, будто это в действительности не наряд на выход, а свадебный торт. Но Микела не слышит. Не слышит ну совсем ничего, кроме оглушающего треска скрипки и собственного пения на родном итальянском. Замысловатая скоротечная речь смешивается с французским говором и пушечным залпом проходится по залу. Мужчины бьют бокалами с искрящимся шампанским друг о друга, кто-то заплетающимся языком произносит тост. Они видели слишком мало и слишком много одновременно, чтобы понять суть настоящего бытия, однако эта тема остаётся разжёвываться скучными философами.

      — Vive la France! Vive la France! Vive la France²! — трёхкратное «ура!» новому королю золотой молодёжи.

      Из слившейся в одно пьяное рыло толпы к танцующей Коломбо выходит странноватого вида девочка лет семнадцати. Создание неопытное, юное и совсем ещё, судя по взгляду, не бравшее в рот ни капли этого вашего дрянного эликсира Бахуса. Микела, улыбаясь, завлекает её за собой и, неловко подбирая подол, милая леди берёт бунтарку за руку. Их берёт в кольцо завистливая всякому намёку на свободу толпа.

      Прекрасные мисс крутятся в подобии вальса. Стены и величественные мраморные колонны превращаются в огромное золотое пятно, много лет служившее бельмом на глазу у чиновников, а сердце бьётся о спрятанные под свободной рубашкой рёбра.

      — Как тебя зовут? — громко спрашивает флорентийка, чуть ближе подпустив к себе незнакомку.

      — Как зовут «Вас», — особа надменно вздёргивает свой маленький носик, специально наступив на ногу Коломбо. Этикет и светские манеры не знакомы гостье из солнечного уголка сапог из лучшей кожи и красивых пейзажей, поэтому на настолько грубое замечание Микела одаривает девочку растерянным взглядом. — Лея. Меня зовут Лея.

      — Имею честь, — процеживает сквозь зубы оскорблённая итальянка, нахмурившись. Лоск и пустой холодный блеск давно не кажутся ей элементом чего-то возвышенного. Но они продолжаются кружиться, будто настроения совсем не изменились.

      Проходит время, стихает музыка. Люди разоряются на громкие овации. Часы пробивают полночь, и теперь весь этот фарс похож на известную каждому сцену из «Золушки».

      — Ты любишь меня? — мечтательно заглядевшись в окно на сизое небо в рваных облаках, спрашивает Лея. — Я видела, что любишь.

      Ей так хотелось услышать «да», такое глупое и доверчивое… но рядом никого не оказалось. Лишь терпкий аромат Шато Бордо ещё не до конца выветрился, кружа головы в заставляющем забываться трансе.

      Итальянка бежала. Широко улыбаясь и громко смеясь, но бежала. И её можно понять.

      Крылья обламывались. Она не просто не умела летать, она была одинока в своём желании перестать болеть неизлечимым синдромом забытых поколений погибших от скуки детей. Её оставляли сидеть в одиночестве до самого утра слуги праздных богов, бессмысленные увлечения, трусость и прожигание жизни. А оставляли по той причине, по которой оставили бы и все остальные.

      «Такое только в сказках бывает», — усмехается рыжеволосая подруга-фехтовальщица с множеством наград наперевес.

      «Ничего не выйдет!» — вторит мать-аристократка.

      «Смирись, моя маленькая Мика, смирись. Chi va piano, va sano e va lontano³», — грустно покачав головой, стряхивает с передника невидимые пылинки отец.

      «Что ж, встречаются и не такие кадры», — добавляет видный иноземный купец.

      «Девочка звёзд с неба не хватает. Это хорошо», — заключает гувернантка, манерно поправив очки.

      Это хорошо…

      Коломбо испокон веков — книга, из которой вырвали все страницы, оставив только содержание и раздел «Для заметок». Даже отражение каждого носителя фамилии в зеркале гораздо более выразительно, чем его обладатель.

      Но это всё не так уж и важно. Пусть блестят бриллианты, пусть горят глаза у пьяниц, пусть льётся рекой отрава на любой вкус и цвет.

      А сейчас, отражаясь в окнах подъезжающего экипажа, Микела хватается за ручку дверцы, встав на подножку. Ветер ласково играет с волосами и приятно обдувает лицо.

      Светает.

_Зачем нам уроки немецкого от человека, который сам его знает еле-еле на троечку, а?!_

      — Ты знаешь её? — Павлик кивнула на сидящую в углу аудитории одноклассницу. Собеседница оторвала голову от парты, машинально схватив учебник. Они сидели тут уже несколько часов, поэтому Коломбо задремала. — Хотя, вероятно, проще спросить, кого ты здесь _не_ знаешь.

      — …Лею? Встретились на выставке национального культурного наследия. Торкнуло её и всё такое. Словечка при мне выдавить не могла. Не было, считай, никакой инициативы. Ну, только чуть-чуть.

      — Чуть-чуть? — Геше с язвительной усмешкой подпёрла подбородок рукой. — Тебя уволить могут.

      — Я даже не работаю здесь.

      — В карамельных видениях человека, который мало смыслит в творящемся беспределе, всякое возможно.

      — Раз это… «карамельное видение», — Микела с акцентом произнесла фразу на английском, — то ты тоже должна что-нибудь мне чирикнуть.

      — Вся внимание, спрашивай. Всё равно забудешь. И я забуду.  _Все_ забудут.

      — Случалось втрескаться в человека, который дружбой не хочет жертвовать типа, поэтому говорит: «Не-не-не, давай назад»?

      Павлик до сего момента была абсолютно беспристрастна, однако сейчас прикрикнула, ударив миниатюрным кулачком по учительскому столу, за которым сидела. Затем она раздражённо пошмыгала носом и очень, _очень_  тяжело вздохнула:

      — Знаешь, — начала школьница, нервно мешая сахар в чашке, — некоторые вещи — заведомо неправильные. Неправильной была и наша с ним встреча, когда этот болван налетел на меня, как автобус на толпу пешеходов в январе две тысячи девятого года в Эшвилле. Столько людей погибло, читала ведь? Если и существует некий «божественный замысел», то Иисус тот ещё шутник⁴.

      — И как его звали? — флорентийка пересела поближе. — Мне интересно.

      — Автобус? — бросила хулиганка.

      — Того чувака.

      — Мы обращались к нему «господин Святоша», хотя и титулован он не был, почему господин-то?.. — предавшаяся ностальгии Геше задумалась о чём-то на пару секунд. — Он не работал здесь на постоянной основе. Такое часто случается, когда школа устраивает полугодие «смешанных культур», и на практику администрация приглашает молодняк, едва закончивший университет. Его поставили латынь вести. Такая потеха, чёрт меня, если я вру. Можно было без всяких угрызений совести сорвать урок или швырнуть в него бумажкой — даже дневник не попросит под роспись. Придурок…

      — Стоп-стоп! — Коломбо облокотилась на спинку стула и закурила. — Запала на учителя? Браво. А откуда твоего героя принесло?

      — Я что, похожа на агента спецслужбы, что ли? Сомневаюсь, что «уважаемый мистер» из Штатов, иначе мне бы сказали, потому что я вызнавала… Кхм, то есть… блин, — девочка замялась, дабы отмазаться от «оговорки» внезапным отвлекающим манёвром: передав итальянке напиток, она судорожно начала искать упаковку зефира. — Да и чего скрывать… у меня отличный вкус на мудаков. Или забитышей всяких. Вот Святоша больше под второе подходил — настоящий ботан.

      — И ты его не боготворила? Как в сериальчиках.

      — Человек, который что-то любит, всегда будет думать, что его «что-то» гораздо лучше, чем «что-то» другого человека. И, пытаясь оправдать реакцию на обратное, он бы признал слабость. Поэтому мы вступаем в горячие споры о своих любимых вещах в качестве… вы, взрослые, называете это «удобоваримым вариантом». Никто не хочет показать себя нытиком и терпилой, понимаешь? — девушка машинально кивнула в знак согласия, но Геше не заметила этого и продолжила: — Сомневаюсь. Но это не та история, где «она с особой нежностью вытащила из ящика в столе фотографию, сделанную на полароид и, внимательно всматриваясь в знакомые черты, вспоминала о том, как сильно любит его», ясно? Я не какая-нибудь простушка деревенская для таких дел. В конце концов, да, был особенным этот препод. Рыжий, неопрятный, плаксивый и безвольный. И что теперь? Мне это не доставляет удовольствия, мать твою, потому что…

      Классная комната после окончания занятий всегда становилась какой-то по-особенному интимной. Весь этот приглушённый свет, гудение кондиционера… Микела смотрела на голубоглазого озлобленного подростка и никак не могла понять, по какой причине столь чёрствый человек вообще способен искренне любить кого-то, с замиранием сердца приходя к осознанию, что это неправильно. Что, возможно, у него уже есть подружка. Что его любовь взаимна, но за это можно получить тюремный срок. С другой стороны, сидевший перед ней ребёнок всего лишь… человек. Маленький, запутавшийся человек, которому вовремя никто не сумел помочь.

      — …потому что воспоминания причиняют боль⁵. А теперь начни уже пить свой дурацкий чай и порадуйся, что тебя не может убить огромная дыра в небе. Давай.

      — Откуда… — девушка впала в некоторый ступор. Впрочем, по припухшему апатичному лицу понять это было трудно.

      — Здорово, правда? Загадай что-нибудь более конкретное, потому что изучить твой маленький мозг было слишком просто. Вот, например, наша любимая рубрика — «Внезапный факт»: смекнув в раннем возрасте, что зубной феи не существует, маленькая ты в открытую «продавала» зубы отцу, порой зарабатывая неплохие для ребёнка деньги. Всё это добро ушло на покупку велосипеда Павле, ибо предыдущий был украден одним из местных задир.

      Каждый раз, когда девочка выдавала очередную строчку биографии, в её глазах вспыхивало нечто настолько дикое, что позавидовал бы любой озверевший, попавший на необитаемый остров из истории про Робинзона Крузо. Таких «фактов» уже хватало на полноценную книгу, ведь мысли проще станцевать, чем облачить в слова.

      — Но больше ни-ни. Я знаю тебя недостаточно хорошо, — она подразнила итальянку жестом. — Ты даже имеешь совесть отключаться посреди нашей миленькой беседы!

      — Один раз было типа! — Микела, вновь потерявшая нить, заметно развеселилась. Привнести хотя бы толику логичности в диалог не представлялось возможным; девушка плыла по течению, ибо в глубине души боялась, что умерла. Легла спать, забыла выключить газ, и теперь от дома ничего не осталось, а она в неведении просыпается внутри своих же фантазий каждое утро с мыслями о новом дне, встреченном в отблесках луны с огромными чёрными пятнами на поверхности. — Крутое кино показали.

      — Разумеется. Чем ярче сновидение, тем хуже будет. Поговори об этом со своим папочкой, — за дверью послышался цокот каблуков, отчего Геше насторожилась. — Только позже. А то у нас тут полиция Времени.

      Неожиданно в комнату ворвалась неизвестная, патетически выставив вперёд правую ногу. Блюстительница закона держала книгу, на обложке которой было написано: «Правила внутреннего распорядка в континууме».

      — В Непрерывности запрещается, — громогласно объявила она, — просвещение непросвещённых, вычленение обстоятельств из жизни, а также употребление наркотических веществ!

      Павлик, смеясь, швырнула в женщину пакетиком марихуаны, вырванным из рук флорентийки. Из зияющего космического пространства за сценой наблюдал богомол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Дресс-код (фр.)  
> ² Да здравствует Франция! (фр.)  
> ³ Тише едешь — дальше будешь (итал.)  
> ⁴ Геше часто говорила о божественном замысле в юности, что создало предпосылки к словам в первой главе. Фраза не дословно, но отчасти повторяет монолог Ганнибала Лектера: «Бог великолепен! В прошлую среду он уронил крышу церкви на 34 богомольцев в Техасе. Именно тогда, когда они воспевали ему. Он должен был испытать от этого восторг?»  
> ⁵ «Воспоминания причиняют боль, но они необходимы» (полный вариант фразы из книги Ирвина Шоу «Нищий, вор»).


	6. арка I. глава I: выстрел

* * *

      — Ты серьёзно? — Абеле перезарядил ружьё. — «Полиция времени»?

      Стояла невыносимая духота — настоящее бедствие для любого, кто собирался выйти на прогулку. Вдоль заброшенного полигона громоздились розовые акации¹. Микела сидела в их тени и наблюдала за взлетающими в воздух тарелками: посуда вдребезги разбивалась, не успевая коснуться земли, позже мишени полностью поглощались облаком пыли.

      Павла покинула дом подруги с рассветом: Коломбо предупредил, что собирается организовать небольшую поездку за город, поэтому чешка лишь поблагодарила его за гостеприимство и пообещала присоединиться как-нибудь в другой раз. Интерсекциональный долг часто отрывал её от времяпрепровождения с друзьями, а после провала с акцией протеста девушка заметно приуныла — нельзя было оставлять всё так, как есть. В состоянии, похожем на это, она если и ела, то мало; только воду пила литрами, стараясь заглушить обиду на обстоятельства.

      Приятельница активистки волновалась из-за подобных эпизодов, сменяющих стабильную уверенность Гавел, посему начинала злоупотреблять. Преимущественно абсентом. В семье строгого ограничения на его употребление не было, однако действовало некое правило: никто из родственников никогда добровольно не стал бы наливать или предлагать Микеле данный вид алкоголя. «Близнецов» это касалось в той же степени, но им соблюдать правило труднее благодаря Войтеху, которого чрезвычайно легко уязвить за «трусость» в отношении спиртных напитков.

      — Ага, — итальянка обмахнулась импровизированным веером из листьев. Пряди упали ей на загорелое лицо. Ворох глубокомысленных высказываний тут же сбежал и варварское междометие — это всё, на что хватило словарного запаса. Хотелось выкурить косяк-другой и уснуть в конопляном поле.

      — Ага? — спокойно переспросил отец, снова выстрелив в воздух. — Как интересно. И давно тебя посещают настолько яркие сны?

      — С рождения, сам знаешь, — девушка пожала плечами. — Но недавно начался конкретный беспредел. Типа того, что приснился сегодня. Сначала я была на балу, а потом вдруг проснулась учительницей в средней школе.

      — Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе подойдёт роль преподавателя, — протягивая дочери ружьё, сказал мужчина. Та неуклюже встала с прежнего места и побрела в сторону собеседника, пока розовые лепестки в безветренную погоду опадали на примятую траву. — Да и концепция сна внутри сна… довольно необычна.

      — А знаешь, что _ещё_ необычно?

      — Что?

      Прежде, чем ответить, флорентийка попросила Абеле подбросить снаряд. Она прицелилась, на пару секунд словно начав как-то иначе воспринимать реальность, и спустила курок щелчком пальца. Пуля пробила тарелку в самой середине, вызвав у другого стрелка небывалый восторг.

      — То, что мне одна и та же девочка снится постоянно. Смекаешь?

      — Смекаю, — он кивнул собеседнице с добродушной улыбкой. — И какая она из себя?

      — Раздражающая. Грубая. Вредная, — заключила Коломбо. — У неё… забавно волосы покрашены. Будто в темноте спиной к зеркалу малевала. Наугад! И глазищи большие. Смотрят… сурово. Не знала, что человек может  _так_  взглядом пожирать. Жаль мне её, пап.

      Дослушав, мужчина поправил рукав фланелевой рубашки и задумчиво прогудел вполне логичное «почему». Девушка над вопросом задумалась. Натура флорентийки была слишком просто устроена для вьющегося цепкой лозой сострадания, которое перманентно таилось в душе, но безучастной к чужим бедам назвать её было нельзя. Не всякая трагедия способна задеть, да. Однако горе Геше, о котором любительница бродить по коридорам сновидений ничего толком не знала, Коломбо взволновало. _По-своему_ взволновало.

      — Она… везде. И нигде. Девочка без места. Как те люди в автобусе: толпятся у выхода, не зная, на какой остановке сойти типа. Застряла, а живая, настоящая. Не фарфоровая кукла какая-нибудь, короче. Трагедия!

      — Бывает же… — вздохнул Абеле, точно сам проникся животрепещущим рассказом об образе блуждающей странницы из снов. Ему вдруг подумалось, что кто-нибудь с театральной живостью сейчас рассказывает похожую историю, но героиней выступает уже другая девушка — также вполне реальная и осязаемая.

      Повеса поймала себя на мысли о том, что Геше — эта отвратительная, гадкая, подлая девчонка, уставшая заниматься самокопанием — действительно лишь сгусток звёздной пыли. Перед сном хулиганка слушает, как с громким хрустом ломаются рёбра сновидцев. Посреди ночи по привычке просыпается, судорожно тянется к телефону. Затем снова отключается, представляя себя в объятьях старого друга — а на деле лишь обвивает руками подушку.

      — Ага.

      Итальянка тоже бесконечно одинока. Впрочем, большую часть времени она не думала об этом — необыкновенная тяга к тому, кто непременно оттолкнёт, постепенно забывалась. По-детски зависимую от своего мучителя спасала Павла.

      Трогательный момент межличностных отношений. При первом рукопожатии, уверенно обхватив своей Любви запястье, подумай: «А не было ли ножа в _другой_ руке?»

      — А как дела у нашей рыжей непоседы?

      «Рыжая непоседа».

      Они умирали. Медленно, друг без друга. В этом вся суть неизменной манеры причинять боль, а после сгорать от стыда в страшной агонии. По крайней мере, Коломбо не чувствовала даже толику вины за то, что сделала. Или чувствовала, но скрывала. Внутри сидел настоящий монстр, прятался за множеством слоёв одежды. Представить сложно, как тело может хранить такое количество воспоминаний в рассекающих кожу багровых полосах. Откуда? Прошлые ошибки в попытках воссоздать нечто идеальное по образу и подобию покинувшего отца-Бога? Иллюзия для усиления жалости к тому, кто никогда не откроет истинного происхождения беды? Скрываться выходило всё труднее с каждым годом — не от понимания природы Зверя, а от самой себя. Бедная-бедная-бедная. Неужто Геше всё видела?

      «…порадуйся, что тебя не может убить огромная дыра в небе».

      Сознание очищалось алкоголем.

      «Я люблю. Я ненавижу. Я злюсь. Я грущу».

      Зачем? Часть человеческой природы. Зацикленность заслонила реальные причины таких порывов. Конечно же, Микела не сопротивлялась — за неё на кровавых полях страдала Павла. Но одна маска, отлитая из самолюбия и беспечности, сразу на два лица не налезет.

      — А что она? — отозвалась девушка.

      — Вы толком не попрощались сегодня. Случилось чего?

      Флорентийка отчётливо помнила, как держала очерченное строгими геометрическими гранями лицо подруги, всматривалась в голубизну глаз. Исчезновение чешки будто обозначило точку невозврата.

      — Я глупостей натворила. Забей.

      — Глупостями великие люди историю сшивали, — отец повесы вновь улыбнулся, отчего клокочущая в горле стеснённость Коломбо ослабила хватку. — Никто, конечно, не застрахован от ситуации, где требуется выбирать из зол меньшее², но… что-то я не вижу у тебя в руках избирательной бюллетени, капитан Мике. Павла — замечательный человек.

      — Она лучше меня.

      — Она сказала бы то же самое.

      — Только потому, что я типа не верчусь зря во всей этой политической чуши, а Павла там уже увязла по самые не балуйся! — всплеснула руками итальянка с яростной озабоченностью. — Она! С варящим котелком, чуткая и заботливая! Да я… Я не знаю. Это невозможно.

      — Невозможность определяется лишь нашим желанием позволить себе перешагнуть через разумность. Твоё счастье не разрушит тысячи жизней, — посерьёзнел Абеле. Лёгкое дуновение ветра поиграло с его волосами, как бы высказывая одобрение. — Мир так не работает. В противном случае ты извинишься и пойдёшь дальше, отказываясь от _ваших_ песен и…

      — И кашляя поцелуями, — флегматично подхватила Микела. Эти строки девушка знала наизусть: отец ещё в студенческие годы написал удивительную пьесу — пьесу обо всём. Она так и называлась — «Tutte le cose», то бишь «Всё это». Главный герой произведения вечно задавался вопросом. Одним-единственным, красной нитью связавшим всю историю:

      «Откуда власть, сосредоточенная в руках моих?³»

      И Абеле отвечал:

      «Из мечты обиженного ребёнка. Хочется отомстить, воспылав своей силой, парить над остальными, с высоты птичьего полёта рассматривая тех, кто обижал в детстве. «Все будут расстреляны!», «ать-два, ать-два!» Красиво, не правда ли? Все чего-то хотят. Дети — не исключение.

      Разве тебе, человеку, которому открыт доступ ко всем привилегиям мира, захотелось бы поделиться с кем-то, кто оказался случайным прохожим на улице или коллегой со скверным характером? Диктаторы отдают свою душу диктатуре, золотые горы распихивают по карманам друзей. Вся идея революционного подхода в том, что жажда справедливости иссякает, стоит обывателю коснуться безграничных возможностей, коими обладало действующее на тот момент правительство. Когда воруют у тебя — неприятно, однако разве плохо получить лишнюю копейку в свой карман? Никто не сможет открыто возразить. И именно здесь жертва ограбления становится грабителем. Вот, откуда власть твоя, дорогой Валерио».

      Персонаж топал ножкой, просил перестать. «Ты есть зло!» — воскликнул он на двадцать пятой странице, размахивая шпагой.

      «Зло — это такая форма добра. Нелепая, субъективная, как и само добро, но всё-таки форма. Я бы даже сравнил их с братьями, одному из которых в детстве уделяли недостаточно внимания, следовательно, он вырос недолюбленным. Зло с точки зрения обывателя гораздо ближе, нежели Добро, которое лишь посредством достижения какой-то высшей стадии святости начинает проглядываться в человеке. Как известно, приобретать не есть терять, ибо терять гораздо проще. Проблема в том, что всякий дурак считает своим долгом выбрать путь наименее тернистый. Зло требует кропотливого изучения. Готов ли ты, Валерио?» — с этими словами автор книгу закрыл, не дав герою ответить. Потому что Зло не считал неизбежной необходимостью. Потому что верил в нечто иное:

      — Не пытайся, Мике, отыскать в пьесе себя или хоть сколько-нибудь похожий образ. Ибо я писал тогда не о тебе, не о твоей подруге, не о твоей маме. Не писал и о себе, подводя сюжет под идеологическую ипохондрию того времени. Поэтому не ищи. Образ _сам_ тебя найдёт.

      Выстрел. И ещё один. И ещё. «Tutte le cose» утонула в вине. Страницы слиплись от грязно-бордовых пятен. Гонорар потрачен на пьянство.

      Когда-нибудь любая война заканчивается. Классицист любит наблюдать за тем, как человек борется с богом. Модернист будет удовлетворён картиной безблагодатного самоуничтожения, а его собрат с приставкой «пост-» порадуется огню из всех орудий по последним достижениям науки и техники. Однако все трое одинаково улыбаются, пожимая друг другу руки и любуясь размашистыми «автографами» на актах о безоговорочной капитуляции. Абеле давно сложил оружие — нужно спасать Настоящее.

      — Мы поедем к Гавелам.

      — Сейчас?!

      — Нет, не сейчас, — Коломбо мотнул головой. — Недели эдак через две-три начнётся самый сезон, в городе будет нечего делать. Сарти рассказывал об их с мужем дачном участке в пригороде… Погостим там на каникулах.

      — Не шутишь?

      — Шучу ли я? Глупость какая. Для шуток нужна либо подходящая постановка, либо талант. Всё вышеперечисленное я уже лет десять как оставил. Смело лови на слове, милая.

      Вот она! Вот она, расплата за те секунды наслаждения, за сиюминутную готовность пренебречь всем на свете ради волшебных мгновений — итальянка бросилась мужчине в объятья.

      Он никогда раньше не замечал, что глаза у дочери такие тёмные.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Примечательно, что розовая акация растёт только в горах Северной Америки. Упоминание деревьев прямо отсылается к Геше.  
> ² Выбирал из зол меньшее ведьмак Геральт, главный герой серии книг польского писателя Анджея Сапковского.  
> ³ Фраза, включая весь последующий диалог — это эпизод когда-то реально существовавшего проекта моего авторства о тоталитарном режиме и причине возникновения диктатуры.


	7. арка I. глава II: мы

* * *

_Лето. 2016._

      Дорогу Микела нашла утомительной. Девушкой в тот момент руководило чувство абсолютной и беспричинной скованности — тот самый момент, когда Вы, выплакав все слёзы, просто оседаете на полу у холодной стены и, хватаясь руками за голову, делаете глубокий вздох, как бы говоря себе: «Кончилось! Кончилось, всё кончилось!», при этом оставаясь совершенно разбитыми, с красными глазами и разбросанными по кровати салфетками. То на душе было и у итальянки, которая словно каждой клеткой предчувствовала невероятный исход. Или дело было в пришедшемся как раз кстати вине, бережно вылитом отцом в пластиковый стаканчик? Сказать невозможно. Имело вес одно лишь обстоятельство — она мчалась к чему-то прекрасному и тихо пела, обвивая шею отца руками. В открытое окно залетали потоки ветра, тревожа рассыпавшиеся по подголовнику волосы; гул стоял необыкновенный; намотанное на зеркало заднего вида гавайское ожерелье вихляло из стороны в сторону. Абеле, в отличие от попутчицы, пребывал в настроении приподнятом, ежеминутно проверяя выглядывающие из сумки ракетки. Ему непонятна была пьянящая вялость дочери, однако мужчина оставался снисходителен.

      — Деметрио обещал состряпать что-нибудь на гриле, если ты по приезде сделаешь лицо попроще, Мике, — шутя напомнил Коломбо.

      Микела тут же выпрямилась, чтобы включить радио. Павла, _её_ Павла, стоит выше всякой тарелки с салатом, всякого низменного порыва в сторону накрытого стола, каждого сантиметра клетчатой скатерти. Они непременно должны убежать на второй этаж и забыть о том, что в мире есть кто-то ещё. А Войтех пусть развлекает народ неуклюжими ударами по барабанной установке — его ревность никому не нужна, юноша тяжестью расстроенных чувств будет просто-напросто раздавлен.

      Вдруг флорентийка обратила внимание на обручальное кольцо отца, сверкнувшее в приоткрытом бардачке (дверца сломалась давным-давно и теперь держалась на мотке скотча — как-то раз Ракеле ударила по ней каблуком). Девушке в голову почему-то пришло, что Гавел обязательно, так, с порога, предложит ей пожениться: не церемонясь позовёт священника или ещё кого, наденет смокинг, заиграет музыка…

      «Не как с Марти».

      — О чём думаешь?

      «Нет, — решительно ответила себе Микела, игнорируя отца, — чушь собачья. Она бы никогда не заставила меня снова топать к алтарю. No-no-no¹, чушь. Всё ерунда, пустые догадки. _Друзья_ так не поступают. Я слишком много думаю? На итальянском рассуждать проще — английский делает из меня дегенеративное животное, живущее только ради примитивов. «Йоу», «чувак»… Возвышенность и хмельное очарование разрешают побыть немного глупой. Это похоже на крайнюю степень фанатизма, но у меня язык не поворачивается сказать — я пьяна, могу только в пол смотреть. Обручальное кольцо… Нет, точно нет».

      Флорентийка забылась. Семейная жизнь ей представлялась сущим адом.

      Запёкшаяся кровь плотно въелась в стены, а наклеенные на рассыпающийся кирпич обои в некоторых местах образовали стыки, ибо были из совершенного разного материала. На фоне всего этого один вздувшийся винил выглядел опрятно. Столы буквально ломились от количества сваленных сверху немытых кастрюль; дверцы холодильника настежь открыты, на тумбе стояла немытая турка; в кастрюле, покрытой известью, кипело прокисшее молоко, а из-под чугунной крышки стекала вниз и пузырилась пена.

      На грязный мраморный пол брызнула желтоватая жидкость. Растекаясь у девушки под ногами, она забивалась в трещины между плитами. Окрасила и фартук с аляповатым узором, напоминающий больше бесформенную тряпку. Микела судорожно провела израненными пальцами по книге в плотной обложке. Где же рецепт орехового пирога?.. Марти скоро вернётся с работы.

      На поиски выхода из положения ушли, вероятно, две четверти прожитой жизни: спутанные серебристые волосы ниспадали на плечи скатанными комками, ногтей почти не осталось, а лицо… это уже не та весёлая и всегда готовая к кутежу флорентийка. Нет, совсем не та. Бледная, измученная, тяжело заболевшая. Заперлась в кухне, чтобы последние искры здравомыслия наконец потухли, оставив её в полной темноте.

      Иногда Коломбо слышала, как в голове копошатся тараканы-виолончелисты. И был там один, знаете, самый-самый главный. Мелодия из его инструмента лилась журчащим ручейком по каналам артерий, отходящих множеством веток из самого сердца. И отчаявшаяся домохозяйка проводила множество часов, сидя на сломанной табуретке в углу и наслаждаясь музыкой, которую играли её маленькие друзья.

      Миниатюрная похоронная процессия для усопшего будущего.

      Но…

      Они вдвоём вне времени. Они _больше_ , чем время. Девушка обязана доказать всем, что это — неоспоримая истина Жизни. _Женское счастье_.

      Какая нелепица. Так не бывает.

      Марти убили через две недели после сорванной свадьбы — задело шальной пулей в перестрелке с полицией, когда молодой человек с натянутым на голову чулком ворвался в банк, дабы на награбленные деньги устроить возлюбленной лучшую жизнь.

      — Курить хочется.

      — Остановимся? — спросил Абеле.

      Тончайшую, болезненную грань между дружбой и влюблённостью они с Павлой пересекли неожиданно. «Грань», ибо пустое равнодушие, которого чешка боялась как огня, стояло совсем рядом. Пусть даже румянец сошёл бы с щёк её, кожа побледнела, а руки украсили трупные пятна, Микела всё равно бы не прекратила отчаянно держаться за любую возможность обратить время вспять (она в глубине души догадывалась, что всё совсем наоборот, потому что на столь глубокое чувство не способна). Эмоции сменяли друг друга в потоке бессознательного блуждания; итальянка продолжила делать вид, что она рассуждает на трезвую голову — одержимая безликой страстью исправить неисправимое и вскоре совсем позабывшая об установленных рамках. Несвойственную девушке ипохондрию встречало подрумяненное небо, по обе стороны от дороги махали широкими лапами вечнозелёные пинии.

      Коломбо сама порой не знала, а _нужна ли_ такая любовь?

      — Не, спасибо. Ехать-то осталось типа… Потом.

      Отблески диско-шара, который кое-как прибит к потолку и держится на последнем издыхании, дикий угар, пьяные подростки, с потолка сыплется окрашенная светодиодами извёстка. Павла придёт — мелодия оборвётся. Активистка станет известным политиком; придётся, наверное, ходить по дорогим ресторанам, улыбаться, притворяться, что всё хорошо.

      «Буду вертеться в кругах придурков. Как мудотчим».

      Как только компания приземлится за столик, флорентийка закажет по коктейлю. Клубничный, вкус разочарования. Слишком густой, не идёт через трубочку. Гавел оставляет стакан стоять нетронутым. Металлический привкус. Будто на заправке, а не в центре Парижа. Коломбо уверена — в стакане мороженного нет. Бармен просто развёл пюре из ягод молоком, а потом, вероятно, случайно добавил туда ещё и банановый сироп. Лука заказывает бутылку красного, с которой очень долго возится, пытаясь открыть трясущимися руками. Дарио несколько раз предлагает помощь, но мэр отказывается.

      «Кто все эти люди?»

      После того, как пробка вылетает из бутылки, прокатившись по столу, Лука изящно поправляет причёску и ловит на себе многозначительный взгляд какой-то пары по соседству. Все смеются. Микела смущается ещё больше и стучит пальцами по меню, облачённому в вычурную обложку из красной кожи. Перед выходом в люди она нюхает морфий. Без него больно дышать. Любимая в смокинге оглядывается на яркую вывеску «Макдональдс» за окном.

      Лица посетителей за столиками расплываются в натянутых улыбках. Люди улетают со своих мест. Шарики для именинника. С глухим стуком бьются друг о друга. Официант одёргивает нескольких клиентов за ниточки — из набитого гелием латекса сыпятся купюры.

      «Спасите».

      Искрящийся лоском зал и багровый атлас наперона, который рука итальянки сжимает до такой степени, что белеют костяшки, хрустит от свежести. Жертва обстоятельств умоляюще смотрит на Павлу — бывалая поднимает брови. Посреди упорядоченного хаоса, строгости линий и эстетизма она рассекает обыденностью действий настоящую себя. Это не Гавел.

      Под маской Ракеле.

      Итальянка выдыхает. Геше целится из пистолета в официанта.

      «А чего ты ожидала?»

      — Как скажешь, тебе придётся уйти за территорию. Сама знаешь, Деметрио не любит, когда кто-то курит на участке.

      — Замётано.

      По приезде Коломбо сидела в задумчивости под яблоней, сутулыми плечами поддерживая голову и не обращая внимания на суматоху у гриля. Всё хоть и шло по плану, который она набросала у себя в голове, но концепция местами разочаровывала донельзя: Павла никак не хотела отойти от садовых качелей, хотя была неприлично близко. У итальянки даже сложилось впечатление, что кто-то издевается над ней, рисуя бытовые проблемы слишком простыми в их разрешении — нужно ведь просто подождать.

      — Проблемы? — спросил расположившийся по соседству Войтех, не отвлекаясь от книги. Юноша читал «Заратустру» Ницше.

      — Неа. А у тебя?

      — Аналогично. Познаю мир, — он продемонстрировал собеседнице обложку романа, после чего вернулся к тексту. — Как тебе сбор?

      — Кайфово, — доброжелательность Гавела показалась Микеле подозрительной, поэтому она поспешила продолжить слежку за периметром. Чех на дальнейшем диалоге не настаивал.

      Абеле с Сарти гремели столовыми приборами, раскладывали салфетки. Тема оживлённой беседы до девушки долго не доходила, однако мужчины, очевидно, обсуждали карточные долги. Последний совершенно не умел играть — в самом начале партии самоуверенно забирал мелкие карты, а под конец оставался один на один с тузом. Стратегия особенно смешила Павлу, гениально просчитывающую ходы, но отдающую предпочтение активным играм на свежем воздухе.

      — Бусинка! — раздался звонкий голос Криштофа с другого конца двора. — Принеси, пожалуйста, тарелки! А то на всех не хватает.

      Старшая и бровью не повела, зная, что обращаются вовсе не к ней. Зато Войтех мгновенно покрылся румянцем:

      — Не называй меня так! — вскрикнул молодой человек.

      — А ты не заставляй просить дважды!

      Переглянувшись с отцом, Коломбо прыснула со смеху. Тот лишь развёл руками и широко улыбнулся. «Бусинка» явно выигрывала у «капитана Мике».

      — Что? — удивлённо спросил Криштоф.

      — Да ничего-ничего, — ответил итальянец. — Очень милое прозвище.

      — Единственный способ сбить с него спесь. Весь день только и делает, что жалуется, никакой помощи, — Павла задорно ухмыльнулась, доставая ракетки для бадминтона. — Кстати о бездельниках… Кела, сыграем?

      — Я? Прикалываешься?

      — Отказ не принимается!

      Флорентийка никогда не была охотницей до здорового образа жизни, что уж говорить о спорте, утренних пробежках или поисках воланчика на крыше соседнего дома. Все эти занятия казались ей бессмысленными до одури. Убеждения могла перевесить только пугающая настойчивость подруги, и вот повеса уже неуклюже встала на подачу.

      Первый раз снаряд устремился вверх, не преодолев и половины намеченного расстояния. Зрители ободряюще похлопали в ладоши, ожидая нового броска. Спустя минуту ракетка вновь со свистом рассекла воздух, но чуда не произошло — запыхавшаяся Микела завидела у двойной двери хохочущего чеха. Представить сложно, каким стимулом для следующего удара стал его хрипловатый гогот — на завершающем эту симфонию злорадства вдохе воланчик с громким шлепком зарядил Гавелу по лицу, а затем, отскочив, скрылся в глубине дома за воздушной шторкой.

      — Эй, боец, ты живой? — Павла тут же бросилась к брату, едва не выпустившему из рук стопку тарелок. Пострадавший обиженно отмахнулся:

      — Найдите лучше воланчик и заберите у олимпийской чемпионки инвентарь!

      Девушки без лишних слов удалились. Коломбо, проходя внутрь, кинула Войтеху под ноги ракетку. Отцы не стали чинить препятствий:

      — По крайней мере, никто не умер, — Криштоф ободряюще похлопал Абеле по плечу.

      — Кроме желания твоего сына садиться с нами за один стол.

      Первый этаж дачного домика представлял из себя сплошной зал, соединённый со столовой арочным проходом у лестницы на второй этаж. Кухня была чуть поодаль, за перегородкой. В отличие от основной «резиденции» Гавелов, фотографий на стенах было вдвое меньше — Деметрио предпочёл репродукции Мане. По деревянному полу гуляли рассыпавшиеся на песчинки лучи. Свет не горел; приятельницы бродили в мягком сумраке, заглядывали под диван, кресла, пару раз проверили полки с кактусами. В гостиной пусто.

      — Зуб даю, Дилан Томас его наверх утащил, — внезапно выдала активистка.

      — Дилан Томас?

      — Не следуй мирно в даль, где света нет, пусть гневом встретит старость свой конец²…

      Итальянка посмотрела на Павлу с недоумением.

      — Бунтуй, бунтуй, когда слабеет свет. Хоть знают мудрецы, что… Ты серьёзно не знаешь?

      — Э-э-э… Нет типа?

      — Забей, солнце. Попугая отца зовут Дилан Томас. Его клетка наверху, засранец постоянно из неё вылезает. Надо проверить, насколько мой вариант соответствует действительности.

      Когда они поднялись на второй этаж, у Коломбо в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Громко и чётко, будто сигнал светофора для незрячих. Она забыла о плане. Грандиозном плане, ключе от ворот в рай, что зажимала в кулаке. Безосновательно прибегнув к построению сложных теорий, флорентийка оступилась. Собранность на нуле. Хочется курить. Павла тем временем принялась изучать пространство под кроватью:

      — Ни зги не видно.

      — Эй.

      — Он точно здесь, не отвлекайся.

      — Посмотри на меня.

      — Сюда бы фонарик…

      — Павла!

      — Ну что?! — чешка резко оторвала голову от пола, и подруга схватила её за лицо, увлекая за собой на постель. Их губы встретились. Коломбо только сейчас пришла в голову разгадка отсылки из имени попугая. Чистая поэзия.

      К чёрту план. Продумывать каждый шаг — это для несчастных и трезвых. А Микела пьянеет с каждым поцелуем, буквально задыхаясь от эйфории и успевая соскучиться настолько сильно, будто их с любимой в одно мгновение оторвала друг от друга жизнь, отбросив в разные города, страны, миры.

      «Только не сейчас».

      Чувствуя эти ничтожно короткие паузы, сердце сжималось — слишком страшно было итальянке отпускать Павлу. Сказать ей нечего — ti amo³, затёртое до дыр кокетками с узких улиц Сицилии, не выразит всю глубину страдания человеческого. От нарастающего предчувствия кульминации скрутило живот, а в горле встал ком.

      С губ сорвался стон, и ладони поползли ниже. Щёки повесы покрыли следы от помады, румяный пожар. Сквозь призму Любви всё казалось таким сладким, а Гавел… Девушка ядовита, билась током и пахла туберозой в самом цвету. Приторность сбивала с толку, оставалось только закрыть глаза. Дива-революция. Прекрасное будущее.

      Промозглый голубой закат настигнет их ещё не скоро — нимфы, живые воплощения Евы, со спутанными волосами и подкосившимися от экстаза ногами могут ещё долго наслаждаться друг другом, пока солнце не коснётся линии горизонта, угрожающе высматривая отсутствие праведности. Коломбо хотела бы быть _ещё_ ближе, но ей мешала колющая вздыбленность внизу живота, которую активистка щекотала пальцами. Девушка подрагивала, опасаясь, что даже эта бесстыдная ласка может быстро закончиться. А партнёрша пассивна, вжималась слабже, стало трудно дышать.

      Микела — цветок: пышный, привлекающий внимание. Но искусственный. Мир об этом знал. Гнетущая пустота ударила чешке по вискам. Это чувство ужасно мешало расслабиться, и удовольствие вынуждено было покинуть торжество в негодовании. На смену пришло неприятное жжение, заставляющее поскорее оттолкнуть подругу, чтобы она не смогла схватить за руку и притянуть обратно к себе, лаская слух просьбами задержаться хотя бы на ещё одну вечность.

      — Х-хватит… — прилетело вслед за сверкающим шлейфом угасающего возбуждения. Гавел, пошатываясь, чуть привставала с кровати; приятельница нежно коснулась спины. Каждое прикосновение обжигало, но девушка терпела до последнего, пока взъерошенная итальянка не положила голову ей на плечо. Павла отпрянула в каком-то сверхъестественном испуге, после чего судорожно сползла с кровати. Послышался обиженный вздох.

      Паутинка из бесконечных провалов снова накинула на флорентийку пурпур ткани; искусанные губы надолго запомнили сахарный привкус. День укрывал беглянку пеленой из тёмных кучевых облаков. Их стальной блеск канул, кажется, в лету вместе с такими же историями о «вечной любви», как и эта.

      — Chiedo scusa⁴, — стыд. Мерзость.

      Прыжок с подоконника в неизвестность.

      — Мы уже обсуждали это, — каждое слово чеканилось упавшим голосом, сдержанно. Словно было адресовано ребёнку, разбившему красивую вазу.

      Только алкоголь или забористая трава смогла бы на несколько часов смыть страшный порок — девушка превратиться в прежнюю себя. Ту самую, ещё не знающую, к каким последствиям приводит нарушение договора. Стоило перестать окунаться с головой в ассортимент заплёванных баров и вот она — блудница с полотен Босха в объятьях надежды поколения.

      — Больше не буду, — они знали, что будут. Вдвоём.

      — Ладно, — бесстыже, слова на ветер.

      Микела сбросила с себя тяжёлую ношу наспех накинутого через плечо покрывала, струящегося по загорелым плечам и переливающегося в свете редких отблесков зеркала над туалетным столиком. Не желая лишний раз шуметь, итальянка осторожно ступила босыми ногами на паркет, будто бы боясь разбудить святого духа, копошащегося в углу.

      За дверью стоял Войтех. Не поддаваясь любопытству, ручку он сначала не тронул, а лишь заглянул в просвет: сестра с мрачным видом искала фонарик, гостья же стояла у трюмо. Он выждал некоторое время и влетел в комнату, преисполненный гордостью. На нём была ковбойская шляпа тёмно-рыжего цвета с кожаным ремешком у основания:

      — Смотрите! Как вам, а? — странный порыв, вызванный внезапной находкой, овладел им; юноша чуть не запнулся о порог. К чёрту драму.

      Повеса оценивающе покачала головой. Ненавидела бегать от своих похитителей, когда у них в арсенале тысячи ружей. Форт сдан, дорогая.

      — Отличный прикид типа, но тебе пора на горбатую гору, ковбой, — она вспомнила фильм, затем отвратительный рубашечный троп. Эннис и Джек когда-нибудь встретятся снова, посмеются над глупым сценаристом.

      — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься носить её всё время, — отвлечённо ответила Павла. — Мне хватает свитеров, разбросанных по всему дому.

      — Вы просто завидуете моему чувству стиля, девочки! Пойду поищу тех, кто действительно оценит этот аксессуар по достоинству, — модник забавным жестом изобразил пистолет и растворился в соседней комнате под весёлый свист. Надо полагать, перед отходом ко сну всех собравшихся ожидает шоу с демонстрацией безвкусных перьевых шарфов и прочих изысков от мира высокого искусства. Живописный Вайоминг. «Давай уедем» не даёт покоя.

      — А мне надо проветриться типа. И дунуть, — похлопав себя по карманам, Микела отстранилась от стены. Она уже хотела было уйти, но приятельница схватила её за руку, не поднимая глаз:

      — Табак?

      — Йоу, спокойно, полиция нравов. Sì, табак. Обычный табак. Я могу идти?

      Гавел насторожилась, однако ничего не ответила.

      Коломбо, разумеется, соврала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Нет-нет-нет (итал.)  
> ² Павла цитирует стихотворение Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night, написанное Диланом Томасом в 1947 году.  
> ³ Я тебя люблю (итал.)  
> ⁴ Прости (итал.)


	8. арка I. глава II: искра

* * *

      Микела не спала эти несколько дней. Что-то в её искажённом наркотиками сознании никак не давало покоя, беспрестанно шевелилось, словно недобитый таракан. Она имела привычку засыпать только под утро, посему идея обедать в полдень рядом с высыпавшейся в столовую толпой казалась бессмыслицей — к чему пропускать завтрак, если можно перенести его на три часа? Всё равно ела девушка мало; античная пышность фигуры обыкновенно поддерживалась отказом от здорового образа жизни, как ни странно для всякого, кто стремится к золотому стандарту, посвящая себя изнуряющим диетам. Глупая мода на идеальное тело. Субъективность принимают за чистую монету, пока жертвы конвейера страдают от проблем с пищевым поведением. Павла столько статей написала об этом — множество слов-сигналов, внезапный хлопок по плечу. «Вы важны. Ведь действительно важны, понимаете? Продолжайте бороться¹».

      Иногда приходилось вставать в одиннадцать, потому что к Войтеху забегал курносый мальчишка (поляк без родины; некое варшавское очарование прослеживалось), и они оба страшно шумели, сидя за барабанной установкой. Недалеко от участка в это время проходил товарный поезд — огибал заросшую станцию и летел по инерции дальше за горизонт. Всё, особенно в кухне, тряслось от стука колёс. Криштоф с мужем привыкли: один придерживал утварь рукой, читая газету, другой месил тесто для оладий. Павла вглядывалась в туманно-зелёные поля и сортировала запросы волонтёрских книжек для поступающих в высшие учебные заведения (другими словами, работала, несмотря на отпуск).

      Мир трещал. Трещали барабаны, трещали гружёные поезда, трещали будни без ласковых слов Гавел. Флорентийка часто убегала за территорию — курила. Мысли все в дыму, искрились, гудели. Маленькие вагончики, несущиеся по солёным лужам. Она не имела привычки плакать, потому что голова часто болела. Могла лишь иногда взгрустнуть, однако это означало, что Коломбо нет никакого дела до сквозного отверстия в собственном сердце. Активистка расшифровать подобное состояние не могла, из-за чего мучилась ежеминутно.

      Но однажды девушке удалось заснуть. Всего на двадцать минут, обычно так в дороге бывает, когда нет времени даже ненадолго остановиться в мотеле. Зато какие двадцать минут! Снова болтали с Геше об устройстве «взрослого» мира, причудливой философии тех, кто, подобно черепахам, на спине несёт плоскую Землю в будущее; позже по телевизору вновь прогнали репортаж о воронке в небе. Сон с рассветом превращался в кошмар с заголовков газет. Причина возникновения аномалий неизвестна. «Казалось бы, чем не предзнаменование?» — хохотала где-то в каменных джунглях Павлик. Количество погибших не выяснено. Уже ведётся реконструкция зданий. Сухой голос диктора. Поезд, сошедший с рельс.

      — Таддео приедет на неделе, — начал Абеле. Деметрио от скуки присел рядом. — Сейчас в Милане не протолкнуться, поэтому он погостит некоторое время здесь. Может захватит тебя с собой по пути домой, если хочешь. Слышишь, Мике?

      Дочь ему не ответила.

      — Надо будет бельё постельное подготовить… — задумчиво промычал Сарти. На его слова никто внимания не обратил.

      — Я останусь здесь. Меня Ракеле снова в суд вызывает: так сжала бумаги в прошлый раз, что, окажись в её ладони камень, брызнул бы сок². Страшное зрелище, — мужчина обрамил свою реплику пламенным жестом. Вынужденная поучаствовать в разговоре девушка с удивлением спросила:

      — В суд? Зачем?

      — Откуда мне знать, капитан? Дом, видимо, покоя не даёт. Но зачем ей он? Ещё и с участком. От последнего мужа ведь достался целый остров: застройся хоть до посинения, а потом соседние колонизируй и объявляй новые земли доселе неизвестной частью Италии.

      — Разве так можно? — засмеялась Микела. 

      — Всё можно! Всё можно, дорогая! Но тогда и только тогда, когда ты — Ракеле Вигано.

      — Вигано-Коломбо-Белло, — итальянка наигранно-гордо подняла вверх указательный палец. Символ превосходства коллекции фамилий и серийной моногамии над всеми прочими благами жизни в браке. — Лично мне вообще по барабану, пап. Просто не приходи типа.

      — Хорошая идея. Можно залечь на дно, стать федеральным агентом, а потом…

      — Йоу, чего-чего?

      — Да так, мысли вслух.

      Мысли вслух, действительно. Девушке вспомнилось, как мать её, огибая свою же некомпетентность в затронутой теме, с грязью мешала личностные характеристики «либеральной отрыжки» общества. Женщина почему-то отказывалась принять во внимание тот факт, что она в полной мере довольствовалась благами, которые эта самая «отрыжка» произвела на свет в муках. Всё говорила о неизбежном социальном неравенстве: «Белый никогда не встал бы под солнце в рубахе ради тростника или хлопка». У Микелы вырвался горький смешок. «Ты на самом деле очень ограниченный человек, а всё пытаешься умнее казаться, хотя в школе ни разу не была. Я вот за партой прилично отсидела…»; белый шум. Всё громче и громче, в юных голубых глазах не ярость, но тихое презрение. И вот Ракеле, нисколько не ограниченная и всесторонне развитая личность, всю жизнь гоняющаяся за мёртвым сокровищем в позолоте, крошке дождевых капель (Не слёз ли?), взяла кроссворды, звеня тяжёлыми кольцами, и не смогла с первых секунд вписать в ровный ряд клеток слово «свобода». Снова начала разглагольствовать о сказочном обратном расизме, существующем только в сознании убеждённых консерваторов. «Делать надо так, как я говорю». Предложила арбуз. Будто вернулась к прежнему образу. Забыла всё. Тему перевела; теперь актуальна поездка на север, приуроченная к смерти Луки. Обе помолчали. Вот-вот вытащит нож и попросит убавить громкость дыхания. Но это другая мать — та, агрессивная, подающая острое лезвие, — где-то в коллективном сознании детей, переживших насилие. Эта поправила браслет и ушла. С-в-о-б-о-д-а. Коломбо вздохнула. Кажется, визиты теперь прекратятся. Правильно кажется. А не поддельное ли воспоминание?

      Арбуз. Деметрио взял дольку, между пальцев побежал сок. Дождик закрапал. Где-то в соседней комнате над бумагами корпела Гавел. Чешка указала бы на то, что в поведении матери Микелы виноват отравляющий всё и вся патриархат. Верно подмечено, Справедливость.

      — О чём задумалась? — Абеле толкнул сидящего рядом друга в плечо, обращаясь между делом к дочери.

      — Да так. Фигня. О Ракеле.

      Ей видится, как Биргит на старости лет, сражённая болями в ногах, жалуется на коммунизм, атакующий молоко ядовитым злословием — всё прокисло, вытекло, на траву капает с бумажного пакета, реки воедино сливаются, кругом деревья манговые, одно в другое вросло; ладаном, что ли, пахнет? Теперь одни сливки свернувшиеся, святая благодать и какао по выходным, да раскатисто смеющийся Таддео, громовержец, полноватый и синевласый от заблудившихся в прядях полосках молний, на руки берёт сыновей будто бы от разных женщин: один меланхолично глядит со сцены героем Шекспира, второй никак рукой не достанет до облаков, где сидит покинувший их отец — вычитывает текст, который до него ясным жемчугом глаз сверлила королева замаранной бумаги. _Пророческий_ текст. Скоро в развалинах лежать будет мир, а от мира в поле дева выйдет, тысячей мотыльков разлетится. Миру мир. У него плохой сценарист, спецэффекты хороши лишь тем, кто с задних рядов родом. Яйцо от стыда краснеет — воскрес. Тут Коломбо посмотрела на салфетницу — в неё кораблики с зелёным парусом ждут моряка. Наводнение-наводнение, дай водам этим укрыть мой грех³. Девушка шевельнула тёмнобровой задумчивостью, в ней образовалась глубокая морщинка. «Будешь старухой в тридцать лет!» — выйди вон, мама. Вы-й-ди вон. Как за чёрные ели уходят оранжевая дорога на холме перед домом и треуголки облаков, завёрнутые в сатин. За асфальтом, у сарайчика, гниёт шведский автомобиль. В роду у Микелы не было шведов, только пьяницы.

      — Действительно «фигня», — отец широко улыбнулся. — Всё о Луке да о Луке?

      — Неа. Об арбузе.

      — Арбузе?

      — Помнишь, она приехала, разоралась, блин, и арбуз мне предложила типа? — итальянка посмотрела на Абеле, надеясь, что он продолжит её мысль.

      — Это не Ракеле. Это ты о Фелисити.

      — Фелисити⁴?

      Тюбик с розовой краской лежит на полу, ребёнок разбивает зеркало⁵:

      «Марионетка режима, тебе, сука, скрепы жмут? Не мешают гордости за очередной мой диплом или выигранный конкурс? Сегодня ты говоришь, что я — бездарность с кашей вместо мозгов? А завтра? Не _Мы_ , нелепое Мы, а _Я_ , красивое, звонкое Я, победительница. И Я нужна тебе лишь тогда, когда сияю золотом первого места. Нет никаких Мы. Ненавижу это «Мы». От ненависти дрожу, не от страха. Конец связи».

      — В Милан я бы съездил, — Сарти, меняя тему, не знал, куда деть руки — описал ими цирковой полукруг, — в следующем месяце-то. Ну или после, как знать.

      Павла что-то ему крикнула. Не разобрать.

      — На неделю моды? — Коломбо зубочисткой указал на новые подтяжки приятеля. По-доброму, как всегда делал, не смея удержаться от маленького спора. — Всех там сразишь, спору нет.

      — Сам-то! — мужчина снял с собеседника небольшую шляпку, какую обычно носят бродячие художники из французских фильмов о сексуальной революции. Никто, конечно, никогда такого фильма не смотрел. — С Войтехом в одном сундуке рылись на днях?

      Вспомнив перформанс с ковбойским атрибутом, флорентийка тихо хихикнула. Её отец белым рукавом джемпера, висящего на плечах, махнул в знак примирения. Мало-помалу друзья угомонились, вернулись к пустому созерцанию кухонной утвари. Голова девушки легла на чёрный гранитный подоконник. Тихо гудит фундамент порочной мысли; Валькирия? Старшая Гавел пальцами стучит по клавишам, набирает горящий текст.

      — Павла скоро? — не отрываясь, спросила девушка.

      — А?

      — Павла, — повторила она. 

      — А, она… Проверь, — Деметрио, в разговоре не заинтересованный, кивнул в коридор. Захрустел крекерами. Луком запахло, кристаллы соли растаяли на языке. Попил бы хоть, да на столе только рыжий лимонад с тугой крышкой. — Не говорит, что именно делает. 

      Глаз колет. Не лезь пальцами, изумруды в пыль сотрёшь. Так Таддео говорил. Рыбкой, однако, зовёт не Микелу, но Гавел. Скоро он приедет. Странно — Коломбо, а Отец⁶. Сына же два — день и ночь⁷, по-разному одарённые. Путаница страшная. А девушке всё равно: лишь бы здоровы и счастливы.

      Она поднялась со стула, вышла с кухни на перекрёсток. Дверь в кабинет была слегка приоткрыта: довольной громкий шёпот перебивал тиканье часов. Итальянке хотелось вместо стандартного циферблата увидеть диковинку с кукушкой в сусальном золоте, но нет. Здесь потёртый стол в самом углу, у стены, печальное алоэ⁸ да полотенце с кисточками, покрывающее табурет. Рамы стояли голые, несмотря на страсть семейства к хорошим занавесям; стены спрятались под светло-зелёной⁹ краской. Если весь дом светился гостеприимством, то формальный штаб активистки производил впечатление гнусное. Сюда даже солнечный свет проникал иначе — окна заклеены вырезками из газет.

      Чьи-то босые ноги шагали ко входу (Микела слышала, разумеется). То укутанный в халат Войтех взглядом провожал юношу, спускающегося со второго этажа. Прекрасный Антоний¹⁰, рой веснушчатых звёзд. Почему прикосновение к великому — неизменно грех? Нарушаешь правила, значит, смелый. А смелым быть скучно¹¹. 

      — «Серийная моногамия убивает», — Гавел оставила клавиатуру в покое и повернулась к подруге лицом. — Так он сказал о твоей матери. Занятно, приверженцы культа редко ругают идолов.

      — Тот поляк? — приземлилась на табуретку флорентийка, вопросительно нахмурив брови.

      — Именно, — за словами последовал твёрдый кивок. — Тоже его ждёшь?

      Неумелый, случайный выпад. Шпага из рук, эфес едва коснулся пола. То ли шутка, то ли правда; поди угадай, поди попляши. Микела никогда не опережала события. Ждала неизвестно чего, узнавала черты совершенства в простом, а простое узнавало черты совершенства в ней. Замкнутый круг, обе не у дел: любой дружеский укол вдруг намеренное оскорбление. Нельзя так, нельзя. Жест — напрямую к ней, взгляд — удивительное предзнаменование, слово ласковое — не всё потеряно. Чувствовала в ладонях осколки, никак не хотела уходить. Бывает любовь какая-то странная: уверена в себе, твёрдо стоит на ногах и вдруг — пошатнулась — бежишь поднимать. А ангел, мечта, первое «доброе утро» уже уходит. Пусто. Сколоченная наскоро опора рушится теперь уже у тебя.

      Коломбо еле произнесла:

      — Очень смешно типа, — наверняка уважаемая Гавел за тон выскажет всё во время ссоры, — ты обещала поле показать.

      — Ах, это. Ну пойдём, — словно забывшая проверить домашнее задание мать. Непринуждённо, спокойно. Это не призыв к действию, скорее указание на собственную ошибку. Разве бывают столь прекрасны люди? Если Её удел — слава, то Микела с боем берёт заслуженный позор¹². «Ну пойдём».

      — Пойдём куда? — влез в разговор из ниоткуда возникший Чех. Рыжая чёлка убрана на невидимке у виска, душа вечно в поиске. Он обвёл глазами комнату и поднял брови: — Бар же закрыт.

      — Мы не в бар, братец, — Павла по-лисьему ухмыльнулась. — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

      — Не хочу. Кроме того, что тебе второй день подряд письма приходят не на тот адрес, а я от этого страдаю.

      Микела прямо комментировать ответ не стала — только пару раз поморгала и потянулась, «невзначай» указывая на одежду молодого человека. Тот сопроводил жест равнодушием.

      — A buon intenditore poche parole¹³, — заключила флорентийка. — С нами брать его не надо только.

      Олень копытом забил, зафыркал, не пожелал выдать удивительный секрет. «Влюблён ли?» Нет. Играется всё. Никак жизнь полной грудью не вдохнёт, оттого потерялся, запутался; из-под стройных ног вдруг самоцветы — красивая ложь. Рога ещё не выросли, уже в серебре (от него нечисть мрёт). Комнатка для благородного зверя что гроб. Сейчас бы танцевал, а не паясничал:

      — Главное — не количество, а качество, — неуловимы, идеалистичны олени. Войтех не исключение. Шутливо встал в позу.

      — Все это знают. Давай-ка я с другого фронта зайду, — Павле любая тайна — война, — нравится он тебе?

      — Не нравился — не приглашал бы.

      — Нравится, так нравится. Но влюблён ли?

      Влюблён, влюблён, а? Нет. Сказано же, сестра. Коломбо, например, знала. Сама будто бы и не любила, и не будет любить. Высохла, сделалась маленькой, сердце превратилось в шкатулку, обитую дорогой тканью: в неё никогда ничего не положат, станут изредка только любоваться, а потом уберут на полку. С таких пыль не вытирают, потому что на следующий день рождения именинница получит подарок в разы привлекательнее и бесполезнее. Есть сердца Данко¹⁴, синие искры в поле с историей самопожертвования. Есть сердца-уравнения, сплошь кардиоида, страсть сухой математики. Есть больные сердца, заключённые в груди у поэтов и поэтесс. А есть сердца-шкатулки. Какое сильнее болит? Чёрт знает.

      — Любил — не спал бы.

      Активистка могла съязвить, но не стала. Подруга подхватила мысль, и девушки вдвоём вышли из кабинета, оставив Гавела в проёме.

      — Берёте или нет, ну?!

      — Берём, — бросила наконец Павла.

* * *

      Существуют на свете удивительной простоты персоны — они всегда желаемое принимают за действительное. Марти был _всеми_ этими людьми: клубничная глазурь непременно казалась ему кокосовой, серый цвет — аквамариновым, а неудобные скамьи превращались вдруг в королевских размеров кресла. Подспорье для этих рассуждений? Бросьте! К чему? Всё и без него ясно. На пару минут итальянка задумалась — а не повторяет ли она судьбу пародии на трикстера?

      Мёртвые молчат. Живые хотят посмотреть поле.

      Путь к бистровому Парижу пролегал через рощицу, искусственно высаженную местными в память о жертвах Холокоста. Средь деревьев блуждал там особенный дух скорби — не такой, чтобы в дрожь, напротив, в ликование. Тёплые руки обнимали загорелое лицо, Коломбо останавливалась у каждой скамейки. Птица на столбе¹⁵ пела. И, верно, не птица вовсе; божество с выколотыми глазами. День преобразился по команде сценариста, ропот исчез, над посевами, где-то вдалеке, дымка. Чех вздохнул:

      — Лучше бы поехали поездом.

      — Платить с зарплаты будешь? Мне вот не перевели ещё, — сестра демонстративно порылась в карманах. Нет, мол, ничего, дорогой. — Кела?

      — Ваще ноль, — совесть наружу. Действительно пусто.

      — Сущая неожиданность, — ударился в недовольство попутчик. Кусты задел поток ветра, те задрожали от угрюмости. — Ладно-ладно, только без брожения умов. Если бы мои монологи делали капитал! — слушательницы всего только фыркнули с некоторой долей снисходительности. Зажужжали пчёлы. Тут птица слетела со столба под чёрными лентами и села юноше на плечо, тихо пискнув. Отчего-то Войтех встрепенулся: — Смотрите, невидимая рука! Это зна… Ой.

      Обветшалый колышек, накрепко вбитый в землю, показался чуть выше, нежели в начале пути. Компания, как ни странно, будто ходила вкруг него уже час, думая, что дорога ведёт к назначенной цели, а не в абстрактный центр трёх поникших осин. Надписи на указателе не различить — оно и не надо: эпитафии читать неприятно. Вороным крылом обернулись ключицы Войтеха. Самой пташки след простыл. Тихо-тихо стало.

      Гавел повалилась на землю:

      — Люди! Ну что за мука?! — вырвала клок травы и выдохлась в один миг. Перед глазами тысячи безымянных, кубарем катившихся по лестнице хаоса вниз; прохожие погибали под завалами. Странна метафора, когда от снов гибнут. Яркая брошюра не способна обернуть вспять время. — Страшно. Столько уже их! А там чего? Едут опять?

      И действительно ехали. Прелестная маленькая машинка в два места. Таддео машинка, точно. Прокатиться хотелось, в Милан, скорее!

      — Как оно, м? — облокотилась на столб Геше. — Чего не спим?

      — Не хочется, — итальянка потёрла виски. Многозначительно, с чувством. — Рано типа.

      — Спать не хочется, а спишь. Говоришь смешно. Верю, — школьница улыбнулась. Просёлочная дорога извернулась гадюкой. — Дед твой? Вижу, дед. Осторожнее. За Войной ведь Голод скачет. Посмотри, например, на свои зубы.

      В руках Коломбо два клыка смеялись в розовой лужице. Десна вся пустая. Покуда сердце бьётся для гнёта — покоя не будет и для пророков, наречённых убогим сборищем пострадавших от своих же решений. Назовите летом. Хватайте велосипед. Поле развернулось содержанием толстенного словаря. Потеряемся в кукурузе с острыми листьями, тень? «Dio è sempre con me!» — вторит толпа, ведомая таинственным маяком по ту сторону родного звёздного скопления. «Бог всегда со мной», — первая строчка гимна для умирающей цивилизации.

      Спасение в революции. А революция цветёт переменами, которые все давно ждут с упоением, но втихую, чтобы сосед не смог с укором писать донос поздней ночью. Свергнуть Неизменную? Красивая история о неминуемом поражении. Земля, планета рабов и господ, настолько истощена гнётом буржуазного класса, что, кажется, создавалась обречённой. Контрастирующая с неоновым восходом растительность вросла в небоскрёбы, словно ненависть в сердца людей.

      Но сегодня… праздник. Сквозь мрак разъеденного чёрными дырами космоса к свету устремляются юстициары. Достопочтенная публика (неблагодарные рыла) ликует, брызжет слюной. На их впалых щеках запёкшаяся кровь; грязная подворотня, названная по счастливой случайности Площадью Победы¹⁶, изнывает от ужаса. Микела увешена цепями — она проникает в толпу, рассекая пространство походкой победительницы. Посевы расступаются.

      В девушку летит камень — бордовый кровоподтёк на месте глаза распухает от удара ещё больше, покрывается синевой. Просаленные волосы прилипают к шершавому лбу. За оглушительным потоком оскорбленией — унизительный хлопок, после — гром аплодисментов. Приговор узница кошмара не слышит.

      Она сделала всё, что могла. Кожа в ссадинах и шрамах пестрит гематомами, напоминая о позорном поражении; провода, торчащие из затылочной части, местами оборваны. По ступенькам забираться пришлось с огромным усилием — мясо на ногах превратилось в лохмотья. Цена свободы была слишком высока, но попробовать стоило.

      За Войной Голод скачет.

      — То облако похоже на ананас!

      — Сам ты ананас, дурак. И не ори: Кела спит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Во-первых, персоны с РПП важны. Во-вторых, Павла в подростковом возрасте поборола компульсивное переедание и является авторшей книги по реабилитации.  
> ² Замятин, «Мы»: «Его рука сжалась: если бы в ней был камень — из камня брызнул бы сок».  
> ³ let the flood begin // let the water cover my sin (песня Moremoney — Elizabeth)  
> ⁴ На самом деле эта сцена из жизни Павлы, т.к. в тексте сказано о голубых глазах и тихом презрении (у Микелы, соответственно, глаза зелёные, а реакция на выпады матери с точностью противоположна); чешка когда-то рассказывала подруге о последней встрече со своей матерью (после социального перехода отца), та была настроена пассивно-агрессивно, требовала встать на свою защиту. Женщине впоследствии диагностировали ментальное расстройство, больше она с дочерью не виделась. Следовательно, воспоминание Коломбо действительно ложное, на что Абеле ей и намекает. Гавел эту тему далее по тексту арки не поднимет ни разу. А вот «поправляла браслет» и «звенела кольцами» как раз Ракеле, только уже при _настоящей_ встрече до смерти последнего мужа.  
> ⁵ Поверье гласит, что любое зеркало ведёт в мир двойников/антиподо_в или астральную проекцию вселенной. То же самое можно сказать и о снах. Помимо прочего, разбитое зеркало — к смерти. Иногда зеркала бьют специально, дабы избавиться от негатива и в будущем всегда смотреть на отражение с улыбкой, накапливая в проекции позитивную энергию.  
> ⁶ Бог у христиан един в трёх лицах: Бог-Отец (старец, мудрее всех и могущественнее), Сын Божий (Иисус) и Святой дух (голубь, сошедший на Сына во время крещения). Последний, если верить некоторым трактовкам, с особой целью наделял избранных людей сверхъестественными способностями. Коломбо с итал. — «голубь».  
> ⁷ Два сына — это не два Христа, а Каин и Авель. Презренный и проклятый, старший обречён на страдание, а младший, блаженный праведник, начинает цепь смертей невинных. В гностицизме эти ребята являются сыновьями лукавого (сатаны) и Евы. В традиционном христианстве, правда, не сатаны, а Адама (личное бессмертие, Божья благодать и всё прочее). Так или иначе, Таддео связан с грехопадением, Красным драконом; его единственная супруга же — глубоко верующая женщина, фактически является Женой, облачённой в солнце.  
> ⁸ Алоэ — горечь, траур.  
> ⁹ Я не эксперт, но зелёный является довольно интересным и противоречивым. Отбросив самые позитивные значения, можно сказать, что это ещё и символ отравления и падения добродетелей.  
> ¹⁰ Я уже всех достал, понимаю, но Антоний (по фамилии Сьвядек) — блаженный польский мученик, который умер в Дахау (1945). Веснушек у него никаких не было, только суровый взгляд и колоратка. Как бы намёк на то, что Войтех от религии далёк, никакой блуд ему не страшен (сам чуть ли не тёзка Адальберту Пражскому, знаменитому пражскому епископу). Напоминаю, в предыдущей главе герой читал Ницше.  
> ¹¹ Ещё не поздно, // Нас уже двое, // За дверью воет, // Мы ещё целы. // Над полем боя // Светит луна, // Скучно быть смелым. (песня: АукцЫон — Ещё не поздно)  
> ¹² Leonard Cohen — You Want It Darker  
> ¹³ Мудрый понимает с полуслова (итал.)  
> ¹⁴ Данко — персонаж рассказа «Старуха Изергиль» Горького.  
> ¹⁵ Птица на столбе символизирует единство материи и духа.  
> ¹⁶ Имеется в виду площадь посреди Дейвице (часть Праги). Википедия говорит, что название её местоположения (Dehnice), предположительно, образовано от слова «dehna», т.е. дьявол, демон, злой дух.


	9. арка I. глава II: кирпичная крошка

* * *

      Кошмары — зефир: щиплют потрескавшиеся губы, разваливаются во рту, противно липнут к нёбу, пока ты языком пытаешься согнать сладкую клубничную массу к зубам. Первое время этим наслаждаешься. Потом надоедает. И действительно: где вы встречали персону, готовую всю жизнь есть упомянутую сладость, не имея возможности иной раз употребить что-нибудь другое? Люди жалуются на отсутствие в своей жизни моря, однако, покупая у побережья домик, сбегают оттуда через полгода. Тошнит от крика чаек и белизны песка. Никогда не загадывайте однообразия ради разнообразия.

      Шуршал пластик упаковки: прозрачной, с нежно-розовой этикеткой и немногочисленными товарными знаками; на картинке — Александрийский столп, кусочек Дворцовой площади. «Зефир». Написано крупно, интересным шрифтом. На русском. Войтех открыл коробочку с некоторыми трудностями и достал оттуда двухцветное дитя питерской кондитерской фабрики. Его сестра, не иначе узнавшая продукт, положила локти на скатерть в ожидании. Удивлена более всех оказалась флорентийка — странного вида комочки не были похожи ни на одну вещь, что она видела ранее. Любопытство могла удовлетворить только дегустация. Микела боялась разочарования — как с равиоли в детстве.

      — Из Санкт-П _е_ тербурга! — с ударением на первый слог сказал Чех. — Бывший привёз.

      — Который из них? — Павла аккуратно повертела в руках упаковку. «Точно зефир, — подумала девушка. — В русском магазине у метро продают». — Я потеряла список с датировкой. А имён там тьма-тьмущая.

      — С тонкими бровями, ну. Утаскивал мои рубашки постоянно, — Гавел даже помнил, что называл этого господина Славиком. Хотя был он не Славиком, а Юликом. Или не Юликом — может, Боженой, может, Зденкой. Зденка Гаскова — писательница такая жила на свете. Только её никто не знал. Сочетание букв как у Павлы. Вслух не хотелось. Слишком красиво. — Мы расстались пятнадцать минут назад.

      — А чё? — спросила Коломбо с непроницаемым выражением.

      — Он заявил, что страна разваливается, потому что большинство руководящих должностей занимают женщины, — не дослушав объяснение, активистка прыснула со смеху:

      — Ай, чёрт его. Никогда мне не нравился, — под грубое фырканье Павлы прозвучало многозначительное «во мудак типа», прерванное попыткой прожевать сладость. — А зефир хороший, хороший! Я и подумать не могла, что бывает _настолько_ вкусный зефир.

      — Из Санкт-П _е_ тербурга! — повторил Гавел. — Сегодня я в ударе нежных чувств¹ от расстройства, поэтому набросал кое-что.

      — Только без барабанов, пожалуйста. Видеть страшно — не то что слышать, — это правда. Лодка Харона² тонула в оглушающей темноте, стоило юноше сесть за установку в приподнятом настроении. Игралось хорошо только во время депрессивной фазы — маниакальная чрезмерно весела для глухих ударов под мальчишеский вой (или стон). Кое-как музыкант сообразил группу, включающую абстрактных участников: бойз-бэнд от мира, где у нот нет личности и привязки к миллиардам долларов. Сестра против, разумеется. — Это худшее, что случалось с миром после тех неровных стрелок.

      — Я был хорош! — нет, не был. Расхаживал перед зеркалом, щёки чёрные от размазанной подводки, туши, бог знает чего ещё. Не плакал — пытался навести марафет, впечатлить отца. В футболке с неприличной надписью, «ты можешь дать мне». Чего угодной пропащей душе? Проси всё, кроме забвения. Бусинка, смертельно взрослый, смертельно устал. Его парень тоже красился: пунцовые щёки, глаза в фиолет, рот листом салата. Целая банда, кошмар Дэвида Боуи. С ними шастала двухголовая русская гидра без паспорта, Э. звали. Теперь не зовут. Куда делась жажда приключений? Войтех, greige³ — это ведь не цвет. — Жаль, растерял сноровку.

      — Йоу, ты лицо себе косметикой марал? Хорош! — зефир итальянке постыл от одного упоминания «штукатурки» (слово выучила будучи ребёнком, в хоре) — с нетерпением ожидала ответа. 

      — И сейчас иногда «мараю»! Жаль, некогда заниматься этим больше, — Гавел, рассказывающий истории, походил на ветерана войны. Глаза не смеялись, хотя байка, вроде, забавная. Особенно держал руки. Неискренняя искренность; именно она по ночам забивает поисковые запросы Карлом Марксом, грязным порно без сюжета с участием Ницше, мультфильмами про пони…

      — Красота требует жертв! — с лицом Сократа возразила Микела. То был первый раз, когда она беззлобно глянула на собеседника, по-домашнему тепло растянув в улыбке губы. Не маска — возвращение в детство. Хотела бы, наверное, солгать. Ложь полезна, нельзя говорить всю правду. Иногда это необходимо. Человек сам не знает, насколько могущественен и слаб одновременно: способен принять решение, которое кардинально изменит следующие несколько секунд, однако никогда не совершит ничего достойного всемирной истории. Как Чех с косметичкой в руках. Как весёлая Коломбо.

      — Я вам не мешаю? — встряла Павла. Выражение её лица оставалось спокойным.

      — Мне казалось, вы с зефиром отлично поладили. Не вижу проблемы, — глупая шутка, за которой, по законам жанра, следует лёгкий толчок товарища в плечо. У юмориста здесь товарищей нет, поэтому он потрепал воздух пальцами, имитируя тайное рукопожатие.

      — Не нуди, — зажмурилась флорентийка, затем снова обратившись к Войтеху: — Что ты там обещал показать?

      — Не «что-то», а будущий шедевр. Перформанс вечером!

      Сложно понять, говорил ли он правду или отшучивался, дабы позже, после полудня, вернутся к самобичеванию и осмыслению понятия «талант». Хождение по мукам, интереснейший многосерийный фильм. Новому поколению тесно в отсутствии перемен, оттого и сидят в пыльном углу друг у друга на головах. Невероятное событие пропустит даже организатор — других дел полно. В кармане завибрировал мобильник: череда сообщений «мы расстаёмся» с разных номеров стайкой надоедливых птиц пронеслась мимо. Спустя мгновение, всего каких-то семь дней, они полетят в корзину. Войтех любил читать _книги_ , не эсэмэски. Душе предпочитал тело.

      Активистка вышла из-за стола, взяв с собой пустую коробку из-под кондитерских изделий. В коридоре проскочила мимо тумбочки (пепельница из розового стекла до сего момента стояла на записной книжке, сейчас — едва не свалилась вниз) и скрылась у лестницы в подвал. Оставшиеся сидеть переглянулись.

* * *

_«Противная Чехия. 20ХХ. Сам не помню. Мне сегодня десять (наверное) лет. Время — социальный конструкт._

_Я видел только бесконечно простирающиеся вдаль серые многоэтажки. Солнце светило ярко, стоял жуткий мороз — я был без перчаток и точно помню, что отморозил губы. Деревья стояли голые, чёрные, будто облитые смолой; ветки рвали светлое небо, пока внизу, по занесённой траве, ходили маленькие люди в пуховиках._

_На парте — переписка. На многие из сообщений уже никто не ответит, год-то для большинства людей последний. А1. Моё место. Под притворно-ласковым взором всей администрации. Ты звезда только тогда, когда приносишь результат. Смотрю на часы, привычка: не умею определять время по стрелке, так ещё и на циферблате не проставлены цифры и числа. Смешно. Все школы в этом городе похожи друг на друга: тесный гардероб, одинаковая планировка кабинетов, учительницы в пенсне, наспех накидывающие на плечи цветастые пледы. Здание буквой «П». И всё равно путаюсь в коридоре четвёртого этажа: аудитории двести двенадцать и сорок один почему-то расположены рядом._

_Спрашивают глупости. Имя, фамилия, отчество, если есть. Не мои, чужие. Поменялся бы с сестрой, у неё ведь лучше. И жизнью тоже. Моя половина сейчас на другом конце…_ (Далее — многочисленные прочерки, попытки описать солнечный итальянский край.) _формально, это не конец,_ (Здесь неразборчиво.) _но…_

_Проверяющий тоже Войтех. Мы одинаково-рыжие, нескладные, выложенные лишними ударами по клавишам синтезатора, на котором не умеем играть. Музыка — дыхание улиц»._

* * *

      — Выкидывать пошла, — заключил молодой человек, вскоре также покинувший комнату. Микела осталась одна.

      Разговоры на кухне символизируют ограниченность, ортодоксальность, приверженность старым порядкам. Да? Позвони родителям, спроси об их самочувствии. Социальная реклама для социально потерянных. Похлопав себя по карманам, девушка вернула руки на колени. Потом задумалась о причине ухода «близнецов»: они ретировались, будто ожидая, пока хоть кто-нибудь заговорит друг о друге, а не будет эгоистично переключаться на себя. «Пойдём сегодня куда-нибудь?», «хочешь прогуляться?», «пожалуйста, скажи!» Смешно. Клише нужны на  _экзаменах_. А _жизнь_  — разве экзамен?

      — Поле ты видела, — начала выбравшаяся из подвала Павла, — а вот заброшку ещё нет.

      — Как раз думала, сгонять ли на свежий воздух типа, — непроизвольно кивнула Коломбо. — Что за тычка?

      — Полуразвалившийся домик на возвышенности у самого моря с пристройкой и разросшимся зелёным лабиринтом. У подножья нет роскошного пляжа, но песок в наличии, остаётся только найти выход к нему сквозь колючие кусты.

      Где-то этажом выше загадочно улыбался младший Гавел. Он хотел выброситься из окна со стороны обрыва года два назад, но не получилось — каркас прогнил от сырости, поэтому под юношей провалился пол. Войтех запомнил только омывающий раму рассвет и то, как вдали персиковые волны облизывали берег. Сломал руку. На гипсе расписывалась только сестра; после каждого визита врача делали общее фото. Улыбались: никто не знал о причине столь неожиданно возникшего перелома. _«Дорогой дневник, я хочу слиться с морской пеной»._

      Зачем? Некоторые под смертью подразумевают возможность хорошенько выспаться и восстать с новыми силами. Наивные, совсем погрязли в романтизации — ты не встанешь, если однажды упадёшь, не с такой высоты. Он навсегда сохранил в памяти слова одногруппницы: «Вот я хочу сдохнуть скорее. Не всерьёз, конечно, а то, прикинь, челики  _реально_  убиваются… насмерть! Жесть». Как она смотрит в зеркало? Отражение же кривое. Кривое от розовых сколов. _К._ её ненавидела. Если честно, _К._ ненавидела вообще всех, с кем общался Гавел. Но это уже другая история.

      Можно растягивать тоннели, можно бить тату, можно напиваться до одурения — можно всё и сразу. Любовь везде (мерзкая квазирелигия). Твоя подруга, соперница, мать, жена; ордена без привилегий. Единожды забывший чувства вряд ли вспомнит о милосердии:

      — Я тоже хочу! — крикнул молодой человек, надеясь, что сестра услышала.

* * *

      Первой скинув обувь, Павла любопытным взглядом окинула постройку. Нужный для создания верного первого впечатления ракурс девушка не застала, поэтому умильно-жалкий архитектурный «памятник» стал сродни чему-то готическому. Не Тынский храм⁴, конечно, однако нечто близкое по духу. Стремглав к небесам устремлялась поодаль стоящая башенка с косой крышей — её Гавел не узнавала совсем, особенно в переливчатом свете всхода радуги; оттого пейзаж местами порозовел, утоп в солёной дымке. Ладонь Микелы легла подруге на плечо:

      — Кайфовый вид, — итальянка поджала губы, рассматривая задние карманы шорт активистки. — И домик тоже ничего.

      — Дура! — Павла прыснула со смеху. — Где наш товарищ по несчастью?

      Микела молча указала на Чеха, что плёлся сзади — беднягу нагрузили сумками, которые он тут же уронил, дабы встать в позу максимально драматично. Негодование достигло предела, стоило молодому человеку заметить полное отсутствие у участниц похода каких-либо тяжестей на спинах:

      — Какого хрена?! То есть вы даже не взяли с собой ничего?  _А идея братских народов у нас где?_

      — В кризисе! — хором ответили приятельницы, весело рванув вперёд, в дебри лабиринта. Войтех не успел ничего предпринять — пришлось собирать с земли продукты.

      Они видели фильм Ксавье Долана, где Том бегал в кукурузе, а листья побегов рвали копирайтеру кожу на лице под жуткий саундтрек. Интересно, насколько остры ветви разросшихся «стен»? Девушки теперь босиком по траве и коварной гальке. Смех громче боли: Коломбо поцеловала костяшки пальцев, прежде чем зазноба отдёрнула руку. «Иди сюда», — поманила добродетель.

      В изгороди всюду пробелы. Выдранные из стройных рядов растения врастали в то, что осталось от садовой дорожки, поглядывая на более удачливых собратьев. Микела убежала в другую сторону, прочь от их зловеще сплетённых пальцев, и провалилась в череду тупиков. Чем-то похоже на жизнь. Не хватало лишь критикующей каждый шаг матери.

      «Вечно ты некстати, милочка. Уйди, я занята».

      Брось трубку. Впереди бюрократия. Ракеле в красном, курит первый раз перед зданием суда. Веки в созвездиях, наспех замазанных тональным кремом. Шепчет на ухо Геше, что-то о гадании по линии жизни. Сколько пройдено поворотов? Раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Счёт при вальсировании; повторяй, пока не свалишься от усталости. Флорентийка перешла на ходьбу, суетливо оглядываясь. Сквозь куст протянулись тупо сдвинутые брови.

      — Попалась! — вынырнул Войтех из-за угла. Повалились вниз вместе.

      «Я вам не мешаю?»

      Коломбо поторопилась приподняться. «Оппонент» из-за неловких действий вынужден был вжаться в траву.

      — Я нашёл выход.

      — Что? — девушка наклонилась к веснушчатому лицу. Вопрос прозвучал почти шёпотом. Не в состоянии отвернуться, Чех предпочёл закрыть глаза на всякий случай. — Громче типа.

      — В-выход. Выход нашёл!

      — Почему их называют близнецами?.. Не похожи совсем, — Павлик опустилась на четвереньки и подползла ближе. Голос — эхо.

      — Почему вас называют близнецами? — повторила за школьницей Микела. Допрашиваемый тяжело сглотнул, когда загорелые пальцы легли ему на губы. Геше усмехнулась:

      — Он гей, помнишь, ага?

 _Pаз_ -два-три.

      — Помню, ага.

      Раз- _два_ -три.

      — «Помнишь»?

      Раз-два- _три_.

      « _Ложь_ ⁵».

      — Это что такое? — Павла, уже стоявшая рядом, толкнула подругу рукой. — Долго валяться будете? Мы так-то на пляж собирались.

* * *

_«Десятый год обучения. 20ХХ. Суббота._

_По ушам долбит галимая мелодия, которую даже «топовые» радиостанции постыдились бы транслировать на миллионную аудиторию после стольких лет. Здесь время остановилось: клоунессы и клоуны, снежинки, зайчики, белочки, внезапно пиратка с длинными косами и попугаем без головы. Прячу в колючий свитер подбородок. Тамада просит особо буйных слезть с лестницы. Ванесса бьёт по голове Клаус (уронило ёлку и не хотело нести ответственность за свои действия⁶)._

_Помню, что в этот момент подошёл диджей — кивнул на выход из тёмного зала и закатил глаза. Да, я тоже устал. Ты хотел крутить пластинки в клубах, а вместо этого ставишь новогодние песни на дискотеке младших классов. Взял несчастного за руку: мы танцевали отдельно, под лестницей на третий этаж. Он, с руками на моих бёдрах, умело качался из стороны в строну._

_Я краснел, положив голову незнакомцу на плечо. Поцелуй меня. Не бойся и поцелуй. Сейчас. Раб музыкальной грамоты нежен. Тогда я впервые скинул трусы перед тем, кого едва знаю. Скорее бы лето»._

* * *

      Вода оказалась ближе, чем компания предполагала. Через полчаса (включающего в себя, разумеется, жалобы на пригнанные ветерком облака) был расстелен плед. На уголках традиционно расположились внушительные булыжники. Незапланированную бутылку вина после разлива содержимого Чех загнал в песок.

      Все будто синхронно занимались своими делами. Не физически, а морально. Воцарилось молчание. Правда, не особо продолжительное.

      — Искупаемся? — Павла враждебно глянула на алкоголь. Стаканчик поставила в сторону.

      — Я любуюсь видом, — её брат действительно любовался, только не видом, а тишиной, которую бесцеремонно прервали. — Атмосфера… другая. Не знаю, короче.

      —  _Другая?_ — Коломбо оторвалась от напитка из вежливости. Ей показалось странным, что юноша отказался от водных процедур.

      — Да. До твоего приезда… — осёкся. Правильно, здесь же  _люди_  сидят, а не безликие учащиеся рядовой школы. — До твоего приезда, мне кажется, лучше было.

      — Chiaro e tondo⁷, спасибо, — собеседница расслабленно приподняла брови — явный признак равнодушия. Последняя капля.

      — Nerozumím⁸. А вообще… Павла?

      — Слушаю тебя, — отозвалась активистка.

      — Зачем она здесь?

      Вернее сказать, почему  _она_ здесь вместо _него_.

      Люди встречали фигуру в мешковатом свитере с жалостливыми улыбками на лицах, иногда похлопывая по плечу, будто бы от этого становилось легче. Слёзы обиды и раздражения скатывались по покрасневшим щекам — тушь размазалась, превратилась в нелепые чёрные пятна под глазами, едва скрывающие синяки. Войтех до появления тонких струек крови прикусывал палец, дабы подавить жалостливый визг. Дверь была плотно закрыта на защёлки. В комнате задёрнуты шторы. Чёрные вискозные шторы, горящие настойчивыми солнечными лучами с обратной стороны. Бабуля их сшила. Страдалец несколько лет жил отдельно от своей _половины_ из-за матери. Сейчас бежал к морю, только пятки сверкали:

      — Идите все к чёрту!

      «Интересное кино, — подумала флорентийка. — Выдумка какая-то».

      Состояние брата пробудило в Павле странное желание обнять Микелу. Не пострадавшего от расстояния юношу — нет — _Микелу_. Ту, с кем провела всё то время, пока Чех в одиночестве отсиживал по семь уроков за день и осуждал математику за излишнюю лёгкость. Он был способным ребёнком, крайне способным. Но жизнь тускла и безрадостна, посему угасают так скоро взошедшие звёзды, не узнав настоящего счастья. Массы пытаются купить мечту — Войтех тоже купил. Закурил в пятнадцать, бросает до сих пор. Окружённый дымом, видел прозрачный силуэт Коломбо в каждом вздохе. Не заслужила гулять до поздней ночи, гладить по волосам, целовать в предплечья. Хотя сам и не целовал никогда — только тех, чьи имена забыл.

      Сложно любить женщину. Смотришь в зеркало, в нём — отражение вселенной. Не похожи. Разные люди, близнецы без близости. От разных ли отцов? Криштоф не знает — не видел донора. Фелисити выбирала сама, до смены имени мужа. Менял на  _своё_ ; с презрением во взгляде, женщина (словно на выставке собак) отбирала лучших из лучших. Сама, правда, никогда бы не прыгнула выше головы из-за лесбийского сепаратизма. Гавелы родились в разное время: есть же документы, свидетельства, медицинские карты… Младший не верит и ждёт, пока прибегут врачи и всё опровергнут.

      — Я и подумать не могла, что ему  _так_  плохо было из-за переезда… — Павла положила руки приятельнице на спину, глубоко наклонившись к ней. — Если бы я только…

      — Уже плевать, не? — беспощадно отрезала Микела, которая никогда не признавала владельца дневника за достойную внимания личность. Она тратила время как угодно, но только не общаясь с ним. Из эстетических соображений, возможно. Девушек окатил тёплый поток ветра, пришедший с моря. Пучок Павлы развалился под тяжестью волос.

      — Согласно здравому смыслу — да. Нечего у разлитого молока плакать. Но я ведь не удосужилась даже спросить, нормально ли дела. А он! Господи! — в отчаянии активистка сильнее напряглась. Песок забивался в кроссовки: слышался каждый вздох белых обточенных гранул. — Какая я глупая.

      — Ты не глупая. Не глупее самого умного человека на свете типа, — бодро начала Коломбо, а затем задумалась: — Мы обречены шастать везде втроём. Наверстаешь.

      Последнее слово прозвучало скорее вопросительно, нежели утвердительно. Итальянка ни в чём не уверена по причине того, что будущее от неё сокрыто (счастливое будущее без пробелов, по крайней мере). Росла Микела без сиблингов, под отцовским крылом, не зная конфликтов на извечные темы и драк за внимание родителей. Войтех же всю жизнь спал с копьём и щитом под подушкой — вдруг нагрянет гордость или материнский упрёк? И молодой человек, словно Змия⁹, пронзит его с безразличной ухмылкой. Где молодость? Только слёзы по ней.

      — Я люблю тебя, — непривычно тихо сказала Гавел. — Знаешь?

      — Знаю, — собеседница вздохнула. — А что толку?

      Всяко больше, чем от поддельных воспоминаний и искажённой реальности.

      — Кем я дорожу, всех обращаю в холодный камень. И ты превратишься.

      — Я уже давно камень. Булыжник, чёрт бы побрал. С вкраплениями хронического алкоголизма, — Коломбо строга и одновременно ласкова. Верно, из-за вина. — Жива!

      — Не люби меня в ответ, дорогая, — крикнула где-то чайка, соглашаясь с этими пророческими словами. Флорентийка взяла ладонями голову несчастной рыжей и подняла со своего плеча. Взгляды встретились. Отворачиваться поздно. — Ты рано станешь пожилой, седой и несчастной!

      — Старость — трэшак, милая, — это правда. Итальянка боялась смерти. Вечное забвение ли, райские сады ли. Тоска. Пообещай праздник загробной жизни — не согласится.

      — А вечно жить невозможно.

      — Что-нибудь соображу. Лишь бы не помереть при мозговом штурме.

      — Ты говоришь смешные вещи, — горькая усмешка. Тяжело говорить, ноги — вата.

      — Ты _делаешь_ смешные вещи.

      — Не могу одна. Давай вдвоём притворимся счастливыми, — Микела плоха в просчёте рисков, в то время как её любовь прослыла эксперткой. Павла никогда не колебалась, поэтому, кажется, не переводя дыхания выдала: — Будь моей девушкой.

      Чех забрался на небольшую возвышенность и, подскользнувшись, упал в воду. Он, к счастью, вынырнул, явно разочарованный этим. Всплеск постепенно затухал на фоне гневных возгласов. Надо было идти на дно с грузом проблем.

      — Да без проблем. Назло тебе типа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Есенин С.А.: Письмо к женщине.  
> ² Перевозчик душ умерших в греческой мифологии.  
> ³ A combination of color, a mix of grey and beige. Аналога в русском нет.  
> ⁴ Если быть точным, то Храм Девы Марии перед Тыном. Красивейшее здание на Староместской площади Праги.  
> ⁵ Как Вы понимаете, данная сцена является отступлением от общего плана и создана исключительно для фансервиса-ответа тем, кто ещё ждёт этот пейринг в каноне. Я говорю НЕТ УСПОКОЙТЕСЬ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА СПАСИБО  
> ⁶ Персона использует местоимение «оно», это не опечатка.  
> ⁷ Коротко и ясно (итал.)  
> ⁸ Не понял (в контексте «я не говорю на этом языке»; чешск.)  
> ⁹ Отсылка на Георгия Победоносца.


	10. арка I. глава II: естество

* * *

      Хлыст, хлыст. Раскалывает надвое скалу — ровно, без боли. Всё плывёт перед глазами, забирайтесь скорее на Титаник. Там в разы безопаснее, чем здесь, в реальном мире. У златоглазого ребёнка с выпавшими молочными зубами вместо суждений за спиной голая злость: пистолет нацелен на две большие буквы «ц». Дуэт шутит, пока оружие конфискуют двухголовая гидра и нелепая тень. Валерио уже никогда не сделает создателя счастливым — Абеле помогает дочери, этого достаточно.

      — Куда на этот раз, капитан Мике? — спросил он как-то с улыбкой, настраивая любимую гитару.

      — Куда-нибудь.

      — Постарайся вернуться до… — Коломбо не успел договорить, дочь его прервала:

      — Я всегда возвращаюсь, пап.

      А если и не возвращалась — мужчина не злился. Павла, напротив, вечно ругала за опоздания (особенно к ужину), но чья бы корова мычала. Мычит ведь? Жива «бурёнка»-то. Живее всех живых. Порой говорит вещи, до которых даже самый мудрый человек не додумается. Показать бы ей ту статью…

      У Микелы во рту гуляла травинка. Павла хлопнула по сиденью велосипеда с одобрительным кивком — хорош жеребец. Снять бы только глупую отцовскую корзинку. Гавел попросила Войтеха этим заняться, однако брат предпочёл тактично отступить — рванул в сторону города, ведомый нездоровой потребностью в фастфуде. Новый сезон бургеров, новый молодой человек. Оставил записку:

 _«Ahoj, P._  
_Je mi špatně. I'm drunk. Again. Don't tell father. Father_ **s** , actually. He-he.  
_I'll see u at five o'clock. if I don't die, ofc._  
_Dobrou noc a sladké sny, sis._  
_XOXO Vojtěch.  
__P.S. Michela, nedotýkej se mých cigarety!»_ ¹

      Разумеется, злосчастная пачка сейчас у итальянки в кармане. При подруге она курить не стала: разумеется, мысли чесались от раздражения, как болючие ранки от иголок под ногтем — младший Гавел своим отсутствием портил всю малину. Присутствием тоже, только теперь-то он уехал! Пассивная агрессия, не особо Микеле свойственная, вконец улеглась. Из окна выглянул Деметрио. В «домашней» рубашке, составленной будто из наспех сшитых полос ткани:

      — Чем занимаетесь, молодёжь? — крикнул он, уронив капли с мокрой тряпки в пустые заготовки клумб. Уборку с мужем делали.

      Как Павла ни старалась, брови расслабить не получилось — они изогнулись совсем странно, вскрикнули и убежали ловить экспрессию более естественного формата:

      — Велик проверяю.

      «Велик» этот от неё звучал так же естественно, как от рабочего шахты крепкая матершина. Расправив широкие плечи, активистка погрузилась в инспектирование, хотя средство передвижения выглядело и без того вполне достойно. Открытая рама с выцветшими наклейками на ней блестела от заходящего солнца, тонкие колёса «топтали» мокрую траву: обрати в коня — добрый будет друг. Девушка удовлетворённо провела по волосам рукой — неаккуратно стянутая коса упала с плеча, волосинки, на ощупь напоминающие тёплый песок, выбились мелкими пучками. Спустя пару мгновений ей пришлось снять резинку от неловкости в движении пальцев; большая ладонь опустилась к бедру.

      — В этой семье поездки обычно серьёзными вещами заканчиваются, — отозвался Криштоф, продолжая скрываться в глубине комнаты. — Смотри в оба, Микела.

      Павла поперхнулась и быстро оглянулась на адресатку. Та застыла на месте в нелепой позе, пытаясь добраться до сумки с продуктами. «Жаль, что в _трое_ смотреть нельзя».

      — Кела?..

      От плохих шуток всегда хочется пить? Лимон упал в крышку термоса вертикально. Теперь итальянка с досады фыркнула по-своему, лениво и безразлично. Подобно всякой персоне, живущей на заголовках газет о «лени, порочащей человечество», которые писали Павлы Гавел. Другие Павлы, не эта. Кому вообще в голову могло прийти пить кофе с долькой лимона?.. Так или иначе, комментарий Криштофа не дал об этом задуматься. Захотелось на пару секунд оторваться от реальности.

      Нога Геше свисала с края кровати, пока мебель плавно скользила в воздухе между дверными проёмами. Мимо пролетела музыкальная шкатулка; балерина крутилась на тонкой ножке; скреблась о стенки черепа ломанная мелодия, будто кто-то раздробил молотком механизмы. Внутри — молочные зубы. Выбитые всё тем же молотком, кривенькие и беззащитные. Пугающе многозначительные символы. Павлик. Па-па-па…

      Павла!

      — А Вы юморной, — ответила с опозданием Микела. — Зачётно сказано.

      Излишне пафосный поклон мужчины  _слышен_ был на соседней улице. После этого он вернулся к делам. Деметрио же закатил глаза; морщинистая кожа едва не треснула от натяжения, губы образовали тонкую линию — слова стали свистом:

      — Ты ужасен…

      — Всё для тебя, — фраза наверняка была обрамлена дерзкой ухмылкой, которую никто не увидел, кроме сверкающей горы посуды и стойки для мётел.

      Гавел, испытывающая и без отцовских шуток колоссальные нравственные страдания на ежедневной основе, громко цокнула языком. Небольшая перепалка осталась без комментариев, ибо распалять машину юмора — себе дороже. Активистка руку набила на грубых методах, а молчание, как известно, есть настоящее золото. Заполнить паузу в нагрянувшем полилоге оказалось нечем: воцарилось то праздное спокойствие, какое обычно сопровождает бессмысленный трёп на светских раутах — все смотрели друг на друга _безразлично_ -пытливо, книжно касаясь полуоткрытыми ртами воздуха. Микела отправила такту воздушный поцелуй. Ей беседы домоседов чужды. У них есть крыша. А где _она_ живёт? Есть ли такое место « _нигде_ »? Из чёрных дыр не выходит свет, что не исключает, однако, наличие окон; таким же образом не исключаются прорехи в душах довольных жизнью.

* * *

Бесполезная осень в резиденции Белло. Лука красит волосы, блонд слезает с рыжих прядей. Все почему-то в кашемире, кроме Микелы. 20ХХ. Пришлите подмогу.

      — Для меня невыносима мысль о бессмертии. Я лучше оставлю с разбитым сердцем любимую женщину: пусть ей станет без меня ещё больнее, чем со мной, но не наоборот. Чтобы она ушла, а я остался?! Буду волком выть от осознания своей беспомощности и бесконечной покинутости, но бессмертным быть отказываюсь! — политики все одинаковые в этом измерении. Собирательный образ много говорил, плясал у зеркала.

      Язык длинный для красивых слов, вплетённых в витиеватые речи. Под костюмами гнилые абрикосы: бери — не хочу. Мягкие черты лица обрамлены непослушными завитками, шея в засосах. Глаза, мягко скажем, странные — зрачки глупые, похожи на смазанные следы от печатей.

      — Скажешь тоже, крокодильчик, — хмыкнула Ракеле, явно не вникая в суть беседы. Она была гораздо больше заинтересована в своём маникюрном наборе. — Как работа? — вопрос без ответа.

      Лука ближе подошёл к зеркалу и принялся рассматривать плеяду красных пятен на щеке. Кортизол подскочил на днях, полезли прыщики; их трудно скрыть тональным кремом, а приметливые папарацци обязательно приметили бы расхождение в оттенках. Всё внимание к Белло. «Встану боком во время фотосессии. Пусть лучше в кадре останется… останется нос. Другая щека. Да-да, точно. Другая. Так более презентабельно — напишут, что я занятой человек». Вместо этого, мужчина, однако (после длительного затишья), крикнул:

      — Я тебе говорю! Бессмертие — удел плебеев.

      Для государственного деятеля люди — синие тени, размытые в случайном движении. Он не видел лиц, слов, не видел жизней, которые, вероятно, всего лишь статистические ошибки в демографическом плане. Путал прохожих с теми, кого когда-то знал и знал  _хорошо_. Только смешно это или грустно — не знал. Не хотел знать, вернее сказать. Рыжие волосы — не рыжие: одеколон, ржавчина и блеск в глазах. Сейчас Лука пах невинной весной, первым рассветом после грустной дождливой недели, падающими звёздами из чистого серебра. Микела заметила перемену, и её уголки губ поползли вверх, образуя хитрую улыбку:

      — Ага… Ты жить не хочешь?

      — Неправда, — возразил собеседник. — Хочу. Моя рутина, разумеется, уступает поцелуям прекрасной госпожи Белло, — промурлыкал он, глядя на жену. Ракеле лениво улыбнулась. — Лишь констатирую  _факт_ , пчёлка.

      Крокодильчики и пчёлки, надо признать, одинаково ужасны вне контекста. В нём — ещё хуже. Флорентийка поморщилась на неуместное прозвище, но промолчала во избежание конфронтации. Более того, нить разговора и без того ускользнула. Нашла новую:

      — «Мистер Твистер» факты из пальца высасывает, все просекли уже. Люди просто хотят стянуть с тебя брюки. Да поскорее. Dolce vita²! А по мне дерьмо помпезное, вот что.

      — _Michela!_ — возопила Ракеле, вскочив со стула. Каблуки жёстко загремели об пол. — Siivoa suusi³!

      — Пчёлка, — Лука нахмурился, — не пора ли тебе замуж?

      Ударило в нос моющее средство для стёкол (то самое, с лимоном, манго или могильной свежестью; трудно сказать, запахи странные) и лапшой быстрого приготовления. Коломбо не знала почему. В этом доме никто и никогда не прикасался к еде, стоимость которой была ниже вьетнамского чая за сто долларов (его покупают, на самом деле, только совсем отчаявшиеся). Упаковка стояла на полке слева, за свадебным сервизом матери. «Для повышения потенции», — гласила этикетка. Итальянка не любила играть грязно. _Геше_ любила.

      — А тебе? — два голоса ответили в унисон.

      Белло стоял босиком на мятой газете. «Тайная жизнь сливок общества: местный политик попался на горячем». Жёлтая лента обрамляла заголовок и фотографию на первой странице. Двое мужчин в окне пятизвёздочного отеля. Растроганные историей потенциальной измены фанатки. Скандал. «Всё-таки прочитала, ха? — он тяжело сглотнул, толкнув стопку бумаг под ванну. Платиновый, в который мужчина красил волосы, радугой осел на перчатках. — Ах, верните её в пузырь!» В окружение надёжных четырёх стен без обоев, с низкими окошками и матрасом на полу вместо приличной кровати. Туда, где солнце касалось щёк, рассып _а_ ло веснушки. «Хорошо, что она… — смешок, сдавленный, но смешок, отскочил от зеркальной поверхности напротив невнятного силуэта, — мне не дочь».

      Микела не улыбалась у него в гостях.

      Если бы слово «никогда» каким-то образом обозначили временными рамками, наверняка нечто страшное случилось бы с Белло. Политик не привык к новым ярлыкам.

      — Глупости говоришь, — больше он говорил сам с собой, нежели с падчерицей. Девушка в другой комнате, не видела реакции. Прекрасно. «Чего  _ты_ хочешь? Денег? Особняк в пригороде? Всё дам, только не мучай».

      — Вот не надо мне тут… этого самого, — флорентийка фыркнула. «Кончай обзывать «пчёлкой», coglione⁴». Горячее дыхание опалило кожу. Слишком далеко и близко. — Mi stai sul cazzo⁵.

      — Anche io vi amo⁶.

      «Враньё».

* * *

      Не хотелось чувствовать плоть, слезающую с костей — в будущем ждали счастливые лица с добрыми улыбками. Обнять вечность. Трудно ли это? Даже у бога нет всех вариантов концовки, руки в мозолях от постоянного перелистывания страниц. Она или, скорее,  _они_  уже читали Книгу Судеб. «Вы не можете спасти всех», — гласит первая строчка. Окольными путями, проводя бессонные ночи над рукописью. _Спасти_. Пожалуйста.

      Синяки расползлись по бледной коже под каждым из четырёх глаз. Самка богомола вытерла почерневшим рукавом слёзы; массивные серёжки зазвенели, когда она махнула головой, чтобы убрать надоедливые пряди. В свитере, связанном протеже — космос. Ежели нельзя вычленить из истории всё плохое, она готова написать её заново: без сцен, где любимое дитя умирает на руках, прося спеть в последний раз. Без ужасной войны продолжительностью в целую вечность.

      — Останься со мной, — осторожно цедило существо сквозь стиснутые зубы. Больно писать со вскрытыми венами. Крылья? Нет их. Слепота ощущалась физически. — Останься-останься-останься…

      Девочка хихикнула в ладошку, ласково и дразняще:

      —  _Я_ вас придумала. Ну как я могу уйти? Глупые.

      — Мы стараемся, — незнакомка сжала свободную руку в кулак, — так сильно стараемся! — слёзы покатились вниз — щедрые капли осенним ливнем прожгли бумагу. Кому нужна бумага в двадцать втором столетии? Сохраните лес, Павла же попросила. — Нужно стереть всё.

      — И потом воспроизводить тот же сценарий раз за разом? Зачем? Надеетесь, что внезапно станет лучше? — ребёнок заметно помрачнел. — Зайди с другой стороны. Проторенные дорожки — лажа.

      Хранительница оторвала голову от работы. Широко раскрылись глаза. Вспышка.

      Девочка сложила патроны в мешочек. _Зайди с другой стороны_. Стрельба в полдень, не за завтраком. Пусть будет так. А Микела пакует вещи.

      У жизни есть края, безопасно прижжённые спичкой. Дальше них огонь не идёт; лишь терпеливо согревает память. От него не избавиться — должен сам уйти. Чем-то напоминает приставучих людей, которые всё носятся по орбите и никак не соскочат с металлического обруча Судьбы, хотя ясно стало давно: не нужны они здесь. Да и не только  _здесь_ , везде. Уходят в забытье персоны подобного порядка неохотно.

      — Спросить хотела что-то… — причмокнула Гавел. — Ай, зараза. Ладно, потом. Я обкатаю?

      — Разумеется! — беспечный тон Деметрио спрятал зевок, и мужчина снова исчез из поля зрения. Делать нечего, вынужденная физическая активность неизбежна. Коломбо пожала плечами, забыв по привычке, что жест предполагает одновременное участие сразу и правой, и левой сторон. Из-за этого вышла неуклюжая волна танцевального элемента:

      — Я хотела тут потусоваться. Постоянно же носимся туда-сюда, не?..

      — Я, дорогая, не собираюсь на каникулах сидеть в четырёх стенах, — ответила Павла строго. — Закостенею вся.

      Коломбо уже даже не удивилась тому, что девушка употребила слово «каникулы» без иронии и _не_  в отношении брата. Стоять перед выбором без выбора — занятие довольно увлекательное. Нащупать рычаг убеждения, за который можно дёрнуть без последствий, флорентийка не умела: лучшая защита — отсутствие нападения.

      И она не стала испытывать удачу, меняя тактику. Пару минут спустя парочка катилась с крутого обрыва на фантастических гибридах велосипеда и веры в чудо. Несколько раз Микеле прилетело по лицу веткой с паучьими пальцами. Казалось, что закипела в наезднице жизнь, а затем в одночасье улеглась на место. В высоком кустарнике злорадствовали птицы. Украсил тропинку сдавленный писк. «Лучше махнуть в лабиринт… опять». Гавел хмурилась.

* * *

      «А вдруг человечество обнаружило бы, что оно одиноко во Вселенной? Что тогда? — Войтех сложил из салфетки непрезентабельную фигурку. — Непременно стремилось бы к саморазрушению?»

      «Открой гипотезу Медеи⁷, дурак. Мы уже к нему стремимся. Многоклеточная жизнь — просто физическая моделька массового самоубийства. Биосфера в жопе».

      В качестве ответа девочка получила мелодичное «хех». Всё-таки собеседник не поэт, что Павлик компенсировала своей редкой болтливостью.

* * *

      Активистка успела свернуть прежде, чем дерево повалилось на пыльную дорогу. Менее удачливой оказалась итальянка, вылетевшая с транспортного средства с характерной апатией в вырвавшемся вздохе. Незачем плакать после неудач — вот её кредо.  _Одно из_ , по крайней мере.

      — Setsakramentský⁸… — Гавел бросилась возлюбленной на помощь. Дама в беде покачала головой, обратив всё внимание (и расширенные зрачки) на прекрасную валькирию с выговором на кончике языка.

      Природное окружение поразил едва слышный стрекот. Бледное веснушчатое лицо Павлы искривилось неопределённостью. Брови медленно поползли вверх, пока нечто менее человечное совершало похожее движение, где-то на уровне небосклона.

      «Это шутка…»

      Воронка. Зелёные ленты пространства, затянутые в зигзаг, плотно обтягивали прилегающие друг к другу «дощечки» обсидианового цвета. Сверху небрежно лежали угольные вкрапления, соединённые нитями тончайшей работы. Бездна ещё никогда не была столь загадочно-прекрасна — что-то смотрело на представительниц Земли из темноты, величественно смакуя каждую секунду. Дыхание застыло будто бы в сломанных рёбрах, всё плыло лихорадочно быстро, словно их настигла температура под сорок в начале знойного лета: прохожие без курток, а девушки закутаны в шарфы, прея под косухами. «Рано ещё для пальто!» — голос матери — скрип вилки о стекло; говорила из прорехи, скрученной в узел неизвестности. Из _другого_ мира. Дальняя, наиболее яркая звезда сверкнула и вмиг погасла.

      — Помнишь?.. — слова в шёпот.

      Помнит. Ходила она вечно с серьёзным лицом, стиснув зубы и кулаки сложив у бёдер. Смотрела прямо, куда-то далеко, будто сканировала периметр на наличие посторонних объектов: дети боялись Павлу, пожилые обходили стороной, ровесники… ровесники старались даже вздоха рядом не делать — ледяной воздух окружал её, от присутствия кололо в лёгких, осыпались от неестественной твёрдости духа ресницы. Неловко было, когда она на ходу бралась поправлять манжеты или мятый рукав (рубашку гладила сама, поэтому выходило часто небрежно и глупо, как если бы человек, не имеющий отношения к игре в теннис или гольф, вдруг взял бы вместо привычного профессионалу снаряда, допустим, пивную кружку и принялся ею размахивать с грозным и пустым выражением), потому что останавливаться, совершая прогулку по коридору, было глупо, а терять основательное впечатление, оказываемое на коллег, не хотелось. То ли из профессионального интереса к реакции людей, то ли от проступающего у сердца, как пятно малиновой крови, редкого самолюбия. Настолько редкого, что видно было невооружённым глазом сомнения, терзающие обладательницу эго размером с грецкий орех.

      Проблема заключалась не только во внешнем виде — наводило ужас количество документов, покоящихся если не в сложенных узлом руках, то под мышкой или где-то в воздушной подушке между холодным взглядом и письменным столом: работа, которую ещё _предстояло_ сделать. Пучок у основания черепа с каждым шагом становился всё более похожим на сваленную в кучу сухую солому, причём уже горящую неестественно ярко. Две пряди по-парадному выступили вперёд, обрамив худые щёки — сделали одолжение собранности, чтобы госпожа Гавел выглядела серьёзной и уставшей. Веснушек стало больше. Солнце подпалило даже кое-где над губой, в месте «прикосновения ангела».

      Это прошло. Нет, _теперь_ её могла трогать одна Микела. Глупая, сонная, стоящая в шоке перед трещиной в перламутре неба. Всё это настроение передалось и Павле, глупое, сонное настроение. Любовь. Хватай и беги, брось документы. Вот и побежали: обе, оставив на растерзание велосипед, зловещее подмигивание лампочки освещало им путь.

      Вроде бы шесть свободных лавочек, сесть надобно, а не хотелось. Хотелось стоять, сложив руки, заломив ноги в нелепой, даже балетной, позе, и, немного наклонившись над пространством между гардеробной и торчащими из стен керамическими горшками, рассматривать грубую желтизну. Нелепая неделя. Как в детском саду на утреннике, когда ни с кем из группы не дружишь достаточно хорошо, чтобы доверить любимую игрушку на день-другой и не сказать матери об в этом в форме извинений за пропажу.

      Сомнамбулическое исполнение роли скучающей обывательницы. Хотя она по натуре не такая совсем, Микела сыграла бы лучше. Все люди её породы одинаковые — потерянные души с искусственным блеском в глазах.

      Вместо метаний пошла в туалетную комнату, такую же пустынную, и выскочила оттуда практически сразу, минуя взгляд строгого министра культуры (человека крайне некультурного). Искала на улице машину личной водительницы (Павла ненавидела процедуру поездки на в главное здание, но поделать ничего не могла из уважения к инициативе секретаря — они бы расстроились ужасно) — не нашла. Рано ещё, едва ли полдень.

      Судя по тому, что всякое движение вымерло и в здании, и вне его, назначено было совещание лиц чрезвычайно важных. Гавел положила на асфальт рюкзак, резко контрастирующий с деловым костюмом, и села рядом, в тени, словно вокзальная завсегдатая. Закричала портовая чайка; праздная молодёжь «подрубила» энергичную песню с неразборчивым текстом. Грязь под отполированными носами туфель лежала сухой, потому не прилипала. Кого-то рядом назвали «ананасом» — персона надулась голубем и вынуждена была пойти на крик. Ива за зданием тихо желтела⁹; активистка чувствовала это, хотя нашла подтверждение этим мыслям только после тщательного обхода территории корпуса — здесь она перед расставанием последний раз видела свою школьную любовь. Вдвоём они долго смотрели на бронзовый бюст у главного входа, слушали гул дороги и резвых малиновок. Скоро всё кончилось; примерно в начале июня. Сейчас же апрель, время для глупостей и неустойчивых расписаний. Или, может, полного их отсутствия. Это уж будущие верхи решат. То есть Гавел.

      У дороги ей надоело сидеть — слишком пыльно. Люди постепенно подтягивались из курилок и ленивых булочных. В пятницу разморило даже руководство: из окна актового зала было видно, что на совещании каждое второе Значительное Лицо¹⁰ гоняло балду; наиболее популярными оказались игра в глядели и катание по столу мотка скотча. Кто-то с горя (за отсутствием соревновательного духа или канцелярских принадлежностей (а иногда и того, и другого)) рассматривал растения, чьё обилие несомненно радовало. Гибискус, драцена, ещё какой-то жуткий ребёнок Флоры¹¹… Не наглядишься. Всё зелено — того достаточно. А машины до сих пор не было, хотя активистка исчерпала практически весь запас энергии на ленивый прогулочный шаг. Ива за двадцать минут не изменилась. «Умер мой энтузиазм к путешествию до дома! Умер!» — вздохнул бы Войтех. Павла сказала бы просто: «Скучно. До одурения, ребята, скучно». А Микела… в рамках цензуры английского языка тут не сообразишь ничего. Особенно на трезвую голову. Абсента нет, что является сигналом к покорному молчанию — глубокая философия.

      После пятого круга¹² народу прибавилось; в основном детей и злых трудяг. Последние понятно откуда, а дети… дети всегда будут. Закон подлости.

      Охранник посоветовал не стоять на солнце слишком долго. «Уважаемая, Вы бледная вся, удар хватит! — причитал он, уходя к своему зелёненькому автомобилю. — Эх, молодая кровь! Как Вам здоровья не жаль!» Здоровья действительно не жаль — девушка добралась тем днём пешком. Сейчас она _летела_ , ступни едва касались мятой травы.

* * *

  _«Северная Каролина. 20ХХ. Перемена перед уроком латинского. ~~Моим уроком, на который я приходить не хотел, поэтому опоздал.~~_

_Давно не писал сюда. Странно держать канцелярскую принадлежность после столь интимного обращения с сенсорными панелями. Детям говоришь, что бумага — наша верная подруга, пока активно набираешь эсэмэску, держа руки по столом. Хорошо хоть, что действительно эсэмэску. Но это всё лирика._

_Состоялся у меня с ученицей удивительный диалог (любит после уроков оставаться, не выгнать, заразу). Шею мне намылят знатно, скорее всего, после такого. Оставлю несколько выдержек здесь. Без контекста, а то, твари, ведь найдут записи:_

_1) Допустим, всех_ настоящих  _людей заменили двойники. Двойники хотели бы жить_ настоящими _жизнями. Но это невозможно, потому что их_ настоящие  _копии мертвы. Парадокс. Вторгшиеся сущности уничтожили чуждую реальность, чтобы жить в ней._

 _2) — Они возвращались друг к другу. Снова и снова._ Я  _возвращался к ней. Но однажды перестал._  
_— Что произошло?_  
_— Начнём с того, что это была плохая идея._ (В момент разговора он долго смотрел на свои руки, затем вздохнул и обнаружил, что собеседница уже перехватила инициативу.)  
_— А закончим?..  
__— Закончим тем, что судьбы не существует. Жизнь — это просто череда неправильных решений._

 _3) От заведующей кафедры (Вы сука, к слову):_  
_— Что Вы глупости детям в голову вбиваете?! Смерть вселенной, самоубийства! От Вас, как от учителя, ожидается разумность! А это что такое? Вы видели её табель успеваемости?_  
_Я кивнул „нет“.  
_ _— На досуге загляните…_

 _4)_ (Запись продолжается множественным оскорблениями.)

_Что ещё… Ах, лишился последней связывающей меня с детством вещи. Статуэтки собаки очень странной породы, название которой всегда на языке, но его никто не помнит. Павла в детстве называла её „Белый Бим Чёрное ухо“, только вот пёс никакой не белый. И ухо у него не чёрное, скорее, тёмно-рыжее. Рядом всегда стояли два одинаковых ангела, помню отлично. Ну, почти одинаковых — у одного из-за множества сколов раскрошилась протянутая вперёд ладошка. Выражение лица всё то же: спокойно-безразличное, свойственное бесплотному существу. Потеря невосполнимая. Выменял друга на новый учебник латинского (первую копию потерял в парке, пришлось с библиотекарем договариваться; дурак страшный, статуэтка по деньгам дешевле в разы)._

_Музыку, вот, послушал. А больше ничего интерес…_ (К столу Войтеха подошла девочка с хитрой ухмылкой. В руках какой-то пакет.) _Потом допишу. Отец звонит»._

* * *

      Она поднималась высоко, лоб в каплях пота. Волосы прилипли к затылку и пальцам, что бежали по шее в поисках уязвимой точки — спина Коломбо неестественно выгнулась под пристальным взглядом Павлы. Обе таяли. Скрылось солнце.

      У флорентийки две свободные руки, однако Геше всегда где-то позади, в стороне от развития событий. «Ты ваще существуешь?..»

      — Абсолютно, — Павлик склонила голову набок, говорила медленно. — Мы не близки, зачем всё время быть рядом?

      — А вдруг я дружить хочу? — вопрос сошёл с губ с трудом. — Мир, жвачка, всё такое.

      Девочка задумалась на мгновение, проведя по волосам рукой, посыпались блёстки:

      — Зачем люди продолжают искать неприятности, — с безразличием к сущности темы начала она, — когда их жизнь прекрасно устроена, скомпонована и без шероховатостей? Нелепое чудо свело тебя с давней любовью, а ты вместо пушистого будущего в объятьях неукротимой бестии выбираешь союз с сомнительным сновидением. Сама-то знаешь, что в омут лезешь? В чём соль?

      — Откуда инфа? — выпалила с ухмылкой Коломбо. Небо трещало по швам. Не кричи, милая, не слышно ничего; отнесись к осколкам в пятке с равнодушием.

      Тёплая кровь на камешках потекла вверх. Грязь забилась везде, кожа стала чешуёй, отходящей плотными слоями. Пейзаж мрачно порозовел. Геше развела руками:

      — В наше время тяжело оставаться неосведомлённой. Приближается буря… — она сделала паузу для вздоха: — Социалочка, говоришь, тебе нужна?

      Итальянка кивнула.

      — Тогда разберись сначала с  _этим_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Привет, Павла.   
> Плохо себя чувствую. Я накидался. Снова. Не рассказывай папе. Папам, вернее. Хе-хе.  
> Увидимся в пять утра. Если не помру, конечно.  
> Доброй ночи и сладких тебе снов, сестрёнка.  
> Целую-обнимаю, Войтех.  
> P.S. Микела, не трогай мои сиги!  
> ² Сладкая жизнь (итал. фразеологизм)  
> ³ Следи за языком (фин.)  
> ⁴ Мудак (итал.)  
> ⁵ Заебал уже (итал.)  
> ⁶ Я тоже тебя люблю (романтический контекст; итал.)  
> ⁷ Medea hypothesis — гипотеза Питера Уорда, утверждающая, что суперорганизмы (многокл.) и одноклеточные на протяжении веков нах-ся в процессе массовых вымираний, чтобы вернуть Землю в прежнее состояние, т.е. до появления на ней жизни. Этот процесс способен остановить лишь человек.  
> ⁸ Чёрт возьми (чешск.)  
> ⁹ Желтеют в тёплые времена года только больные деревья.  
> ¹⁰ По Гоголю — второстепенный персонаж из повести «Шинель», представляющий собирательный образ важничающего чиновника.  
> ¹¹ Отсылка на «Отягощённых злом, или Сорок лет спустя» Стругацких.  
> ¹² Пятый круг ада Данте — болото, где дно устлано телами скучающих.


	11. арка I. глава II: латексное кружево

      Сквозняк. Парковка едва освещена — большая часть тусклых ламп в часы закрытия отключается. Нигде поблизости нет охранника. Пустуют «элитные» места для вылизанных авто красного цвета. Всё внимание _ей_. И она чрезвычайно рада, что дарят его голые стены, а не команда федерального бюро.

      На бетоне лежит тело. Странные изгибы, ломаные линии — девушка, в светлом начале двадцатых, очаровательная пышка со вздёрнутым носиком и жутким взглядом. Она походит на фарфоровую куклу — всё ещё радует глаз. Пробита голова; ноги, покрытые алыми пятнами и гематомами, готовы вальсировать; руки запутаны в куске сетчатых колготок, которые неизвестная пыталась сорвать с убийцы. «Позови меня на танец, позови меня на танец, раз-два-три…»

      Под свитером прячется корсет. В сбившейся причёске мерцают заколки-бабочки (дешёвый блеск «драгоценных камней»), на шее — ленточка с очаровательным бантиком. Много говорила о любви, губы до сих пор слегка приоткрыты в беспомощном выражении нежности. Сентиментальность — обезоруживающее качество, смерть неженок людей трогает _немного больше_.

      У прессы уже год работы хоть отбавляй, газеты пестрят объявлениями о пропаже девушек от шестнадцати до двадцати трёх. Заголовки самые разные: нелепые, порой пугающие, иногда занятные или прозаичные, что полностью зависит от настроения ответственного журналиста. Он будто ведёт собственное расследование, отсиживаясь в тылу; его издательство могло бы поглотить конкурентное, если бы не низкопробные статьи. Россини ослеплён жаждой справедливости, посему идея охватить большую аудиторию прошла мимо. «Предупреждены — значит вооружены!»

      «Феномен Аурелиан¹: гедонистка возвращается в южную часть города. Найдено новое тело, — шаблонно. — Почерк остаётся прежним. Власти бездействуют?» И где-нибудь рядом плоское: «Читайте о революционном способе увеличить (прим. редакторши: Мартин, дорогуша, вставь сюда нечто сокровенное, нам нужно произвести фурор) прямо сейчас!» Скандал нужен лишь для привлечения к делу верхов, очевидно:

      — Лука не шевелится!

      — В следующий раз попробуем по-другому, уговорил.

      Как-то так было вчерашним днём в офисе. Это лишнее — ценительница бабочек хоть любит внимание, вспышки фотокамер обласкает охотнее, нежели грубого тюремщика. Большие шишки не торопятся. Они и не будут — всё куплено. Если подражательниц пачками ловят посреди улицы над свежими трупами, то неповторимый оригинал преспокойно посещает светские мероприятия в свободное от работы время.

      — Спасибо за компанию, милая, — последние минуты наполнены сладостью уходящего момента. Микаэла ухмыляется, ласково, по-матерински обнимая это чувство, и подбирает с пола топор. Добавить новую Zizula hylax в коллекцию всегда приятно.

      Злость проходит с последним дрожащим выдохом — после этого убийца вальяжно удаляется, покачивая бёдрами. Коридор, освещённый люминесцентной лампой, наполняется мигающим пурпурным сиянием. Мягко гудит весёлый напев гимна. Зеркальные стены ловят каждое движение.

      Будущее и прошлое.

      — Я молюсь между вздохами с жаром в груди. Почему Время не облегчит жизнь Евы? Её не существует в этом искажённом грехом измерении, и всё же она страдает больше всех нас. Блаженная во сне приносит жертву куда хуже, чем неудачные распечатки. Взгляни на меня. Куда ты ушёл, Бог?

      — Он помер типа. Со стыда слёг.

      Прошлое и будущее.

      Так зеркало разлетается на осколки под окровавленным лезвием. Стёклышки, смеясь, падают к ногам Микаэлы, которая постукивает каблучками и перед театральным исчезновением в дверях машет невидимому зрителю рукой.

      Она — актриса на сцене преступления. Идол. Настоящее совершенство по сравнению с обременённым моралью подлинником. Она не скорбит по усопшим и не считается с добродетелью. Что ещё нужно?

      Нужна крепость.  
      Стены комнаты украшают списки с классификациями. Роскошная перламутровая ванна заполняется до краёв, по комнате летают пузырьки, пахнет… краской для волос? Под раковиной табуретка из розовой акации, на ней мокрые следы. Что толку в деньгах и связях, когда дёрганную копию не могут элементарно выскрести из отверстий в стенах.

      Нужен талант.  
      Оперный зал разрывают овации. Зрители вскакивают со своих мест, желая приблизиться к свету мертвой звезды. Менеджер пылает от любви к подопечной; его молчаливый помощник спешит скрыться от ярких лучей — они жалят больнее искр вспышек фотокамер.

      Нужна любовь.  
      Слипшиеся от пота волосы. Тела, мелькающие в темноте. Балдахин огромной кровати, под ним ворох поклонниц. Гениталии менеджера, который был слишком настойчив после выступления, уже отосланы его матери. Новый организатор ожидает за дверью, присматривает в каталоге часы посолиднее. Вдох, стон, вздох; протяжный крик; пропитавшиеся кровью простыни. «Пора за работу…»

      — Мне вызвать горничную, мисс? — парнишка едва заглядывает в номер, оценивая ущерб.

      — Будь добр, Робеспьер, — отвечает дива, снисходительно махнув рукой. Вот досада, боа не подходит к платью. Серийной убийцей быть тяжко. «Спину ровно держи, негодница!»

      Подражательницы Микаэлу раздражают. Если для них само _искусство_ убивать задерживается в области живота отрадным покалыванием, остаётся в хронике, в головах следователей (адской болью), то для Золотого билета их кровавые каракули — пятно на репутации. Поймать, усыпить, аккуратно расправить крылья — это не вся работа. Пальцем оттягивая жемчужное ожерелье, девушка с отвращением морщится:

      — L’abito non fa il monaco²…

      — Статус делает, — разводит руками тень. Высказывание старательно игнорируется.

      Преступления часто сексуализированы: ничто так не заводит, как обладание властью. Случай Аурелиан не уникален. Выпады часто импульсивны (пометка Россини: «импульсивно-продуманны»); если нужно пустить по ложному следу — заранее приобретается искусственность поведения. Загадка о живом оксюмороне. Знаком анекдот о неуловимом Джо? Разница лишь в том, что _здесь_ герой анекдота нужен _всем_. И ловят тоже _все_ , ибо всякому благородному ремеслу необходима публика.

      — Ты ведь не слушаешь, верно?

      — Верно. В обществе принято сначала назвать себя, — убийца прошлась расчёской по волосам, стараясь боковым зрением не ловить приближающийся силуэт, — и только затем надеяться на продолжение.

      — У всех нас одно имя, — спокойно ответила тень. — Позволь продемонстрировать.

      Очертания рук легли Микаэле на плечи. От испуга она вскрикнула, не смея сопротивляться. Пол в комнате провалился.

      — Никто не спрашивал, хочет ли Госпожа гламурного антипода. Будь тише, — левую половину лица двойника растянуло в неприятной ухмылке, оголился верхний ряд зубов.

      «Михаила. Моё имя — Михаила». И так — в который раз.

* * *

      Сколько мы перебрали комнат? Не тех, что используем для _важных_  внутренних монологов, а временных, ставших частью «серийников» — отношений, шагов, которые никогда не будут сделаны, выдуманных перед сном обстоятельств? Микаэла думала об этом, когда очнулась в инверсии рефлексии. За накрытым столом сидела, потирая руки, незваная гостья. В тёплом свете её волосы оттенком походили на потемневшую от заразы дубовую кору. Правый глаз ярко блеснул какой-то игривой озадаченностью, левый же был пуст и скрыт за стеной вязких прядей. Она толкнула в сторону дивы тарелку горячих блинов:

      — Потрясающе, а? Недавно разогрела, попробуй. Гораздо лучше твоих девочек. К слову! Узнаёшь место? Хочу подтвердить опасения: в этом измерении никто ни от кого не отталкивается. Все лишь притягиваются; притягиваются с неимоверной силой, точно их что-то заставляет. Добрая воля ничего не решает. Поэтому нет взаимности. Все друг другу _нравятся_ , но никто никого не любит. Все, вроде, довольны, но при этом глубоко несчастны. Вчера продаёшь соседке душу — высший сорт; сегодня она уже хвалится _своей_  соседке, что душа — её. И обязательно упоминает о поте и слезах — а то и крови — вложенных в реверанс тощему демону. Колени-то слабые. Ну или ещё чего. Причина найдётся, почаще товар таким сволочам сбывай… — заметив растерянный прищур собеседницы, Михаила махнула рукой, — я не намекаю, не подумай. Руки чисты, только в крови по локоть. — Почему-то перешла на шёпот: — Было же? Ой, знаю, что было, можешь не отвечать. Я не я, душа не моя.

      — Прекрати меня мучить! — Микаэла ударила кулаком по столу, стараясь сохранить элегантность в жесте. — Чем я заслужила этот повторяющийся кошмар?!

      — Ты осведомлена не меньше моего, дорогуша, — копия принялась нарезать свою порцию, топя вилку в сиропе, — поэтому лучше не спрашивай. Не на все вопросы люди должны знать ответы. Кроме того, — она сделала паузу, чтобы прожевать, — ты даже не человек.

      — Святая правда! Ты ошибаешься, — убийца сменила тон на тот, в котором обращаются к детям: — недавно обсуждала нечто похожее в оккультном клубе. Жалкое зрелище, без сомнения, как удивителен тот факт, что духи не врут! Кроме того, слышала я от них, что ты меня боишься. Потому тараторишь славно… и много.

      Тень молча оторвалась от еды и исподлобья посмотрела вперёд себя, крепче сжав серебряный прибор. Металл заискрился, отовсюду пошёл слабый чёрный дым. Убийца права; что, однако, есть страх? Может ли испытывать нечто подобное нематериальная сущность или сперва ей необходимо придумать себе эмоции?

      — Я боюсь преступления против человечества, коим является твоё существование.

      — Мне нравится это словосочетание! — захлопала в ладоши Микаэла. — Ужасная досада, что медовый, пафосный термин, созданный _натурально_  для игривого тенора, регулярен в употреблении среди бюрократических тварей. И бесплотных олицетворений трещин на прелестном рассудке оригинала. Найди дефект, воспользуйся им. Инструкция проще некуда — создана несчастными. Общество не в состоянии оценить нашу «полезность». Только мы сами определяем её — правильно или неправильно. Плохо, хорошо; добро, зло; глупость, бесконечное просвещение³; жизнь — скучное нуарное кино, местами удерживающее тебя от попыток уснуть эмоциональными качелями. В этом нет никакого смысла. Тебе не надоело? Имитировать.

      Михаила не ответила. Слов не подобрать; ни дух, ни демон. Остальные «блины» прошли в тишине. Фаянсовый зал не двинулся, зловещее свечение заполонило его, с потолка сыпались надежды и мечты. Здесь подписывались акты о капитуляции — обе шагнули за дверь, единственную в пространстве на пять⁴ стен. Форт сдан? Когда придёт газета, герр? Жена волнуется.

      Вне комнаты кипела жизнь. Манекены в дорогой одежде спешили попасть домой незамеченными. Кто-то останавливался полюбоваться луной. Первой покинула подсознание певица. К ней подлетели двое мужчин, очевидно, принявших её если не за давнюю подругу, то за добрую приятельницу. Один из них попытался поцеловать руку — Микаэла с анафемской улыбкой её отдёрнула; другой хотел вешаться на шею, но холод во взгляде итальянки сказал, что порыв ей чужд, «я не верёвка с потолка». Беседовали недолго, распрощались уже без тлеющего желания физического контакта. Коломбо проводила незнакомцев вежливым кивком. Когда они отправились восвояси, лицо её мгновенно исказилось гримасой отвращения.

      — Знакомые?

      — Никто, — обратившись к тени, она сахарно засияла, протянув руки к собеседнице. Разительная перемена в столь короткий промежуток времени. — Совсем никто. Пусть думают иначе, если угодно. Пройдём? — рука в печатке аккуратно легла Михаиле на поясницу. Искренняя потеха сменила страшное выражение. — Я, право, устала стоять на солнце.

      — Сейчас глубокая ночь, мисс, — мимо девушек прошла персона в костюме-тройке, небрежно помахав. Они пожелали доброго сна прежде, чем исчезнуть насовсем.

      — Ох? — Микаэла остановилась, притворно посмотрев на небо. Ярко горели огни, всё было черн _о_ , только белели вдалеке мёртвые вкрапления звёзд и обрывки облаков. Мир выцвел. Монохромный пейзаж нескладно перебивало зеленоватое мерцание, исходившее от силуэтов, застывших в витринах. Перекрёсток пустовал. — Не заметила. Как ужасно, что не заметила!

      Тень промолчала, но закатила глаза так сильно, что они могли вывалиться с другой стороны черепа. Сохранила обыкновенную нейтральность — слишком безразлична для покойницы. От этой сцены становилось жутко.

      — Как странно нас читают друзьями те, кому мы совсем не друзья. Мы хуже незнакомцев друг другу! Я убила бы их, скажи мне какой-нибудь проходимец, что за это злодейство меня нарекут мировой звездой! А они! Пожать руку пытаются — дайте, говорят, госпожа, поцеловать… Я-то госпожа? Клонюсь над убогими тонким деревом под натиском ветра — для страха — а эти всё мало. Жалкое зрелище. Много всё-таки на Земле непригодного расходного материала. Отчего? И в подобных количествах — глупых людей?

      — _Её_  мать в молодости однажды сказала то же самое, — покачала головой тень. Микела резко открыла глаза.

* * *

      В коридоре — движение.

      «Во дела…» — подобно сытой, отоспавшейся барыне, Микела лениво перевернулась на другой бок, завершив вступление к короткому монологу. Потянулась. «Если мне сейчас хорошо, то кому-то, кто далеко отсюда, наверное, плохо. Наоборот тоже. А если мне „никак“, то и другим „никак“? Или им „как“ без „ни“?..» — подумала она, однако мрачная мысль заняла её лишь на мгновение. Чистые зелёные глаза просветлели до стеклянного блеска, бывающего у людей в настроениях крайне нестабильных и негативных, потом резко стали вновь тёмными, обрамлёнными паутиной сонливости. Цвет вернулся на загорелые щёки даже в несколько опухших местах. След от слюны Коломбо вытерла тыльной стороной ладони.

      Мирное утро после мерзкого сна напугало девушку — не должен человек от убийства испытывать эйфорию, тем более, когда умерщвление производишь своими руками. Коломбо запуталась в простынях; от этого испытала парадоксальный душевный подъём: раз нельзя двинуться дальше другой стороны кровати, то и причинить никому вреда не выйдет. За дверью оживлённо болтали.

      — Она спит? — на вопрос отца Абеле пожал плечами. — Забыла о дедушке совсем!

      «О дедушке?!»

* * *

_ «Северная Каролина. 20ХХ. Почему я? _

_Я зачем-то копнул рукой глубже в клумбу — пальцы теперь пахли сырой землёй. На том и успокоился. Ушёл в помещение. _

_Сидел. Ждал. Чего ждал — не особо было понятно, просто ждал. Иногда поворачивался, чтобы рассмотреть за мутным окном облака, но (в основном) только смотрел в записи, а затем на часы. Циферблат молчал, молчал календарь на противоположной стене. Праздник в воскресенье. По ошибке считают_ (Кто?) _, что он — мой, однако он не мой совсем, глупости это. Я застрял между ожиданием смерти и отсутствием всякой жизни в будничной суете. Здесь_ она _меня не достанет, слишком далеко. Билеты вообще на другое имя взял. „Ой, уже давно?! Поздравляю!“ Хватит уже._

_Вы обрекли бесталанного человека без денег на жизнь в мире, где все либо творцы, либо миллионеры. Ещё и повязали на шею петлю, а другой конец верёвки дали К. Хуже не придумаешь. _

_Я познакомился с ней в средней школе. Или она со мной познакомилась, не знаю. Таскала мне выпечку, журналы про бабочек и изготовление дачных заборов. Я сразу понял, что намерения у этой застенчивой любительницы тяжело дышать в трубку во время телефонных разговоров со мной (больше ни с кем она дольше минуты рядом не стояла) крайне недоброжелательные. Через неделю нашёл в парте записку. _

_Не спал с ней. Оправдание нашлось не в отсутствии желания как такового, а…» _

* * *

      «Всё замечательно, только ужасно. Не пытайтесь это изменить, не поддавайтесь спокойствию тихого домика в чудной тени деревьев. Впечатления ложны», — тихо постукивал по столу вилкой Абеле, наблюдая за перемещением графина по столу. Банан разваливался во рту сладеньким пюре — напоминал отроческие годы. Ничего не хотелось делать; пить сидр. Таддео сидел во главе.

      Он «глотал» страниц по двести в день (именно «глотал», потому что смысл от него попеременно ускользал; а то и элементарная идея, лежащая в основе, вовсе не доходила даже после изучения детального анализа. Ну, того анализа, который составляют до сих пор охотники додумывать всякую чушь, дорисовывать к вполне готовой композиции мерзенькие цветочки и солнышки. «Не знать или не понимать — не стыдно, а стыдно не учиться!» — добавлял Таддео к оправданиям, обычно стыдливым и торопливым. И каждый раз на этой пословице у человека, _заранее_ привыкшего знать всё на свете без особого усилия (от подобных персон требуется лишь грамотное раскрытие таланта), мутнело в глазах. Выносили образцы невиданной божьей щедрости пачками, тысячу раз на дню — Коломбо очень уж любил гостей, но на всех впечатлительных личностей не хватало диванов. С его рождением в мире появилась так называемая «красивая бездарность».

      — Бедная Ракеле ничего не слышала совсем! Скажите спасибо, что я хоть на оба уха не оглох, — захихикал пожилой мужчина, сильнее опираясь на стул с новым слогом. Микела ухмыльнулась, потрепав деда за плечо. — Почему молчит твой непутёвый отец?

      Криштоф по привычке насупился, предчувствуя тон беседы. Коломбо же продолжала тепло отвечать:

      — Непутёвого отца у меня нет, — и покачала головой, — есть прекрасный Абеле. Па-а-ап!

      Не было на Земле человека, способного оспорить эрудированность Таддео по самым разным вопросам. Пассивная агрессия выдавалась за нарочитую заносчивость, статус ужасного родителя за широту взглядов — обаятельному дураку в наше время прощается всё. Малоумие, замаскированное под всезнание, чрезвычайно удобно. Оно способно здорово увеличивать шансы на выживаемость до тех пор, пока обман не вскроется. Коломбо, например, был пойман с поличным на похоронах жены. Все вокруг продолжили вести себя обыденно, но он знал, _знал_ , что лишился привилегии умника.

      — (Сколько притворяющихся Вы видели сегодня? Или Вы из них? Тогда простите.)

      — Что, капитан, дед зовёт? — погружённый целиком в обиду Абеле приподнялся в кресле. — Я слышу, что он зовёт. Однако это не зов совсем, а язвительный вопрос.

      — Эх, мой мальчик всё тот же хмурый человек искусства! — Таддео хитро сморщился от умиления, хлопнув в ладоши. — Приятно знать!

      — Не знаю, приятно или нет, но ничего не поделаешь уже с сим фактом. Если собираешься отчитать меня за то, что я тебя не встретил по приезде, то избавь, — он выдержал паузу; набрал воздуха, дабы поуспокоиться. Затем добавил достаточно возглашённо: — Занят я.

      — Прекрасно вижу, зрения тоже не лишён. Сарти тут?

      — Здесь. Где-то, — мрачно ответил Абеле, ныряя обратно в думы. — Наверное.

      — У Павлы спросить можно, — дополнила Микела в догонку.

      — Любимой-то твоей? — озвучить вопрос Таддео стоило подкравшись, словно журавль, клонясь немного вперёд и держа за спиной руки. Девушка бы смутилась больше. — Вот Ракеле бы с ней познакомить. Судя по тому, что я знаю, они сошлись бы отлично: две боевые комсомолки…

      — Они же не комсомолки совсем, дед.

      — Ну это я так, в шутку. Чай будем пить? — фраза, призванная стать способом разрядить обстановку, только больнее уколола. Первым сдался Криштоф, топорно схватив салфетку (занять руки):

      — Раз речь зашла о напитках, тогда действительно стоит поискать Деметрио, — попытка его остановить, слабая, практически немая, не возымела эффекта. Вот же актёр. — Скоро вернусь!

      Слишком радостен, бодр был голос, отчего он подумал своё «вот чёрт», вбегая на лестницу. Неловко, когда твой выход можно отследить и проанализировать тяжесть шагов: мужчина не летел, однако торопился. «Улыбка света на лице пустом»⁵… Обыкновенно прикрывшись вкусной поведенческой шуткой, он рассмеялся сам над собой и сделал вид, что за ним никто не наблюдает.

* * *

       _«господи кого я обманываю_

_       сука вырубила меня, когда я отказался с ней встречаться  
я не мог ничего сделать — трепыхался, пока не выдавил сквозь (целые, к счастью) зубы блядское „да“. мы жили в чикаго, потом я сбежал _

_       у меня не вставал! ни на красивое бельё, ни на её обольстительные позы. просто ноль. поэтому меня отчаянно лупили _

_Ушёл имитировать бурную деятельность в кабинет информатики. Расположился в самом углу, у розеток. Компанию мне составлял покорёженный стул, на котором стоял горшок с мёртвым саженцем. Где-то он ещё зеленел, но в основном сухие ветви несли только рассыпающиеся при малейшем прикосновении листья — настолько маленькие и скукожившиеся, что я сначала принял их за спящих под утренним солнцем бабочек. Свет сквозь жалюзи ложился на кремовые обои смелым узором из полос. Оживился мой сосед: яростно заводил ручкой по листу бумаги, как бы демонстрируя преподавательнице, что старательно пишет, хотя чернила едва оставляли след между стройным рядом клеточек. Ежу понятно, сидел мальчишка в телефоне. Энтузиазма в наборе сообщений ему было не занимать; внимания на это безобразие никто не обращал до самого звонка. Потом все собрали вещи и организованно покинули аудиторию. Я обнаружил, что не проверил ни одной тетради. Мысль мою оборвала подкравшаяся учительница биологии, кажется. Стильное пятно красного цвета расплылось за моей спиной, и Верона извинилась по-французски, добавив потом какое-то уменьшительно-ласкательное к общему потоку фонетической нелепицы. Ответить я не успел, поэтому „ничего страшного“ догнать женщину не успело. Кажется, она и без того была чем-то увлечена, потому голос звучал неслышно — сегодня какой-то экзамен. Или проверка, неважно. Может, готовятся к_ празднику _._

_       Дети на улице нарезали круги под аккомпанемент наставлений физручки (по фамилии я её не знаю; да и не надо). Строгая до одури, мне некомфортно. Шутки все у неё про спорт, а единственная интересующая меня дисциплина — ну, не совсем спортивная. Мне больше нравится в очереди в столовой быстро прошмыгнуть к витрине и вместе с этим пить хороший чай, наслаждаясь отсутствием поблизости достающих учениц, а не бегать с языком на плече за мячом до потери пульса. _

_       К. пыталась звонить, но телефон я выбросил из окна такси по пути в аэропорт. так сказать, новое начало: забить список контактов пустыми профилями и номерами пиццерий можно и в другом штате. _

_       если хочешь спрятаться — не прячься вовсе. _

_       нет, она, разумеется, последовала за мной. только в другом направлении. во время проезда по маршруту чехия-италия К. пропала. где-то у Матеры, наверное. потом писали про красивое убийство, но я не читал. разучился обращать внимание на смерть. _

_во мне проснулось ликование. я плакал в тот день, закрыв рот руками, чтобы не смеяться. поспал три часа. съел вафлю. подал объявление о поиске работы. and here we are»._

* * *

      Павла предсказывала провальное воссоединение. (С кем? Дом пуст.)

      Она, обнимая одеяло, лежала спиной к стене и кошкой щурилась на брата — тот хлопотал у нагромождения одежды, выбирая между одинаково скучными свитерами. Павла запустила руки под податливую ткань, старательно впитывая всё тепло, что пододеяльник мог дать. Длинные ноги свесились с кровати. Нужно было работать, но душа требовала безделья. Напала мигрень. В клетке никак не мог уснуть Дилан Томас: прыгал по жёрдочкам, притворялся чихающим, вертелся разно и причинял Войтеху посторонними шумами всякие неудобства. Молодой человек же снисходительно фыркал, готовя грандиозную месть. В дверь постучали.

      — Come in, — пригласила девушка.

      — Děkuji, — ответил Криштоф, переступая порог. Павла лениво помахала отцу рукой. — День хорош?

      — Хорош. Только не подавай Войтеху повод расползтись в философиях, папенька. Знаешь же, сейчас будет тирада, — сухо ухмыльнулась в груду подушек девушка. Младший Гавел по-прежнему молчал.

      — Хватит задирать Бусинку, Павла. Мне, напротив, чрезвычайно нравится мыслящая молодёжь, — мужчина весь заулыбался. Потом как бы невзначай добавил: — Пишут, Фелисити удавилась.

      Близнецы насторожились — трудно было скрыть общие удовольствие и облегчение, потому что в обществе полагалось всегда одно по такому случаю — скорбь. К чему это? Первый этаж в празднестве, отец решил и сюда принести приятные вести? То-то разливают напитки. Войтех первым решил высказаться:

      — От злости, видимо.

      — Давно пора, — с жутким блеском в глазах заключила активистка. — Отрадна всё-таки смерть идеологических соперниц.

      — А она всё о деле… — вздохнул Криштоф. — Нельзя так.

      — Можно. Тяжелее в разы тем, у кого долг не сходиться в семьёй, — в припадке верности делу Павла ожидаемо вскочила. — Она хотела тебя убить!

      — И я не верю во всепрощение. Но давайте тише — эту негодную женщину сполна наказало её же отношение к жизни и человеческой личности.

      — Проще говоря, ты не хотел бы радости Абеле, — вернувшись к одежде и повернувшись к отцу спиной, заметил Войтех.

      — Он лучше выглядит скорбящим.

      И скорбь действительно украшает. Иногда. Задумчивость в каждой черте. Не успев толком повздыхать (а ведь вздохи хорошо заполняют контекстные паузы эмоциональной глубиной), Гавелы разом обернулись: синхронно, различаясь при этом экспрессией. Криштоф будто разозлился; Павла опасливо потянулась к воображаемой кобуре; Войтех? Думал скорее о неприятностях, чем о приёме пищи, однако мысли, перегоняющие друг друга, нелегко уловить.

      С хрустом яблока, сжатого у демона в ладони, к дому подъехала машина. Траур по молодости — мерзкая конфета. Шоколадная, с белой начинкой. Фантик обещает надушенное приключение, на деле же выходишь из своих двадцати сразу в пятьдесят. Сложно понять, что в голове у «провалившихся» родителей. Думается, они совсем не такие, как «провалившиеся» дети. Дочь падает с лодки — теперь она Капитан. А кто мать? Мать уезжает по воде на красивой машине. Манипулирует, изворачивается, отпускает руль. Коробкой передач заняты змеи из жемчуга. Ракеле довольна? Кто знает. Делают же для кого-то эти трюфельные мерзости…

      (Личный водитель спрятался за чёрными очками, на лице заиграла улыбка безразличия. Маршрут запутаннее некуда. Откуда он помнил, что летом здесь стояла вонь? На солнце прел гнилой виноград.)

      Странно, что женщина многим представляется кричащим блеском оттенков красного. Её цвет — неохлаждённый, неприлично «средний» в своей простоте розовый. Легко затмевается зелёной бронзой. Подошва касается земли элегантно, с презрением. Låt den rätte komma in⁶.

* * *

_«И строй был ровным, и ноги ватными. Коллега со стеклянными глазами шла позади меня маленькими шажками, рассеяно, глядя вперёд себя без особой сосредоточенности. Я оглянулся на неё и глубоко задумался о собственной усталости. До этого, ещё в классе, на пару минут я оторвался от книги и заметил ответственного за воспитательную работу, разбирающего смеха ради трудную задачку по тригонометрии._  
       _Застонал:_  
_       — Какие семь двадцать пятых?! Какие треугольники, какие синусы?! _  
_       Он с лукавой улыбочкой заметил моё наполовину немое страдание: _  
_       — Есть вопросы? _  
_       Был вопрос, один-единственный вопрос у всей аудитории, витавший в воздухе и вполне очевидный: _  
_— Зачем всё это нужно?  
      Пожал плечами. Понятно⁷. Потом было окончание сбора, и я уже ничего не чувствовал, не видел и не осознавал, кроме того тупого взгляда, увиденного несколько позднее. Взгляда человека, явно обуреваемого какими-то серьёзными проблемами или прошедшего войну._

_       Я снял с вешалки пальто и тут же налетел на (знакомые) узкие плечи в слоях синей формы. Они дёрнулись в шутливом поклоне — и поклон этот стал вдруг моей самой дорогой сердцу вещью. Но ненадолго. Космической показалась разница между пятью и десятью минутами. _

_Держал руки — запястья — вне её видимости, сложив на коленях бледные ладони. Красные линии, будто блестя от желтизны кожи, лезли в рукав рубахи в горошек. Прозвенел звонок, а мы статуями стояли между рядов курток и молчали»._

* * *

— Моей дочери позволили жить в этой лачуге? Поверить не могу, — женщина смахнула плечами невидимые слои грязи и повела носом: придраться, разумеется, нельзя — округа пропахла духами. Когда проживаешь в безденежье юность, отсутствует желание касаться нищеты вновь: богатые притворяются платиновыми монументами даже на пороге разорения; бедные, будучи забитыми до краёв мешками с опытом, делают в коже отверстия и заново надевают её. Каждый одинаково плох. Гавелы едва ли соответствуют.

      Домашние высыпались в сад. А быстрее прочих оказалась Павла — явно разгневанная, если не сказать «разъярённая». Она предстала кипящим в абсолютной тиши чайником, готовым слететь с подставки. Возлюбленная застыла. Есть множество способ выразить сложность цвета злости, уложенного в шесть букв. Перед Ракеле стояли две: бледная от редких вспышек Микела и старшая Гавел, напротив, малиново-багровая. Обе утонули в растительности. Синей. Обмен любезностями. Пикировка? Если угодно.

      — П _о_ ула? — женщина слегка подняла голову, дабы рассмотреть активистку. — Наслышана.

      — П-а-в-л-а. Павла. Не скромничайте и постарайтесь запомнить. Сомневаюсь, тем не менее, что следующий визит оправдается только моим исправлением, — девушка изобразила неглубокий поклон. Не до конца — оттолкнул чуть в сторону Абеле. Говорят «много воды утекло с тех пор».

      — Зачем ты приехала? — озвучил он свой вопрос. Голуби⁸ не горды. Добрые, святые птицы. Ракеле презрительно фыркает. Обречена на роскошь. «Забрать мою дочь». Перезвон колоколов. Забрать.

      — Я не твоя дочь, — огрызнулась флорентийка. Геше запрыгнула ей на плечи — близко. — И никогда не стану.

      — Меня в захолустья заносит лишь нуждой, — женщина, вовсе не заинтересованная в дальнейших пререканиях, лениво принялась изучать маникюр, — поэтому сообщаю: я нашла тебе достойную партию и вынуждена буду вас познакомить. Дату торжества мы можем выбрать вместе, — она подняла на Микелу глаза. Та вытаращилась в ответ. Семейный совет, наблюдает одинаково тошный для всех кинофильм; сюжет крутится верёвкой в конвульсии. Павлик выключает телевизор, предлагая подружке пирожное. — В противном случае назначу свадьбу на зимний период. Альпы прекрасны в январе.

      — Не помню, когда это я давала типа согласие на клоунаду, — возразила Коломбо. Слова идут тяжело. _Завитушка, завитушка, завитушка. Танцует невеста, танцует жених_ ⁹. Неужели снова? Кто он? За что?

      — Иногда родительское наставление лучше детской шалости с непредвиденными последствиями, милая, — синьора Белло (вдова Белло?) кокетливо-хищно приподняла уголки губ. Робеспьер Скарпа Элланс. Итальянец по покойному отцу, принц золотых берегов по мачехе. Он всегда возвращается. — Отношение того… молодого человека, Мартина, изрядно меня вымотало. Нечего ему было отпугивать достойную партию. У Робби очаровательный пруд с серебристыми рыбками кои. Тебе точно понравится! Он ведь не уличный бандит.

      «Лучше. Он твой сводный брат».

      — _Этот ублюдок?!_  — Павлу колотило. На лбу выступил пот.

      Макрокосмос. Зарница. Микела идёт под руку с расслаивающимся трупом. Алтарь в засветах, слово старая фотография легла на разорванное акварельной кляксой время. Лука замечает папарацци — достаёт платок и вытирает слёзы. Безжизненные тела не плачут. Каков скандал. А музыка? Мать выбирала. В уши гвозди забивает тишина. Родня не потерпит примерную жену с зависимостью.

      «Спаси себя».

      Вот оно, существо настолько ничтожное, что будет достойно вечного перерождения в одном и том же теле и лишено способности вернуть близкому человеку память на лица — дайте только власть метать облака. Выпалить. Быстро. Терять нечего, ибо неизменно погибнешь. Она любит жизнь, а жизнь не требует умышленности в этой любви. Мысленно итальянка поцеловала возлюбленную в лоб, крепко прижав к себе. Конец. Плыви.

      — Дорогая, ты хочешь что-то сказать?

      — Я наркоманка.

* * *

_«„я очень-очень тебя люблю, ты знаешь?“ — она гладила меня по волосам, хотя я ничего не мог ответить из-за забитого в рот платка. мычал. К. улыбалась._  
       _Потом она отошла поставить чайник и выкрикнула как бы невзначай из кухни: „люблю!“_  
_меня аж трясло. огромные цветы на лиловых обоях пытались своими шипастыми стеблями обвить мне шею. я вскочил, начал махать руками в наручниках, бегать из угла в угол. ставил друг на друга пуфики у туалетного столика. К., увидев это, захихикала в ладошку и опустила чашки на поднос. орнамент приветствовал моё отчаянное положение — пришлось снова сесть К. на колени. если в моменты блаженства человек выглядит именно так, как выглядит она, то я не хочу больше иметь ничего общего с чувством этим. даже ковёр (украденный ею из моей съёмной квартиры) на стене стал не ковром совсем, а разноцветной тряпкой. я хотел эту тряпку взять и душить К., душить, душить, повалив на пол, но руки связаны._  
__„давай сниму…“ — она потянулась к кляпу, но нестерпимо было прикосновение, и я ловко увернулся. ударил её в лобовую. в ответ прилетел грозный пинок. я свернулся калачиком, застонал сквозь ткань. чай К. выпила сама и сама обе чашки помыла.  
      взгляд этой твари поминутно прожигал мне спину. оставалось из-под ресниц только смотреть на обои.  
_розы всё ещё были там…_ (Последние слова размыло, пустое пространство окрашено в охру. Видимо, пролили жидкость.) _»_

* * *

Сжатые изображения со сложными переходами: на библейской фреске не хватает массовки. Застыли, шевелясь редко, статично. Ракеле. Руки в боки.

      Кому-то придётся уехать, коснувшись кукольного танца. Женщина заиграла пальцами на дисплее телефона, ногой отбила ритм. Старшая Гавел в шоке обернулась.

* * *

_«это был один из тех дней, когда я чувствовал себя относительно спокойно. или, скорее, счастливо. да? делая вид, что чищу зубы, сбривал волоски над верхней губой и царапнул себя лезвием по задумчивости. ладно, не особо заметно._  
       _руки К. лежали на моей талии, пальцы исследовали складки свитера._  
_       „я не хочу стареть, — сказала она вдруг. сделала паузу, голова опустилась на моё угловатое плечо, — мы должны покончить с собой, когда нам будет пятьдесят“. _  
_       сука я бы давно это сделал если бы не ты _  
_       я выстрелю сначала в тебя. буду стрелять стрелять стрелять стрелять, _  
_       а когда останется последний патрон — пущу себе в висок _  
_       К. одержима сценарием о родственных душах. все мы рождены, чтобы дополнить реальность другого человека. концепция, разумеется, не включает тех, кому нужно… _  
_ больше одного. выбирай или умри — как она сказала._  
_       фиалки глаз нашли мой немигающий взгляд в зеркале _  
_       слишком долго молчал?.. дерьмо. _  
_       „что это?“ _  
_       палец надавил на свежую ранку. _  
_       „я же сказала не бриться“. _  
_       я вздрогнул. ноготь от этого только углубился. _  
_       „я. сказала. тебе. не. бриться“. _  
__захотелось исчезнуть. кровь возобновила течение, залила мне рот.  
      вся верхняя губа горела. переливчатый мотив багрового и серого — горло занемело. закоптило зеркало, оно изогнулось, мы с К. стали каким-то страшными, неловкими. нет, не так. я стал.  
_       „почему ты меня никогда не слушаешь?!“_  
__мишель де монтень как-то сказал: „слово принадлежит наполовину тому, кто говорит, и наполовину тому, кто слушает“. в нашем случае слово бесплотно и никому не принадлежит. его нельзя положить в ящик с ножами. нельзя перезарядить. нельзя ночами затачивать, наблюдая за моими сонными конвульсиями.  
      „я задала вопрос, войтех!“  
_…странен мир и в той же степени странны мои наказания»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ The Butterfly Isles, A Summer In Search Of Our Emperors And Admirals by Patrick Barkham:  
> «Over banquets of roast swan and sweet port, the butterfly obsessives of the eighteenth century would slide open their mahogany collecting drawers and show off their bright, dead specimens to fellow members of their newly formed entomological societies. This was one way Aurelians, a rather foppish term passionate collectors once used for themselves (taken from the Latin aureus or aureolus, meaning golden and referring to the golden hue of some butterfly chrysalises), navigated the dark, depressing winter months. Trays of dried butterflies carried colour, beauty and vivid memories of warm days into drawing rooms not yet caressed by television, electricity or central heating».  
> ² Одежда ещё не делает монах_ом (итал.)  
> ³ Внимание на соотношение слов: плохо — добро — глупость; хорошо — зло — бесконечное просвещение  
> ⁴ Пять углов пентаграммы (перевёрнутой или нет — решайте сами)  
> ⁵ Дилан Томас «В начале — три луча одной звезды».  
> ⁶ Let the right one in (шв.); вампир_ы не могут войти в дом без прямого приглашения; впустила ли Ракеле беда?  
> ⁷ В основе лежит реальный случай, произошедший со мной в середине учебного процесса (2018-19 годов). Учительница после пространного объяснения абсолютно бесполезной и отсутствующей в курсе темы уточнила, есть ли у аудитории вопросы. Я поднял руку: «Зачем всё это?» Женщина пожала плечами: «Не знаю, — сказала она. — Следующий вопрос, пожалуйста».  
> ⁸ Святой дух, Коломбо  
> ⁹ 1993, арка I. глава I: брошюра


End file.
